A tres pasos de ti
by Luna Lunatic.Uchiha
Summary: Hinata estaba ilusionada por la compra de su primer apartamento, sin saber que viviría al lado de Sasuke Uchiha, un hombre de mal carácter y pésimos modales que la volvía loca en todos los sentidos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Sophie Saint Rose, A tres pasos de ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: La personalidad de Hinata es más parecía a la de RTN, quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

**Hinata estaba ilusionada por la compra de su primer apartamento, sin saber que viviría al lado de Sasuke Uchiha, un hombre de mal carácter y pésimos modales que la volvía loca en todos los sentidos…**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**NUEVO PISO**

Hinata levantó la caja de cartón del suelo del ascensor, gimiendo por lo pesada que era. Sopló sobre un mechón negro azulado que le cayó sobre la cara y salió del ascensor caminando rápidamente porque temía que la caja se rompiera. Tenía que haber contratado a una empresa de mudanzas, pero no es que le sobrara el dinero precisamente después de comprar su piso, por lo que no podía hacer otra cosa.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, dejó la caja al lado de las otras y suspiró agotada. Oyó el clinck del ascensor y miró hacia atrás viendo como las puertas doradas se cerraban.

—¡No, no, no... no te cierres, espera! —echó a correr hasta el ascensor mientras las puertas se comenzaban a cerrar. —¡Oh no! —exclamó cuando se cerraron del todo justo cuando llegó, había dejado dentro cuatro cajas. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, miró con sus ojos perlas hacia las luces y se dio cuenta que bajaba al hall. Pulsó el botón impaciente y se estiró sus pantaloncitos cortos negros. —Venga, por favor...— el ascensor empezó a subir y sonrió. —Estupendo—dijo feliz.

Escuchó que se habría la otra puerta de esa planta y se volvió distraída. Una chica con un top rojo y unos shorts del mismo color salió del piso.

—¡Hasta luego, cariño! —gritó antes de cerrar la puerta sin esperar respuesta.

Hinata sonrió y dijo mirando a la despampanante morena que salía de allí, se preguntó si sería su nueva vecina.

—Hola—dijo amablemente la chica.

—Hola—respondió con cara de borde la otra para luego ignorarla y volver a pulsar el botón.

—¿Vives aquí? —preguntó Hinata intentando ser amable.

La morena la miró de arriba abajo, desde su coleta pasando por su camiseta de tirantes rosa, hasta llegar a sus deportivas negras. Cuando volvió a subir la mirada, la taladró con sus ojos negros y preguntó— ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

Se sonrojó intensamente y farfulló— No, sino me importa.

—¿Entonces para qué preguntas? —la mujer puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a mirar a la puerta— ¿Qué diablos le ocurre a este ascensor?

La iba a poner en su lugar pero justo en ese momento se abrió y esa antipática miró las cajas.

—¿Puedes sujetar la puerta un momento?

Cogió la primera caja y la sacó del ascensor. Cuando iba a por la siguiente, apretó los labios al ver que no había sujetado la puerta. Esa tía era una desagradable de primera. Pobre del novio. Sacó las cajas rápidamente y sonrió forzadamente antes de decir con ironía— Gracias.

La chica volvió a chasquear la lengua justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor. Podría ser más amable pensó la peliazul. Dos minutos después estaba metiendo las cajas en el piso, porque prefería ir guardándolas antes de buscar las siguientes a su antiguo piso, cuando llegó el ascensor a la planta y se bajó una pelirroja impresionante con un vestido ajustado verde. —Hola— dijo radiante antes de ir hacia la puerta de al lado.

—Hola— respondió con una sonrisa viéndola llamar a la puerta mientras recogía la última caja.

Desde el interior del piso la voz de un hombre gritó— ¡Está abierto!

La pelirroja soltó una risita antes de entrar diciéndole al hombre— Mi amor, no deberías dejar la puerta abierta. Puede entrar cualquiera.

Hinata se quedó con la boca abierta mientras cerraba tras ella. Ese tío debía ser un hacha. En menos de quince minutos había visto salir a una y entrar a otra. Y las dos preciosas. Hizo una mueca entrando en la casa. Su hermano era un ligón pero aquello era demasiado.

Dos horas después llevaba un paragüero y un perchero en las manos, cuando salió del ascensor y casi le mete un brazo del perchero en el ojo a un hombre que entraba en ese momento— Oh, lo siento. —dijo apartando aquel trasto para verle la cara. El hombre la miró con aburrimiento, pero Hinata se había quedado demasiado impresionada para que sus neuronas actuaran. Era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida. Moreno de ojos negro pero brillantes, era el macizo más impresionante de su triste existencia. ¡Y ella con esas pintas!

—¿Sales del ascensor o me acompañas al hall? —preguntó él observando su paragüero.

—Oh, sí. —salió del ascensor y él se tuvo que apartar para que no le volviera a golpear con el perchero.— Claro— soltó una risita estúpida que ni ella se creía y le observó entrar. Los vaqueros le sentaban de miedo. Dios mío, que trasero. —Por cierto, soy tu vecina.

El tío la miró de arriba abajo y dijo— Muy bien. Te veré por aquí...

—Hinata. Me llamo Hinata...— sonrió radiante mientras las puertas se cerraban esperando su nombre sin dejar de comérselo con los ojos.

—Eso. Hasta luego, Minata.

Frunció el ceño cuando se giró lentamente— ¿Minata? ¿Estará sordo? Le he dicho mi nombre dos veces—dijo para sí preocupada yendo hacia su puerta. Estaba abriendo cuando una chica de unos quince años salió del piso. Tenía el pelo castaño cortado por la barbilla y un vestido de flores precioso con unas manoletinas blancas— Hola, ¿eres la nueva vecina?

—Sí— respondió confusa pensando que aquel piso parecía el camarote de los hermanos Marx.— ¿Tú vives aquí?

—Sí, soy Yumi. La sobrina de Sasuke— extendió la mano con una agradable sonrisa.— Sólo estaré aquí el mes de julio porque mis padres están de vacaciones. Una vuelta al mundo—dijo la adolescente risueña.

—Yo soy Hinata— dejó el paragüero en el suelo para estrecharle la mano—Encantada de tenerte por aquí. Si necesitas algo...

—Lo mismo digo. Bueno, me voy que he quedado con mis amigas para ir a dar una vuelta.

—Pásatelo bien— dijo sacando las llaves.

La chica la observó atentamente— Si quieres, luego puedo ayudarte con eso.

—Oh, gracias. Pero dentro de dos horas me voy a trabajar. Tengo turno de noche.

—¿En qué trabajas?

—Estoy en mi último año de residencia.

—¿Eres médico? —preguntó sorprendida

—Sí—metió la llave en la cerradura.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior— ¿No habrás comprado el piso?

Esa pregunta la extrañó un poco y se volvió — ¿Sí por? ¿No pasará algo raro, no?

Yumi se sonrojó— No, no pasa nada. Es que llevaba en venta un tiempo.

—¿Me estás ocultando algo? —se preocupó al verle la cara. Parecía que estaba mintiendo.

—No, que va. —sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano sin darle importancia. —Me tengo que ir. Hasta mañana.

Entró en el piso pensando en ello. ¿No le pasaría algo raro a la casa? Con el salón lleno de cajas, empezó a revisar el piso como si fuera un arquitecto. Revisó cada pared, cada grifo y cada ventana. Abrió el enorme ventanal del salón que, daba a una pequeña terraza, que era la razón por la que había comprado la casa. Desde la terraza miró el salón, que era bastante grande para lo que estaba acostumbrada. Era el piso que siempre había querido tener. De dos habitaciones con un baño enorme estilo antiguo y una cocina que no parecía una caja de zapatos. Si hasta tenía una isleta de mármol en el centro. Tomó aire y miró hacia la calle. Estaba en frente de Whashigton Square Park. La casa le había costado un ojo de la cara y parte del fideicomiso que sus padres le habían dejado al morir, pero había merecido la pena.

Le había costado decidirse, pero después de cinco visitas y de acribillar a preguntas al agente inmobiliario, había comprado su primera casa. Y ahora llegaba aquella adolescente y la empezaba a poner nerviosa haciendo que se cuestionase si había sido una buena decisión. Suspiró quitándose la goma del pelo y dejándolo caer por los hombros. —No pasa nada, Hinata. Todo está bien—dijo para sí yendo hacia la ducha.

Cuando llegó a su taquilla después de un turno de doce horas, suspiró abriendo la puerta metálica, pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer en casa. Ni siquiera tenía cama. Tenía que ir a comprar una cuanto antes.

—¿Qué tal, Hinata?

Se volvió para ver a su compañera Shion, que dejaba el bolso en el banco y se sentaba para quitarse la camiseta, quedándose en sujetador. La conocía desde que habían entrado juntas en su primer año de residencia y eran amigas desde entonces.

—Agotada. Sólo quiero dormir veinte horas seguidas—dijo cansada.

—¿Sigues en urgencias? Te habían trasladado allí por una sustitución ¿no? —su amiga se recogió sus cabellos platinos en una coleta mientras se levantaba para abrir su taquilla y coger el pijama azul.

—Sí, y es duro. Odio ver huesos rotos todo el día y accidentes de tráfico. Además, tengo que entregar el artículo a la revista médica y hay que pulirlo.

Shion la miró con sus ojos violáceos y sonrió—Siempre lo consigues. Y urgencias es tu última parada antes de llegar a psiquiatría. El nirvana.

Hinata se echó a reír— Lo dice la que quiere ser obstetra.

—Ese es mi nirvana. Una semana y podremos dedicarnos a lo nuestro para siempre.

—Una semana… no sé si aguantaré una semana. —dijo divertida. —Por cierto, ya me he mudado.

—¿Vas a hacer fiesta?

—No lo creo, todos los que conozco están aquí metidos todo el día—dijo risueña.

—Exagerada—se quejó Shion.

—Además, no tengo ni un mueble, ¿dónde se sentaría la gente?

—El sábado tengo libre ¿y tú?

Hinata salió disparada hasta el tablón de la sala adjunta y miró los turnos. Volvió corriendo— ¡Libre!

—Pues nos dedicaremos a tu casa. Estoy dispuesta a todo.

—¿Hasta a pintar? —preguntó con una pícara sonrisa.

Shion gimió atándose el pantalón del pijama— Hecho, pero que haya comida.

—Gracias, de eso me encargo yo. Y hasta te compraré una cerveza.

—Que generosa—comentó con ironía.

Hinata se puso el vestido verde que había llevado, cogió su enorme bolso tirando el pijama al cubo de lavado. —Te llamo luego ¿vale? Voy a ver si encuentro una cama antes de dormirme.

Su amiga se echó a reír. —Llévate una camilla.

—Muy graciosa.

Cuando llegó al aparcamiento pensó que quizás debería vender su coche. En Nueva York era mucho más cómodo ir en metro y antes vivía muy lejos, pero ahora que se había comprado la casa en el centro, ya no lo necesitaría. Miró su viejo Golf y suspiró. Llevaba con ella desde el instituto y lo había reparado mil veces negándose a comprar otro, pero ahora...

Se subió a su coche y fue hasta un centro comercial especializado en muebles y enseres de la casa. Se pasó tres horas eligiendo cosas, entre ellas una cama de latón que le había encantado en cuanto la vio. Le recordaba a una que tenía su abuela en su casa de campo y no pudo evitarlo. Era preciosa y mereció cada dólar.

Ya que estaba allí, eligió unos sofás blancos y una mesa de comedor con las sillas forradas en terciopelo rosa claro. La alfombra del salón tenía ese color, además de grises perla y violetas. Hasta se compró un televisor de cuarenta y dos pulgadas. Y eso que ella nunca veía la televisión, pero tenía que tener uno. Sábanas, toallas y un precioso edredón de seda beige con las alfombras a juego. Pero lo más importante eran las cortinas. Tenía que comprar cortinas para cuando dormía de día, porque la claridad no la dejaba pegar ojo. Después de repasar mentalmente todo lo que necesitaba, el chico que la ayudaba le preguntó amablemente

— ¿Se lo llevamos a casa?

—Sí, por favor.

—Lo tendrá allí a las ocho como mucho.

Suspiró porque no podría dormir, pero asintió, porque cuanto antes lo quitara del medio mucho mejor.

Cuando llegó a su piso oyó voces en el de al lado, pero se acabaron enseguida. Se duchó, se puso un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes roja. Con el pelo húmedo y descalza, miró las paredes pensando qué color escoger. —Uff, gris perla para el salón y amarillo pálido para las habitaciones—dijo harta del tema antes de ir hacia la cocina. Cuando entró fue hasta la nevera y abrió una de las puertas para coger una cola.

—Cafeína, cafeína—dijo entre dientes tirando de la chapa. Apoyada con la palma de la mano sobre la encimera de la cocina, mientras bebía medio refresco miró al techo y frunció el ceño al ver la lámpara. ¡Era horrible! ¿Por qué no se había fijado en eso antes?

Se dio cuenta que necesitaba descansar ya. No podía esperar sin dormir cuatro horas, hasta que llegaran los de los muebles. Decidida fue hasta una de las cajas que ponía dormitorio y buscó una manta. La tiró en el suelo y se tumbó encima. Gimió pues entre el turno de doce horas y la mudanza del día anterior estaba hecha polvo. Se tapó los ojos con la mano y al darse cuenta que la claridad la seguía molestando, recogió la manta y fue hasta el baño. Sonrió al cerrar la puerta y se metió en la bañera suspirando de gusto cuando se tumbó en ella poniéndose cómoda. Era lo bastante grande para no tener las piernas encogidas y aunque la espalda no estaba recta, estaba a gusto. Para alguien que había dormido en una silla, aquello estaba más que bien.

Bostezó y cuando se estaba quedando dormida se sobresaltó al escuchar música a todo volumen. ¿Cristina Aguilera? Podía dormir con eso, se dijo.

Estaba acostumbrada a dormir en cualquier sitio. Decidió concentrarse en dormir y lo estaba consiguiendo con Katy Perry cuando escuchó los gritos de un hombre diciendo— ¡No! ¡Así no! ¿Qué coño te pasa? ¡Pareces una momia!

—Lo siento, cariño. No sé qué me pasa...

—¿Lo sientes? ¡Mueve ese culo de una vez o te vas!

Hinata se sentó en la bañera, acercando rápidamente la oreja a la pared—Cariño, no te pongas así. Lo haré bien.

—¡Arriba y abajo! ¡No es tan difícil!

Vaya, que hombre más exigente. Hinata tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y fue alejándose poco a poco de la pared —¡Así, así! —grito él haciéndola pegar la oreja otra vez.

—¿Lo hago bien?

—¡Deja de hablar de una vez y mueve el culo!

—¡Vaya! —dijo ella indignada por como se comportaba con su amante.

—¡Sí! —a Hinata se le cortó el aliento y escuchó— ¡Ya he terminado, puedes irte!

Hinata se quedó con la boca abierta esperando lo que decía ella. —Cariño ¿no necesitas más?

—De ti ya he tenido suficiente. ¡La siguiente!

Hinata jadeó apartándose de la pared como si le estuviera quemando y lo parecía, su cara estaba como un semáforo. Como era posible aquello, no negaba que su vecino era realmente atractivo, pero era un verdadero libertino, todo un crápula. Se tumbó decidida a dormirse, pero al escuchar su voz cada cinco minutos dando órdenes de posturas se puso de los nervios. Seguramente porque hacía un año que no tenía sexo.

Ya que no podía dormir, lo mejor era que aprovechara el tiempo, así que salió de la bañera y miró el reloj. El chico le había dicho que le llevarían los muebles de cuatro a ocho como mucho, así que tenía tiempo de sobra para ir a comprar la pintura y todo lo que necesitaba para pintar. Se miró y se encogió de hombros porque no estaba dispuesta a cambiarse. Se puso unas chanclas y cogió el bolso. Salió de la casa revisando su móvil y estaba esperando el ascensor cuando salieron dos mujeres de la casa de su vecino.

Ella las miró de reojo cuando se pusieron a su lado, pero ni se molestó en saludarlas. No cabía duda que ese hombre tenía buen gusto porque eran guapísimas.

—Uff, cada día es más exigente— dijo una de ella apartándose el cabello negro. —Y nos queda toda la tarde.

—Pero es el mejor—dijo la otra entrando en el ascensor. —Te publicitará y sólo por eso merece la pena aguantarlo.

Hinata frunció el ceño mirando su móvil sin verlo, empezando a pensar que su vecino no solo era un crápula, sino también un cerdo.

—¿Te ha dicho Amaru lo que hizo por ella? —la morena negó la cabeza—Pues le consiguió la portada del Vogue.

—No me digas. ¿Fue Sasuke?

—Y a Hotaru la pulió hasta ser lo que es ahora—soltó una risita — Aunque ellos se pasaban en la cama más tiempo que trabajando.

—Es buen fotógrafo, pero como amante es...— la morena sonrió con picardía.

Se abrieron las puertas y Hinata entró sin perder detalle. —Ya lo sé, es increíble.

—¿Tú también?

—¿Y quién no? ¿Le has visto? Ese carácter y ese cuerpo...

Se echaron a reír a carcajadas mientras Hinata no salía de su asombro. Así que era fotógrafo y era evidente que no se había acostado con ellas esa mañana. Aunque sí que lo había hecho antes, pero eso no tenía importancia. Las miró disimuladamente de arriba abajo y suspiró. Le sacaban una cabeza y eran preciosas. Estaba claro que su vecino no estaba a su alcance si tenía esas mujeres para divertirse. Hizo una mueca y salió tras ellas para ir a buscar su coche.

**Notas de la autora: después de un tiempo volví, espero que les vaya a gustar esta historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Sophie Saint Rose, A tres pasos de ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: La personalidad de Hinata es más parecía a la de RTN, quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**MENUDO VECINO**

Elegir la pintura fue más difícil de lo que pensaba. ¿Quién le iba a decir que había treinta y ocho tonos distintos de amarillo? Y los botes pesaban una barbaridad. Casi tiene que arrastrarlos hasta el ascensor y tuvo que dar tres viajes al coche para llevar a casa todos los bártulos. Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa se quedó con la boca abierta porque todos sus muebles estaban allí. ¿Cómo habían entrado? Entrecerró los ojos porque ahora tendría que moverlos ella, pues le habían dejado todo en el salón. Al escuchar la música en el piso de al lado, salió de su piso y llamó a la puerta.

—¡Adelante! — gritó su vecino. Estaba claro que ese hombre dejaba pasar a cualquiera a su casa.

Giró el pomo y abrió algo insegura —¿Hola?

—¿Estás sorda? ¡Te he dicho que está abierta! —guapo, pero sin modales. Estaba claro que no era su estilo, pensó mirando el enorme hall.

Con curiosidad entró en la casa que estaba hecha un auténtico desastre. Había fotos de Nueva York colgadas por las paredes. La verdad es que eran preciosas. En blanco y negro, había una del puente de Brooklyn nevado absolutamente maravillosa. Pero el resto del piso era una auténtica pocilga. Los muebles eran modernos y funcionales, pero estaban cubiertos de basura. Pasó al lado de una caja de pizza abierta, que tenía un trozo tieso y mohoso que debía tener un mes. La caja, por supuesto estaba tirada en el suelo al lado de la mesa del comedor que estaba atestada de periódicos. Dios mío, ¿allí vivía Yumi? ¿Entre toda aquella pestilencia?

Atónita se giró en el enorme salón que la verdad es que era dos veces el suyo. Incluso había unos vaqueros tirados en el sofá de cuero marrón. Con curiosidad fue hacia la música que salía de una de las tres puertas a la izquierda. Caminó hacia allí y vio a su vecino de espaldas a ella. Sin poder evitarlo miró su trasero cubierto por unos vaqueros azules desgastados y tragó saliva al ver como se agachaba de cuclillas. Entonces pudo ver a una de las chicas del ascensor. La morena que ya se había acostado con él. Estaba prácticamente desnuda. Llevaba un tanga rosa fucsia y un enorme abanico de plumas blancas ante sus pechos con una pose de lo más erótica. La chica la miró y frunció la naricilla.

—Joder, Amayo ¿qué coño haces?

—Hay una mirona.

Hinata se indignó por su descripción y a punto estuvo de decir algo en su defensa, pero su vecino se volvió de golpe apoyando una de sus rodillas en el suelo. La traspasó con sus ojos negros mirándola de arriba abajo. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a su cara levantó una ceja interrogante. — ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? Aunque desde ya te advierto que no das el perfil para ser modelo. Y eres demasiado vieja.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos por su descripción y se sonrojó porque no se acordaba de ella. Levantó la barbilla antes de decir fríamente. —Soy tu vecina y...

—¿Ya vienes a quejarte? ¡Sino he hecho nada! —se levantó furioso y dejó la cámara que tenía en la mano sobre una mesa llena de ellas y ordenadores.

Se volvió hacia ella, se acercó con grandes zancadas y la cogió por el brazo. Hinata sintió que se le ponía la carne de gallina al sentir su tacto, pero se dejó llevar confundida por su actitud— Mira cuando tengas algo por lo que protestar llamas al administrador ¡Pero a mí no me des más el coñazo!

Atónita vio como la sacaba del piso y le daba con la puerta en las narices. Se quedó ante la puerta con la boca abierta varios segundos, pensando que era el hombre más raro que había conocido en su vida.

La risa de la morena le llegó por encima de la música y Hinata reaccionó furiosa. Volvió a abrir la puerta que no había cerrado con llave. Con paso ágil, fue hacia la sala donde lo había encontrado antes y vio que se había puesto a trabajar otra vez como si nada. —Perdona.

Sabía que la había oído pero la ignoraba a propósito— ¡He dicho perdona!

La morena puso los ojos en blanco y dejando caer los brazos enseñó sus pechos— ¿No ves que estamos trabajando?

—¿Eso es trabajar? —preguntó haciéndose la tonta. —Yo pensaba que sólo enseñabas las tetas.

—¡Eh! ¡Seguro que gano más con esto que lo que ganas tú en seis meses!

—No lo pongo en duda. —ignorándola miró a su vecino que se había vuelto para mirarla con los brazos en jarras. — Y a ti sólo quería preguntarte si habías abierto mi piso para que metieran los muebles— alargó la mano y él entrecerró los ojos— El albarán de entrega— dijo como si fuera idiota.

—Yo no tengo nada de eso, porque no he abierto la puerta a nadie y menos la tuya— respondió en el mismo tono.

—Entonces ¿quién les ha abierto?

—Yo.

Se volvieron hacia Yumi que los miraba divertida con una hoja de papel en la mano. —Gracias—dijo ella acercándose y cogiendo el albarán. —Eres un amor.

—De nada. Suponía que te vendrían bien—dijo divertida. —Sobre todo la cama.

—No tenía que haber ido a por la pintura porque ahora tendré que mover los muebles sola.

—Yo te ayudo.

Un carraspeo las hizo mirar a su tío que no se había perdido detalle. —¿Puedo seguir trabajando?

—Oh, por supuesto— dijo ella como si fuera el trabajo más importante del mundo— No queremos entorpecer al genio.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos— Muy graciosa.

—Yumi ¿quieres un refresco en mi casa?

—Claro.

—Al menos mi casa está limpia. ¿Cómo puedes vivir aquí? —preguntó sin dejar de mirar a su tío que se estaba cabreando por momentos

—Es un desastre ¿verdad? Sus asistentas le duran poco.

—No me extraña nada.

—Mire, señora...—Sasuke dio un paso hacia ellas.

—Señorita.

La morena se echó a reír mirándola con ironía.

—Señorita— dijo él con burla— señorita metome en todo. —Hinata entrecerró los ojos y alzó la barbilla. —Lo que me duren a mí las asistentas es asunto mío. Y respecto a que mi sobrina la ayude, lo dudo mucho porque no me ha pedido permiso.

Yumi se sonrojó y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus shorts vaqueros— Pero no tengo nada que hacer y si Hinata necesita ayuda...

—¡Ya que te parece que el piso está hecho un desastre, podrías hacer algo para remediarlo mientras estoy trabajando!

—¡No la pague con ella!

Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada— ¡Ahora fuera de mi casa!

—¡Encantada! ¡Saldré de esta pocilga con mucho gusto!— se volvió para irse pero volvió dos pasos después hecha un basilisco — ¿Y sabe qué?

—¿Qué?

—¡Es un idiota!

—Menuda novedad— dijo asombrado haciendo reír a la modelo— No me lo habían dicho nunca.

Con rabia se miraron a los ojos y Hinata apretó sus gruesos labios antes de volverse furiosa, saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa. —Gracias, Yumi.

—De nada— dijo la chica con tristeza viéndola salir.

Cuando entró en su piso dio un portazo y gimió pasándose las manos por la cara. Nunca en su vida nadie la había sacado tanto de sus casillas.

—Estupendo, Hinata. Acabas de hacer de tu vecino, tu enemigo—dijo para sí dejándose caer sobre el sofá cubierto de plástico.

No sabía lo que había pasado. Había ido a dar las gracias y se habían terminado gritando. Debía ser el agotamiento. Lo mejor era que durmiera un poco y hablarían en otra ocasión para aclarar el asunto, además de disculpase por su comportamiento. Eso sí, le diría que debía mantener el piso limpio sobre todo con una adolescente viviendo con él.

Suspirando se tumbó en el sofá y cubrió la cara con la mano. Estaba tan cansada que ni se dio cuenta que se quedaba dormida hasta que una estridente música la sobresaltó sentándola de golpe en el sofá. Desorientada miró a su alrededor limpiándose la saliva que le había mojado la mejilla. Se volvió sobresaltada por la oscuridad y gimió al darse cuenta que se había dormido.

Se levantó de un salto y cogió su móvil mirando la hora. Llegaba una hora tarde. Cogió su bolso sin molestarse en cambiarse y se puso las chanclas saliendo de la casa. Varias risas y conversaciones se oían en la casa de su vecino. Unas mujeres que entraban en ese momento, la miraron como si fuera una loca peligrosa, así que supuso que la morena había corrido la voz sobre la discusión de la tarde. Al entrar en el ascensor gimió quitándose la goma del pelo pues tenía la cola deshecha y se pasó la mano por los ojos para eliminar las legañas. Genial, ahora tendría que aguantar al jefe de residentes que le echaría la bronca sobre la responsabilidad de llegar a tiempo.

Cuando llegó al hospital, se puso el pijama a toda prisa y fue hacia la sala de urgencias que sorprendentemente estaba tranquila. Suspiró de alivio y al ver a su jefe en el mostrador central se hizo la loca y fue hacia Naruto, uno de sus amigos que estaba atendiendo un paciente. —¿Cómo va eso?

Naruto le sonrió— Te he cubierto, así que no tienes que preocuparte.

—Muchas gracias ¿Y qué estaba haciendo?

El paciente al que le estaban cosiendo la ceja no se perdía detalle y ella sonrió, provocando su risa. Naruto dejó caer los brazos— ¿Quiere estarse quieto?

—Perdón—respondieron Hinata y el paciente a la vez.

—Estabas terminando unos informes.

—Genial, muchas gracias. Tú sí que eres un amigo.

—Sobre eso...

—Lo sé, te debo una cena—respondió más calmada. —¿Italiano?

Naruto se volvió con las tijeras y la aguja en la mano mirándola como si no la conociera— ¿Me estás diciendo que sí?

Hinata se encogió de hombros sin entusiasmo— ¿Mañana?

—Hinata, ¿estás bien? —su amigo dejó las cosas sobre la bandeja y la miró bien levantándole la barbilla.

—Claro ¿por qué? —Naruto parecía que no se lo creía y la verdad es que ella tampoco.

Cuatro años había tardado en decirle que sí porque le caía muy bien y no había nada de atracción sexual por su parte, pero a lo mejor en una cita eso se animaba. Por probar no perdían nada. Eran adultos. Además, Naruto era muy atractivo y una persona reamente dulce y amable, aunque para ella solo era un amigo en quien confiar.

—¿Me van a terminar de coser?

—¿Quiere que lo haga yo? —preguntó ella sonriendo al hombre.

—Ya termino yo— dijo Naruto mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido— ¿Por qué no vas a acostarte un rato? Es una noche tranquila.

—Estoy bien.

—¡Doctora Hyuga!

Puso los ojos en blanco antes de darse la vuelta y ver a su jefe señalándola con el dedo. —Doctor Yakushi.

—Tiene un paciente en el box seis.

—Sí, doctor—dijo entre dientes.

Después de una rotura de tabique nasal por un airbag y una apendicitis que envió a cirugía, se sentó en la sala de descanso para acabar en su portátil el artículo sobre la medicación a esquizofrénicos que estaba terminando.

—Una noche tranquila ¿eh?

Se volvió y vio a su amiga Shion. Sonrió y le guiñó un ojo— ¿No estabas de día?

—Una parturienta complicada. Acabo de salir pero me he pasado para ver como estabas. —su amiga puso un café al lado del ordenador y Hinata gimió de agradecimiento— Gracias, te quiero.

—Lo sé. —se sentó a su lado— ¿Qué tal va eso?

—Ya estoy terminando— se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y miró a su amiga mientras bebía su café— Mañana salgo con Naruto.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó asombrada.

Se encogió de hombros. —Solo necesito despejarme un poco.

—Mierda, Hinata. Está loco por ti...

—¿Tú crees? — la miró a los ojos — ¿He metido la pata?

—¡Sí!

Gimió y miró hacia la puerta esperando que no les escuchara nadie. —Lo último que quiero es herirlo, pero no sé que me pasa. Llevo un día muy raro.

Su amiga entrecerró los ojos— ¿Es por el piso nuevo?

—Más bien por el vecino nuevo— susurró acercándose a su amiga.

—¿Qué?

—¡No sé! —se levantó furiosa y se puso a pasear por la sala. —Es bastante atractivo.

—Ah— dijo su amiga aliviada.

—No. Ah, no. Porque es un verdadero grosero y un déspota total y un...

—Oh.

Hinata se detuvo en seco—Por favor deja de decir monosílabos y ayúdame a entrar en razón, chicos como él solo atraen problemas, he huido de chicos así siempre, no entiendo porque justo ahora me tiene que pasar algo así.

Shion se echó a reír a carcajadas.— Dios mío. Estás de los nervios.—gruñó volviendo a sentarse— ¡Acuéstate con él y ya está! —dijo consiguiendo sonrojar a Hinata.

—Eso es imposible.

—Vamos Hina, solo es un revolcón—dijo Shion como si nada.

—No, realmente es imposible, no sabes las mujeres con las que se acuesta. ¡Modelos! Altísimas y guapísimas. Con piernas kilométricas y pechos perfectos. No una doctora de uno sesenta que nunca se maquilla porque haciéndolo pierde el tiempo.

—Entiendo, así que te has buscado un sustituto. Naruto no va a sustituir a ese tipo. Y va a ser un desastre.— la traspasó con la mirada— Arréglalo antes de que pierdas un amigo.

—No es así, yo solo quería salir para despejarme.

—Pues sal con él y dile suavemente que sólo le ves como amigo. Lo entenderá. Pero no le vayas a dar esperanzas— la miró fijamente— Hablo en serio.

Entonces se dio cuenta que a su amiga le gustaba Naruto. — ¡Shion! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Su amiga se sonrojó intensamente— ¿De qué hablas?

—De que te gusta Naruto.

—Uff, tengo que irme. Estoy agotada.

Antes de que se levantara la cogió del brazo deteniéndola— ¿Pero qué te pasa? Durante el primer año te pidió de salir mil veces.

—¡Sí, pero luego empezó contigo!

Miró a su amiga asombrada. — ¡Estás enamorada de él!

—No digas tonterías. —se levantó enfadada. — ¡En la vida saldría con él! ¡Es idiota!

—Por querer salir conmigo.

—¡Sí! —respondió sin darse cuenta. Cuando cayó en lo que había dicho se sonrojó intensamente— Esas tretas de psiquiatría te las puedes meter por...

—¡Shion ya basta, deja de ser deshonesta!

Shion la miró asombrada— Te acabas de quedar sin pintora.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste que sí cuando te pidió salir?

—Porque sabes como fueron los dos primeros años y estaba tan agotada que sólo quería dormir cuando no estábamos en el hospital. ¡Pero me dejó de lado para pedírtelo a ti! ¡Y eso no se lo perdono, porque eres mi mejor amiga!

La dejó de piedra lo furiosa que estaba Shion. Sobretodo estaba dolida y sintió pena porque había dejado pasar la oportunidad de tener una relación con Naruto por culpa del trabajo.— Está bien. Mañana saldremos a cenar y le diré que somos amigos. ¿O prefieres que se lo diga ahora?

Shion se pasó una mano por la frente apartando uno de sus cabellos—No, díselo mañana. Ahora me voy antes de que monte un drama por una idiotez. —se volvió hacia la puerta y dijo de espaldas— Lo siento.

Hinata se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda haciéndola reír— Te quiero.

—Esto es para que pinte el sábado.

—¿Lo harás?

Se echaron a reír y se despidieron hasta el día siguiente.

A punto estuvo durante la noche de decirle a Naruto que se suspendía la cena, pero tampoco quería tener esa conversación con compañeros alrededor y a última hora llegó un accidente de tráfico con tres miembros de una misma familia bastante graves. Desafortunadamente el padre falleció antes de llegar al quirófano, después de intentar estabilizarlo durante dos horas.

Agotada, deprimida y con la moral por los suelos, salió del ascensor a su piso. Ni miró a su vecino que salía de su casa en ese momento y se quedó observándola— ¿Una noche agitada? —preguntó divertido. Hinata gruñó sacando la llave de su casa del bolso mientras el aroma de su after shave llegaba hasta ella. Y olía muy bien. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí— respondió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sin energías fue hasta la manta que había dejado en la bañera el día anterior y la cogió llevándola hasta el sofá arrastrándola por el suelo, mientras pensaba que su vida era una mierda. Odiaba el trabajo en urgencias y sólo deseaba que se acabara cuanto antes. Cuatro años de sangre y muerte, aparte de los años de estudio, le estaban pasando factura.

Por no hablar de que no tenía ninguna vida social. Sus amigos eran médicos y no tenía tiempo libre. Estaba harta. Afortunadamente faltaba poco para terminar pero esos dos días que le quedaban en urgencias se le harían eternos.

Se tumbó sobre la improvisada cama agotada y aunque hacía calor, se tapó con la manta para que no la molestara la luz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Sophie Saint Rose, A tres pasos de ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: La personalidad de Hinata es más parecía a la de RTN, quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**UN DESASTRE DE DEPARTAMENTO**

La música en el piso de al lado la despertó y gimió tapándose los oídos pues quería seguir durmiendo, pero cuando subieron el volumen se destapó la cabeza furiosa. Se levantó y descalza abrió la puerta de su casa caminando los tres pasos que llevaban hasta su puerta. La abrió fuera de sí y caminó sobre el parquet con grandes zancadas hasta la sala donde ese energúmeno trabajaba. Él estaba de espaldas a ella, mirando algo en la mesa con una lupa

— ¿Estás loco? —Sasuke suspiró antes de apoyar la mano de la lupa sobre la mesa y volverse— ¡Tengo que dormir!— le gritó histérica acercándose a él.

—No es culpa mía que hayas estado de juerga— se volvió ignorándola y Hinata entrecerró los ojos mirando a su alrededor. Vio la cadena musical en una estantería y fue hasta allí— Ni se te ocurra.

Le dio al botón apagándola y Sasuke se enderezó— Me vas a obligar a cerrar la puerta con llave y es un coñazo, porque tengo que ir a abrir cada cinco minutos.

—No me extraña con el tráfico que hay en este piso— fue hasta la puerta para largarse cuando la música volvió a sonar y escuchó como subía el volumen. Se volvió lentamente y vio a Sasuke al lado de la cadena sonriendo. Se cruzó de brazos retándola y Hinata lo vio todo rojo. —Te lo advierto. Tengo que dormir.— dio dos pasos hacia él, sin importarle que le sacara la cabeza.

Él levantó una ceja divertido— Te lo advierto. Sal de mi casa antes de que llame a la policía.

—¿Me estás amenazando?— preguntó indignada— No soy yo la que pone la música tan alta.

—Puedo poner la música en el volumen que yo quiera.

—¡No, no puedes! Esto es una convivencia.

—No, no lo es— dijo burlándose de ella.

Entonces Hinata lo entendió todo. El piso había estado vacío tanto tiempo por su culpa. ¡Era el vecino del terror! Hacía lo que le daba la gana y cuando le daba la gana, sin importarle si molestaba a los demás— ¿Quieres guerra? ¡Porque te aseguro que la vas a tener! ¡Me acabo de gastar una fortuna en ese piso y me voy a quedar! Como si tengo que pasar por encima de tu cadáver.

—Y yo te aconsejo que lo vendas. Me gusta que no haya vecinos molestos a mi lado.—respondió con descaro.

—¡Maldito psicópata! ¡Te vas a enterar!— le gritó histérica.

—¿Qué pasa?— Yumi salió con un libro en las manos.

—¡Tu tío, es un chiflado que está sordo!

—Tío Cam — dijo Yumi mirando a su tío con disgusto— Baja la música.

Hinata tiene que dormir.

—Que no hubiera estado de juerga.— dijo yendo hacia la mesa donde trabajaba.

—¡Tenía turno de noche, tío!

—Déjalo, Yumi. —dijo furiosa— No necesito que me haga favores.

Salió del piso y dio un portazo. Entró en el suyo y fue hasta el baño donde afortunadamente tenía tapones para los oídos. Se los puso y se volvió a tumbar en el sofá, tapándose con la manta hasta la cabeza. Pero aunque oía la música muy poco, ya se había desvelado del todo. Se iba a enterar.

Puede que la hubiera pillado hecha polvo por culpa del trabajo y la mudanza, pero en cuanto se repusiera, el que no pegaría ojo sería él. Se vengaría, vaya si se vengaría.

Espabilada, se levantó de mal humor y se dio una ducha de agua fría.

Después de prepararse la comida, pues ya era muy tarde para el desayuno, se puso manos a la obra. Cubrió bien los muebles nuevos y el suelo con papel para evitar que se mancharan. Tardó una hora en cubrir los enchufes con papel pero cuando estuvo listo decidió que le daba tiempo para echar una mano de pintura. Con la música que Sasuke tenía puesta, le bastaba para estar entretenida y se le pasó el tiempo volando. Estaba pintando subida a la escalera cuando se abrió la puerta y allí estaba Yumi.— Hola.

—Pasa — respondió con una sonrisa. Bajó de la escalera y vio que entraba tímidamente.— ¿Necesitas algo?

—Venía a disculparme por lo de mi tío.

—No tienes que disculparte por él. Ya es mayorcito.

—Es buena persona, de verdad. Pero desde que trabaja en eso ha cambiado mucho.

—Me lo imagino— respondió entre dientes pensando en todas a las modelos que se andaba tirando.— ¿Quieres beber algo?

—No. Vamos a cenar fuera.

Al oír la palabra cena chilló y cogió la muñeca de Yumi— ¡Mierda, Naruto!

Salió corriendo hacia la habitación cogiendo la ropa del armario. —¿Tienes una cita?— preguntó Yumi que la había seguido.

—Sí y se me había olvidado. Guárdame el secreto.

Al ver la ropa interior que sacaba del armario Yumi sonrió maliciosa—No te gusta.

Se detuvo en seco y la miró— ¿Por qué dices eso?

Yumi levantó las braguitas de algodón rosa— ¿En serio, Hinata?

Hizo una mueca arrebatándoselas de la mano — ¿No eres muy joven para saber estas cosas?

—No tanto. Sobre todo porque las amiguitas de mi tío no son muy discretas que digamos. Y ese vestido es horrible.

—Vaya, gracias.— se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones cortos.— No tengo otro. Hace siglos que no voy de compras.

—Podemos ir juntas.—dijo ilusionada.

—¿Te dejará tu tío?— fue hasta el baño y arrimó la puerta.

—Claro. Lo de ayer lo hizo por fastidiarte.

—Es muy agradable.— dijo oliéndose la axila porque no le daba tiempo a ducharse. Yumi se echó a reír y más cuando la vio salir— ¿Qué?

—¿Ni siquiera te duchas? Pobre hombre.

—Eres casi tan agradable como tu tío.— dijo cogiendo el vestido negro. Se lo puso y se ajustó los tirantes. Era muy pegado al cuerpo marcando todas las curvas. Cogió unos zapatos de tacón negros y se los puso mirando a Yumi.— ¿Qué tal?

—¿Qué tal si te peinas?

Entrecerró sus ojos perlas.— ¿No se lleva despeinado?

—No tanto. Además tienes pintura en la frente.

Gruñó entrando en el baño otra vez y vio que tenía razón. Se cepilló su melena rubia hasta que brillo y decidió maquillarse un poco pues Naruto todavía no había llegado. Se echó rimel y se pintó los labios de rojo intenso como se llevaba. Al salir Yumi silbó y ella le guiñó un ojo—

Bueno, me voy. Por cierto mi tío me ha dicho que piensa cerrar con llave.

—Dile que me bese el...

—¡Hinata!— Yumi se echó a reír a carcajadas mientras salía de su habitación y Hinata lo hizo también.

Al llegar al salón, allí estaba Sasuke mirando a su alrededor. Cuando las vio reírse entrecerró los ojos mirando a Hinata, que perdió la sonrisa y puso las manos en las caderas— ¿Sabes lo que es el allanamiento de morada?

—Mira quien fue a hablar.

—Haya paz. —Yumi le cogió por el brazo y tiró de él hasta la puerta.— Hasta mañana, Hinata. Pásatelo bien con Naruto.

Sasuke levantó una ceja— ¿Has conseguido una cita con el carácter que tienes?

—Muérete.

Su vecino sonrió mirándola de arriba abajo, mientras Yumi salía de la casa.

—Hola.

Hinata se volvió hacia la puerta y sonrió a su cita— Hola Naruto. Ya estoy lista. —cogió el enorme bolso que llevaría al hospital y se acercó a la puerta.

Sasuke y Yumi incomprensiblemente no se iban. Sasuke miraba a Naruto fijamente y Hinata no tenía más remedio que presentarlos.— Naruto Uzumaki, ellos son mis vecinos. Yumi y el insoportable.

Naruto levantó una ceja y alargó la mano hacia Sasuke, que la fulminó con la mirada mientras Yumi reprimía una risita.— Que simpática, mi nueva vecina.

—Perdona pero como no te has presentado, no sé tu apellido.— cerró la puerta con llave y se volvió para mirar a Naruto con una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, preciosa.— la cogió por la cintura y Hinata no pudo evitar mirar a

Sasuke que parecía divertido.—Sólo tenemos dos horas antes de ir al hospital.

—¿Al hospital?— Sasuke pulso el botón del ascensor.

—Somos médicos.— respondió Naruto con esa arrogancia típica de los médicos.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco y Sasuke levantó una ceja— Médicos.— miró a Hinata y dijo —No te pega.

—¿Ah no?— preguntó a la defensiva.

—No.— dijo traspasándola con sus ojos negros sin dar más explicaciones.

—Pues es muy buena. De las mejores con las que he trabajado.— dijo Naruto mirándola con adoración que la incomodaba.

—Gracias, Naruto.

—Es una pena que se vaya a psiquiatría.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada y Yumi gimió. —Ahora lo entiendo todo. Es para sentirse en su ambiente.

Hinata sintió unas ganas de matarlo...Afortunadamente las puertas se abrieron y cogió el brazo de su pareja para sacarlo del ascensor pues miraba confuso a su vecino.— Hasta mañana, vecina.— la burla en su voz le puso los pelos de punta y le fulminó con la mirada antes de sacar a Naruto del edificio.

La cita fue un absoluto desastre porque entre que estaba cansada, de mal humor por culpa de Sasuke y que quería decirle a Naruto que aquello no podía ser, se pasó toda la cena incómoda. Al llegar al hospital Naruto le dijo— Está claro que esto no funciona. No has dicho más de cuatro palabras en toda la noche.

Se sintió fatal por su amigo— Perdona. No ha sido buena idea.

Naruto asintió apretando los labios mirando hacia las puertas del hospital. —En realidad ya lo sabía. No sé por qué me he empeñado tanto.

Esas palabras le llamaron la atención— ¿Por qué dejaste de pedirle salir a Shion?

Él la miró sorprendido— Pues...

—Te gustaba mucho.

—Sí, pero todo el mundo tiene su límite.—respondió molesto.

—Sin embargo conmigo has insistido más tiempo.

—¿Entramos? Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Hinata le cogió del brazo deteniéndolo— Espera un momento.— le miró a los ojos— Naruto ¿qué ocurre?

Su amigo desvió la mirada y parecía avergonzado— De verdad, tengo que entrar. Dentro de veinte minutos tengo que visitar a un paciente de planta.

Naruto se alejó y confundida lo siguió hacia la entrada— No sé por qué te pones así. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

Su amigo se detuvo y suspiró antes de girarse para mirarla a los ojos—Estaba loco por ella— a Hinata se le cortó el aliento— Pero después de darme un millón de excusas para no salir conmigo, la vi con uno de los cirujanos en un bar del centro. Y se lo estaba pasando muy bien— dijo irónico.

—Entonces empezaste a pedirme de salir a mí. Para demostrarle que no te importaba.

Naruto asintió mientras que Hinata pensaba en ello— ¿Estás seguro que era una cita?

—Claro que era una cita— enfadado se volvió y empujó la puerta de cristal.

—No, en serio. Puede que no fuera una cita. Sé que le gustabas.

Se volvió lentamente y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados— ¿Ah, si?

Hinata sonrió con picardía— Y sé algo más pero no te lo diré yo.

—¿El qué?

A partir de ahí fue Naruto quien la siguió por todo urgencias durante toda la noche. La volvía loca con sus preguntas lo que demostraba que seguía loco por Shion.

Justo antes de salir, se encontró con Shion que llegaba en ese momento—Mañana tienes que pintar.— canturreó saliendo del vestuario.

Shion sonrió— ¿Qué tal tu cita?

—Todo perfecto. Ahí te lo dejo— pasó a su lado y susurró— Ya me darás las gracias.

Su amiga la miró como si quisiera matarla— ¿Qué has hecho?— siseó.

Silbó mientras se iba.— ¡Hinata!

Cuando salió del ascensor y atravesando el hall, se quitó los zapatos de tacón, colocándoselos bajo la axila para buscar las llaves en el bolso.

Suspiró de alivio al no oír ninguna música en el piso de al lado. Al entrar en su piso, gimió al ver todos los muebles cubiertos, incluido el sofá. Fue hasta la habitación y se desvistió quedándose en ropa interior, cuando un grito de auténtico terror la sobresaltó. Miró hacia el tabique del piso de Sasuke y volvió a oír otro grito. Descalza y casi desnuda, salió corriendo hacia el salón y vio el mango del bate de béisbol sobresalir de una de las cajas. A toda prisa salió del piso con él en la mano y corrió entrando en el piso de su vecino mientras los gritos continuaban.

Siguiéndolos, entró en una habitación abriendo la puerta de golpe y se quedó de piedra con el bate en alto, al ver a una mujer desnuda tumbada en la cama gritando como una loca mientras miraba una serpiente, que colocada a su lado estaba totalmente estirada desde los pies hasta la cabeza de la chica. La serpiente no se movía mientras que la chica parecía paralizada de terror sin dejar de gritar.

—¡Deja de gritar!

Sorprendida la rubia la miró temblando de miedo y sus negros reflejaban el pánico que sentía en ese momento.— Ayúdame—susurró alargando la mano.

Hinata rodeó la cama lentamente para llegar hasta ella sin soltar el bate y siseó— Vas a salir de la cama de un salto ¿me oyes?

La mujer miró de reojo a la serpiente y asintió. Estaba totalmente pálida y Hinata sin soltar el bate alargó la otra mano. La chica alargó la suya y se agarraron con fuerza— Bien, voy a tirar de ti.

—Sí— respondió ansiosa.

Hinata tiró con fuerza y la chica saltó de la cama soltando un chillido, abrazándola con una fuerza increíble para su complexión—¡Gracias, gracias!— la chica estaba histérica, mientras que Hinata no perdía de vista la serpiente que no se había movido del sitio. Estaba claro que la serpiente la estaba midiendo para comprobar si se podía enfrentar a ella. Lo había leído en algún sitio y tampoco sabía como reaccionaria si a ella le pasara eso.

—Vamos a alejarnos un poco ¿vale?

La chica no la soltaba pegada a ella como una lapa, mientras que Hinata continuaba con el bate en alto. Dio un paso atrás y la chica la siguió. Así que se alejaron un poco más.

—¿Qué coño hacéis?

Gritaron del susto separándose y se volvieron hacia Sasuke que las miraba de arriba abajo. Sobre todo a Hinata— Ya lo entiendo todo— dijo divertido apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Oh, Sasuke...— dijo la rubia poniéndose a llorar.

Hinata se enfureció al ver que encima le parecía divertido.— ¿Cómo se te ocurre tener una serpiente en el piso?

Sasuke frunció el ceño y miró hacia la cama. Pareció sorprendido de verla allí— ¿Qué hace en la cama?

—¡Explícamelo tú! ¡La pobre chica se la encontró así a su lado!— fue hacia él bajando el bate.— ¡Eres la persona más irresponsable que conozco!

—¡Se ha debido escapar de la caja! ¡El tipo que me la dejó, me dijo que si le daba de comer no se movería de allí!

Hinata no se lo podía creer. ¡Encima no era suya!— ¿Y le has dado de comer?

—¡Claro, un ratón vivo ayer por la noche!

—¡Un ratón!— gritó Hinata palideciendo.— ¿Has metido ratones en el piso?

Sasuke frunció los ojos— Sí.

De repente algo pasó por encima de los pies de Hinata y miró hacia abajo.

Un ratoncito blanco estaba al lado de sus pies y Hinata gritó horrorizada.

Empezó a dar saltitos y tirando el bate se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sasuke levantó los brazos para detenerla pero Hinata ni se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, empujándolo con fuerza y tirándolo al suelo. El la cogió por la cintura llevándola con él y gimió al caer, pero Hinata sin dejar de chillar como una loca, lo hizo aún más fuerte cuando vio otro ratoncito blanco en el centro del salón. Se apoyó en sus hombros y se levantó, pisándolo en el estómago al salir mientras seguía gritando.

En su huida, cerró de un portazo volviendo a entrar en su piso y cerrando con llave. Temblando se quedó mirando la puerta y después miró a su alrededor. ¡Dios mío, ratones! ¡Ese idiota había dejado ratones sueltos por el piso! ¡Le mataría!

Intentaron abrir la puerta— Hinata, abre— dijo Sasuke divertido.

—¡Lárgate!

—Ya he atrapado a los ratones.

—¿A todos?— la inseguridad en su voz le hizo morderse el labio inferior.

Escuchó una risa al otro lado y furiosa abrió la puerta. Allí estaba Sasuke intentando contener la risa— No tiene gracia.

—Tenías que haberte visto.

Deseó tener el bate en ese momento para estampárselo en la cabeza.— ¿Los tienes todos?— preguntó impaciente.

Se encogió de hombros— Creo que sí. No son muy listos y estaban a la vista.

—¡Serás idiota! ¡Los ratones son muy listos! ¡Se meten por cualquier parte!—Sasuke levantó una ceja y volvió a mirarla de arriba abajo. Hinata se escondió tras la puerta — ¡Revísalo otra vez!

—Hinata, todo está bien.

En ese momento salió la rubia, que ya no estaba histérica, sino furiosa.—Sasuke, cielo...— dijo con un ajustado vestido rosa chicle y unos tacones de vértigo.

—¿Si?— Sasuke la miró indiferente y la rubia le metió un bofetón que le volvió la cara.

Hinata hizo una mueca viendo como Sasuke se volvía a mirar a la rubia.—Supongo que no te veré más.— respondió divertido. ¿Es que ese hombre no se tomaba nada en serio?

—¡No se te ocurra llamarme!— le gritó la rubia a la cara antes de ir hacia el ascensor.

Sasuke se volvió hacia Hinata que estaba con los ojos como platos y se encogió de hombros —Sobre lo de los ratones...

—¡Revísalo otra vez! ¡Y otra! ¡Te juro que como entre un ratón en mi casa, te mato!— gritó antes de cerrar de un portazo.

Dio un respingo y miró otra vez a su alrededor temblando por dentro.

Entró en su habitación y decidió darse una ducha. No pasaría nada, pensó para sí mientras entraba bajo el chorro de agua. Eran ratoncitos. No era una rata. Las ratas eran distintas, eran listas y asquerosas. En su primer año de universidad para ahorrar, había alquilado un piso cochambroso en Chinatown. Al principio había estado a gusto. Incluso ignoraba el olor continuo a salsa agridulce, porque era la primera vez que vivía totalmente independiente y todo le parecía excitante. Hasta que un día se despertó en mitad de la noche y al abrir los ojos, vio sobre su pecho una rata asquerosa mirándola. Gritó sentándose sobre la cama y la rata huyó escondiéndose tras el armario. Tardó una semana en pegar ojo y sólo lo consiguió cuando un compañero de universidad consiguió atraparla.

Después de un mes se mudó porque no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Sabía que era irracional, que era un simple episodio que no debía haber tenido más consecuencias, pero había dejado que el pánico la dominara y ahora tenía una fobia en toda regla. Decía poco de lo buena psiquiatra que era.

No podía ni curarse a sí misma.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Sophie Saint Rose, A tres pasos de ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: La personalidad de Hinata es más parecía a la de RTN, quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**ÚLTIMA NOCHE EN URGENCIAS**

Salió de la ducha y se envolvió con una enorme toalla rosa. Después de secarse, salió desnuda del baño y gritó cuando vio a Sasuke mirando detrás de la puerta. Él se volvió sorprendido y sonrió al verla desnuda.

Hinata volvió a gritar y entró en el baño—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Buscando un ratón— respondió divertido.— Llamé al tipo que me los dio y al parecer había cinco.

Cogió la toalla y se la puso alrededor saliendo del baño fuera de sí, enfrentándose a él.— ¿Y te falta alguno?

—Oh, sólo uno— la comía con la mirada y ella entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Estás seguro?

—He encontrado tres y ayer le di uno para cenar.

Hinata gimió mirando a su alrededor. —Estupendo.— después pensó en ello—¿No se lo habrá comido la serpiente?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros acercándose y mirándola fijamente. —¿No esperarás que le haga la autopsia?

Hinata puso cara de asco y después lo miró con odio— ¡Esto es culpa tuya! ¡Desde que he llegado me has amargado la vida!

—Hinata...

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— Ahora ya no podré vivir tranquila. —pateó el suelo furiosa— Te odio.

—Estás cansada y te has asustado, pero no te pases.—dijo cogiéndola por el brazo —No es culpa mía que al salir la serpiente, tirara la caja de los ratones.

—¡Es culpa tuya que la serpiente estuviera allí!

—¡Tengo una sesión hoy y la necesitaba!— le gritó furioso— Sino fueras tan histérica...

—¿Histérica yo?—intentó soltar el brazo pero Sasuke no la soltaba.— ¡Sal de mi casa!

—Escúchame.

Hinata puso una mano en su pecho tirando de su brazo, provocando que su toalla cayera al suelo. Sasuke miró hacia abajo y llevó una mano hasta su cintura cortándole el aliento. —Sí— susurró él pegándola a su cuerpo.

Hinata jadeó al sentir su dura excitación a través de sus vaqueros.— ¿Qué haces?

—Relajarte— dijo antes de besarla robándole el aliento. Al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, Hinata perdió totalmente el norte y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, respondiendo a sus besos de manera desesperada. Sasuke llevó sus manos a su trasero elevándola y Hinata levantó sus piernas enlazándolas en su cintura sin dejar de besarle. No era consciente de lo que hacía, sólo podía pensar en que besaba tan bien que no lo podía dejar, necesitando más a cada segundo que pasaba. Sintió la pared en su espalda y gimió al sentir su frialdad. Sasuke dejó de besarla y la miró a los ojos— Nena...no tengo preservativo.

Esa frase fue como un jarro de agua fría, que la hizo volver a la realidad y dijo casi sin voz.— Suéltame, Sasuke.

—Hinata...

—¡Déjame en el suelo!

Él suspiro y la soltó lentamente sin dejar de mirar sus negros— Es increíble que hagas esto— dijo visiblemente enfadado— Tiene un nombre bastante desagradable.

—Sólo tú podrías decir algo así.— respondió totalmente avergonzada.

—Preciosa, te aseguro que no sería el único.— dijo viéndola alejarse y coger la toalla del suelo.

—Vete de mi casa.— no podía ni mirarle

—Con mucho gusto. Aunque no sé porque me cabreo, cuando las tengo mucho más hermosas que tú sin salir de mi casa.— fue hacia la puerta sin darse cuenta del daño que había hecho a Hinata con sus palabras, que palideció al escucharle. Reteniendo las lágrimas, se sobresaltó al escuchar el portazo al salir de su casa y lo volvió a escuchar al entrar en la suya.

Dos minutos después escuchó la música a todo volumen y Hinata suspiró pasándose una mano temblorosa por la frente, apartándose los mechones húmedos.

Después de ponerse una bata corta de seda rosa, fue hasta la cocina negándose a llorar por lo que le había dicho. Era un imbécil y la había pillado con la guardia baja. Eso no volvería a pasar. Nunca. El tema del preservativo había sido lo que la había salvado de cometer una locura. No podía acostarse con un hombre como él. Era totalmente opuesto a ella.

Siempre se había llevado bien con todo el mundo, incluso con sus compañeros más competitivos. Había comprado ese piso con toda la ilusión del mundo, pero Sasuke era imposible. Era grosero, egoísta y un salido. Nunca podría tener una relación con él, se dijo haciéndose un sándwich. Aunque besara mejor que ninguno de sus novios anteriores.

Además él tampoco quería una relación, sólo quería sexo y ella nunca había tenido sexo por sexo. Siempre había querido a la persona con la que había compartido su cama. Tampoco habían sido tantos, sólo dos, pero les había querido.

Decidida cogió su sándwich y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina que era el único mueble de la casa que había colocado. De repente la música cambió y se escuchó heavy metal.— Genial. Vas a dormir mucho con tapones en los oídos, Hinata.

Al terminar de comer se tumbó sobre el sofá después de quitar el plástico que lo cubría y se puso los tapones. Durmió inquieta y cuando se despertó se dio cuenta que era de tarde por el tono de la luz que entraba por la ventana. Después de mirar la hora, suspiró porque sólo le quedaban tres horas antes de su última noche en urgencias. Sonrió al recordar que era su última noche arreglando huesos y cosiendo heridas. A partir del día siguiente sería libre.

Contenta se vistió con una camiseta vieja y se puso a pintar. De pronto tenía muchas energías y lo hizo mientras tarareaba la canción de Bon Jovi que se oía al otro lado. Estaba en lo alto de la escalera intentando que la esquina con el techo no quedara hecha un desastre, cuando vio que algo cruzaba el suelo bajo la escalera a toda velocidad y gritó sin recordar donde estaba subida, dando un paso atrás del susto, cayendo de espaldas sobre el suelo y golpeándose el codo contra el canto de la mesa del comedor al caer. Se quedó sin aliento por el golpe y gimió mirando el techo que tenía en el borde con la pared un manchón gris perla.

—¿Hinata?— la puerta se abrió de golpe y Yumi entró en el piso. Al verla tirada en el suelo, se acercó a toda prisa arrodillándose a su lado— ¿Estás bien?

Intentó incorporarse asintiendo— Joder, que golpe.

—Se ha oído desde la casa de mi tío. ¿Has caído a plomo?—la chica la miraba preocupada— Espera, que llamo a una ambulancia.

Se veía capaz de levantarse y Hinata negó con la cabeza— Estoy bien— dijo sentándose en su dolorido trasero.

—No creo que debieras hacer eso.

—Soy médico ¿recuerdas?— preguntó divertida moviendo los brazos. El codo izquierdo le dolía y giró el brazo mirándolo. Lo podía doblar, así que no era algo importante, aunque le saldría un buen morado.

—¿Te ayudo a levantarte?

—Sí, por favor.

La cogió por el brazo y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. También le dolía el muslo e hizo una mueca al ver que había caído sobre el alargador del rodillo.— ¿Puedes andar?

Sonrió para que no se preocupara— Estoy bien.

—Esas caídas son muy peligrosas.

—Sí, las veo todos los días. Pero no ha pasado nada.

Yumi parecía no creerla y Hinata recordó lo que la había sobresaltado.

¿Serían imaginaciones suyas? No, aquello era un ratón.

—Yumi ¿me haces un favor?

—Claro.

—¿Puedes ir a decirle al idiota de tu tío que su ratón perdido está bajo el mueble de la televisión?

Yumi hizo una mueca.—Vale— respondió viéndola ir hacia la habitación cojeando por el entumecimiento del golpe.

Sasuke llegó dos minutos después y entró en su habitación sin pedir permiso.— ¿Estás bien?

Ella que estaba abrochándose unos pantalones cortos blancos asintió sin mirarlo.— ¿Puedes llevarte esa cosa, por favor?

—Hinata, ¿estás bien?

—¡Te he dicho que sí!— le fulminó con la mirada— ¿Ahora puedes hacer lo que te digo o tengo que llamar a un exterminador?

Sasuke apretó los labios y salió de la habitación furioso mientras Yumi los observaba preocupada. — ¿Necesitas algo?

Hinata forzó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza— Tengo que irme a trabajar.

—¿Quieres que te limpie las brochas?

—No tienes que hacerlo, de verdad.

—No es molestia— respondió la chica sonriendo.— Lo hago encantada. Lo hice ayer cuando volví de la cena porque no te diste cuenta.

Era cierto que no se había dado cuenta y sonrió agradeciéndoselo.

—¡Ya está!— gritó Sasuke desde el salón.—Asunto arreglado.

Salieron hasta el salón y vio que lo tenía en la mano. El bicho sujetado por el rabo se movía de un lado a otro y Hinata se cubrió los ojos— ¡Sácalo de aquí!

Yumi se echó a reír divertida— Es sólo un ratoncito.

—¡Sácalo de aquí!

—Ya voy.— dijo Sasuke con voz cansada. Parecía harto del tema y no le extrañaba. Se estaba comportando como una loca.

Escuchó los pasos de Sasuke saliendo del piso y abrió los dedos mirando hacia la salida. Suspiró apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.— Por fin.

Yumi estaba cerrando el bote de la pintura y se incorporó con los pinceles y el rodillo en la mano.—Sino te das prisa no vas a llegar a tiempo. Por cierto ¿qué tal tu cita de ayer?

—Espero que en este momento esté con mi mejor amiga.— dijo cogiendo su bolso para revisar su contenido.—Bien, preparada para el último día. —la chica la miró sin comprender— Es el último día que trabajo en urgencias.

—¿Ahora sólo te dedicarás a psiquiatría?

—Sí— sonrió radiante— Por fin.

Yumi sonrió— ¿Y no te dan miedo esos locos?

—No son locos, son enfermos mentales.

—Eso.

—No, no me dan miedo. Sino me da miedo tu tío, no me da miedo un esquizofrénico.

—Muy graciosa.

Miraron a la puerta y allí estaba Sasuke mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se reían. Se colocó las asas del bolso sobre el hombro y fue hacia la puerta. —Me piro. Yumi, gracias.

—Estás cojeando— dijo Sasuke mirándole las piernas.— ¿Esos pantalones no son demasiado cortos?

—¿Esas dos frases tienen alguna relación?— pasó ante él y fue hasta el ascensor.

—No demasiada, aparte de tus piernas.

—No quiero discutir, Sasuke. Me voy al trabajo.—dijo sin mirarle y dándole al botón.

Se abrieron las puertas y vio que dentro estaba su hermano Neji. Gritó dejando caer su bolso al suelo y se tiró sobre él mientras su hermano se reía a carcajadas. Se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello y le cubrió de besos mientras salía del ascensor llevándosela encima.— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tengo un permiso y he venido a celebrar que has terminado.

Se miraron a los ojos que eran exactamente iguales— ¿Todo bien?

Su hermano la dejó en el suelo sonriendo y le acarició la mejilla— Claro pequeña, no pueden conmigo.

Un carraspeo tras ellos hizo que Hinata se volviera. Sasuke los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras que Yumi con la boca abierta se comía con los ojos a su hermano. Sonrió pues Neji había hecho otra conquista— Es mi hermano Neji.— dijo abrazando su fuerte brazo con cariño— Es marine.

Sasuke asintió y alargó la mano— Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Uchiha?— Neji perdió la sonrisa asombrado— ¿El corresponsal?

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Puede, pero en el cuerpo no lo olvidan. —se dieron la mano firmemente.

—Gracias.

—¿De qué habláis?— preguntaron Yumi y Hinata a la vez.

—De nada— Sasuke advirtió con la mirada a Neji y su hermano asintió antes de mirarla para volver a sonreír— Que bueno es verte— la cogió por los hombros y la besó en la frente.—Te he echado de menos, pesada.

Hinata gimió abrazándole por la cintura— Te quiero.— levantó la vista y vio que se había olvidado de presentar a Yumi.—Y ella es mi maravillosa vecina temporal, Yumi.

La chica sonrió sonrojándose— Hola.— todavía tenía las brochas en la mano y Neji arqueó una ceja.

—¿Estás pintando?

—Tengo que pintar el piso.— se alejó de su hermano a regañadientes— Que rabia. Tengo que irme.

—Te espero en casa.

—Podemos cenar juntos— dijo Sasuke afable sorprendiéndola.

—Oh sí, estupendo. Me muero por una cerveza.

—Eso está hecho.

—Pasarlo bien— dijo ella yendo hacia el ascensor.

Su hermano la miró a los ojos y sonrió.—Hasta mañana.

El dolor del muslo empeoró cuando se sentó tres horas después para rellenar unos informes. Naruto vio como se lo frotaba y se acercó a ella—¿Quieres que te haga una revisión?

—¿Y que Shion me saque los ojos?— respondió divertida.

Naruto sonrió. Se notaba que estaba feliz y ella se alegraba mucho por ellos. —Por cierto ¿puedes decirle a Shion que mañana no tiene que ayudarme a pintar?

—Pensábamos ir los dos.—respondió extrañado.

—Es que ha llegado Neji de permiso y voy a pasar el día con él. No me ha dicho cuanto se quedará y quiero aprovechar el tiempo.

—Vale. Podemos pintar el sábado que viene.

—Gracias, eres un sol.

—Lo sé.

Sólo quedaba una hora para salir, cuando llegó un hombre con un corte muy feo en la pierna. Era evidente que tenía síndrome de abstinencia y estaba muy nervioso. Estaban intentando desvestirlo, cuando cogió a una enfermera del pelo estrellándola contra el carrito de suturas mientras gritaba — ¡Putas, queréis acabar conmigo, pero no lo vais a lograr!

—¡Tranquilícese!—Hinata intentó sujetarlo del brazo ayudada por dos enfermeros que fueron en su ayuda, cuando sintió un dolor intenso en el costado. Sorprendida se apartó y al mirar hacia abajo vio el mango de un cuchillo que salía del costado izquierdo de su cuerpo. Atónita escuchó los gritos a su alrededor y sin atreverse a tocarlo, levantó la vista para ver como Naruto se acercaba a ella corriendo, mientras Shizune una de las enfermeras la sujetaba por las axilas. —Estoy aquí, Hinata— dijo Naruto.—Te pondrás bien.

—Me ha apuñalado— dijo sorprendida sin poder creérselo.

La cogieron entre varios tumbándola en una camilla. Asustada y muerta de dolor dijo— Llama a Neji.

—No te preocupes por nada ¿vale?— su amigo forzó una sonrisa mientras Shizune le cortaba la ropa. — ¡A quirófano!

La trasladaban a toda prisa y se mareó un poco mientras le colocaban una vía. Para su sorpresa, lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza a Hinata en ese momento, sorprendiéndola bastante, es que había sido una idiota por no haberse acostado con Sasuke.

Vio que dos compañeros de cirugía se acercaban corriendo a la camilla—Nagato ¿me operas tú?— le preguntó a su compañero.

—Sí— respondió mirando la herida mientras Naruto se apartaba.—Te lo quitaré dentro.

—Me estoy mareando.

—Enseguida te arreglaré ese estropicio.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer.— dijo muerta de dolor mirándolo a los ojos.

Estaba segura que le había traspasado el intestino.

Entraron en quirófano y allí estaba Kujaku, la anestesista— Todo listo.— dijo eficiente como siempre. La miró a los ojos y susurró — Suerte.

—Gracias.

Vio que la mascarilla se acercaba y sus párpados fueron cayendo lentamente.

—Vamos Hinata, despierta. —dijo una voz bastante molesta. Tenía frío y su cuerpo temblaba. Además le dolía el cuerpo, sobretodo el costado. —Hinata. Abre los ojos, no seas perezosa.

Frunció el ceño antes de abrir los ojos. Nagato la miraba sonriendo con sus gafas sobre su pelo rojo.— Por fin. Pensaba que iba a estar aquí todo el día.

—Serás pesado.—respondió recordándolo todo.

Su amigo se echó a reír y en ese momento entró Shion en la habitación. Se acercó preocupada— ¿Cómo estás?

—No sé, pregúntaselo a mi doctor.

—Eso ya lo sé. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—¿Ya lo sabes?— preguntó sorprendida— Pues sabes más que yo.— miró a Nagato que estaba escribiendo algo en su historial.

—Estarás bien en una semana sino hay infecciones.

—¿Qué me has hecho?

—Reparar intestino y cerrar. Trabajo de niños.

—Serás creído.

Sus amigos se echaron a reír pues Nagato era neurocirujano y reparar un intestino era una tontería para él. —Me debes una cerveza.— dijo su amigo antes de salir de la habitación.

—Eso está hecho. —cuando Nagato salió, miró a Shion que estaba muy nerviosa— Estoy bien.

—¡Nos has dado un susto de muerte!— le gritó al borde de las lágrimas. —¡Nunca tienes cuidado con esos chiflados!

—Son...

—¡Déjate de chorradas! Un día vas a conseguir que te maten.

—¿Puedes conseguirme una manta? Con la anestesia tengo frío.— dijo intentando relajar el tema.

La señaló con el dedo— Te lo advierto como te maten antes de que me case...

Hinata levantó una ceja divertida— ¿Ya te lo ha pedido? —Shion se sonrojó— Cállate, graciosilla.

No pudo evitar reírse y al hacerlo le dolió el costado. Gimió y miró el gotero— Por Dios, drógame algo más.

Su amiga se acercó al gotero y aumentó la dosis. Luego la apuntó en el historial.—Te van a pasar a planta. Neji, Sasuke y Yumi están esperando.

—¿Sasuke y Yumi están aquí?

—Estaban pintándote el piso para darte una sorpresa. Llevaban toda la noche sin dormir cuando Naruto llamó a Neji. Entonces vinieron todos para acompañarlo.

Gimió cerrando los ojos sin entender que hacía Sasuke y Yumi allí. Estaba agotada y sólo quería dormir gracias al calmante.

Se despertó cuando la trasladaban a la habitación y abrió los ojos cuando iba por el pasillo. Sonrió agotada a uno de los celadores que empujaba su cama.—La bella durmiente se ha despertado.

—Muy bueno, Cliff. Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia porque puedo estar tumbada mientras tú tienes que currar.

Su compañero se echó a reír mientras giraba la cama para entrar en una habitación.— ¡Vaya! ¡Una para mí sola!

—Eres cliente vip.— dijo asegurando los frenos.

—Que honor.

En ese momento entró su hermano que estaba pálido y detrás entraron Sasuke y Yumi.— No tenéis buena cara.

—Por Dios Hinata, menudo susto— su hermano la cogió de la mano mientras que con la otra le apartaba el cabello de la cara.

Le miró a los ojos sonriendo— Estaré bien en un periquete.

Hinata miró a Yumi que estaba preocupada y sin perder la sonrisa dijo—¿No habéis dormido?

—Queríamos sorprenderte.

—Y la que nos has sorprendido has sido tú— dijo Sasuke.

Al mirarle perdió la sonrisa pues en sus ojos negros había furia. Estaba realmente enfadado.— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

—Nada. Bueno...—dijo desviando la mirada hacia Yumi— nosotros nos vamos ahora que sabemos que estás bien.

—Gracias por acompañar a Neji.

—De nada— Sasuke miró a su hermano y dijo— Si necesitas algo, ya sabes donde estamos.

—Gracias, amigo.

—Te vendré a ver—dijo Yumi antes de salir de la habitación.

—Gracias.—se quedó mirando la puerta cuando se fueron algo confundida.

—Son buena gente.—dijo su hermano.

Le miró con una sonrisa— Me alegro de que no estuvieras solo y siento haberte asustado.

—No sé si me gusta este trabajo. Se suponía que era algo seguro y mira lo que te ha pasado.

—A todos puede ocurrirnos algo en cualquier momento. No se puede predecir algo así. Podía haber estado en el supermercado o haberme caído en la calle.

—¡Sí, pero a ti te han apuñalado!

—Neji...— le apretó la mano —Es por ti por quien me preocupo continuamente.

—¡Pues fíjate, a mí no me han apuñalado!

—¿Seguro? Levántate la camiseta.

—Muy graciosa.

—Debe ser la anestesia, todo el mundo me lo dice.—le guiñó un ojo y su hermano puso los ojos en blanco haciéndola soltar una risita.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Sophie Saint Rose, A tres pasos de ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: La personalidad de Hinata es más parecía a la de RTN, quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**DE VUELTA EN CASA**

Los primeros dos días en el hospital se los pasó prácticamente durmiendo. Debía ser el agotamiento acumulado, porque ni ella se explicaba que durmiera tanto. El domingo por la noche su hermano Neji se tenía que ir porque acababa su permiso.

—Podría solicitar que me lo alargaran.

—No hace falta que lo hagas. Ya has visto que medio hospital está pendiente de mí.

Neji sonrió mirando a su alrededor. La habitación estaba llena de flores, tarjetas y globos. —Sí, y me alegro de que te aprecien tanto pero...

—Nada de peros. Tienes que irte. Es tu deber, teniente.

Neji le besó la frente— Llámame y sino puedes localizarme ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—Sí, lo se.—dijo mirándolo a los ojos— Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, pequeña. ¿Sabes? Me siento más tranquilo sabiendo que Sasuke vive en el piso de al lado.

—¿Y eso?—su hermano pareció incómodo— Suéltalo de una vez.

—No debería hablar de ello, Hinata.

—¿Es clasificado?— sabía que su hermano participaba en misiones de alto secreto y no debía decir nada.

—No precisamente. Además debo irme.

Ella le cogió de la muñeca y le miró muy seria— Cuéntamelo.

Neji suspiró y se pasó una mano por su pelo azulado. —Vale, pero no le digas que te lo he dicho.— la miró fijamente.

—No seas pesado Neji o tendré que torturarte.

—Hace cuatro años me enviaron a Afganistán.

—Lo sé.— dijo muy seria.

—Dos de los nuestros fueron capturados y Sasuke estaba allí como reportero de guerra. Sacó unas fotos a los secuestradores y en lugar de ir a la base a dar la información, decidió seguirlos. —Neji apretó los labios antes de seguir— Y le cogieron.

A Hinata se le cortó el aliento— ¿Qué le hicieron?

—Ni idea pero consiguió salir de allí y llevarse a los nuestros con él, que estaban bastante magullados por los golpes que habían recibido.

—¿Y él?

La miró a los ojos fijamente— Te he dicho que ni idea, Hinata. No quiso decir nada de lo que había pasado. Los nuestros tuvieron que ir a terapia y les dieron la baja porque no pudieron volver al servicio.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!— se llevó una mano al pecho de la impresión. No quería ni imaginar por lo que había pasado. Había estudiado el síndrome de estrés post traumático que sufrían los soldados que volvían de la guerra. Se manifestaba con desapego emocional, fobias, pánico. Algunos padecían insomnio y estado depresivo.

—Te lo cuento para que te des cuenta que es un hombre en el que se puede confiar.

Hinata asintió pensando en ello.—Gracias.

—No se lo cuentes. Él no quiere que lo sepa nadie.

—Vale.

La besó en la frente— Cuídate, pequeña.

Le miró a los ojos— No, cuídate tú.

Su hermano sonrió antes de salir de la habitación. Cuando se quedó sola, pensó en todo lo que le había contado Neji. Ahora entendía un poco mejor su carácter. Lo que descuidaba la casa, las continuas amantes, su carácter hosco y que todo le diera igual. Estaba claro que su estancia allí le había afectado, pues había cambiado de trabajo y no había vuelto a ser el mismo por lo que decía Yumi. Recordaba que le había dicho que antes no era así.

Se mordió el labio inferior pensando en ello. Podría ayudarle, lo sabía. Y lo haría. Vaya si lo haría.

Al día siguiente Yumi fue a verla. Iba preciosa con un vestido blanco y su pelo castaño recogido con unos prendedores.— ¿Cómo estás?— preguntó algo insegura acercándose a la cama.

—Muy bien. Sólo me duele un poco.

La chica miró alrededor y sonrió al ver un gran oso de peluche—¿Te gusta? Puedes quedártelo si quieres.

Yumi la miró sorprendida— ¿De verdad?

—¿Qué iba a hacer yo con él?

—Puedes guardarlo para cuando tengas niños. Además soy mayor para peluches— dijo levantando la barbilla.

Hinata soltó una risita—Claro, ¿en que estaría pensando? ¿Cómo está el insoportable de tu tío?

Yumi sonrió sentándose en la cama a su lado— De un humor insoportable. Mi padre me ha dicho que le tire de las orejas si se porta mal.

—Se quieren mucho ¿verdad?

—Los abuelos viven en Montana y ellos se vinieron a Nueva York en cuanto cumplieron dieciocho. Primero mi padre y el tío después para estudiar fotografía.

—Así que tus padres están viajando alrededor del mundo. Debe ser maravilloso.

Yumi perdió la sonrisa— Sí, aunque en realidad lo hacen para no divorciarse.

—Lo siento.

—La ultima oportunidad, dice mi madre. —después sonrió— aunque parece que no les va mal. Papá dice que es como cuando eran novios.

—Puede que lo logren. Me alegraría mucho por ti.

—Hablamos mucho, ¿sabes? Nos lo contamos todo. Y sé que aunque se divorcien siempre los tendré para lo que sea.

—Por supuesto. Eres su niña.— sonrió y le cogió la mano. Se miraron unos segundos y preguntó— ¿No me has traído nada?

Yumi se echó a reír a carcajadas— ¿Siempre dices lo que piensas?

—No siempre. A tu tío le hubiera dicho más aún.

—Te gusta mucho ¿verdad?

Se sonrojó intensamente pues la había pillado.—Algo.

—Le he preguntado si quería venir pero me ha mirado como si quisiera matarme, así que he venido sola.

No pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada pero lo entendía.— No pasa nada.

—A él le gustas.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, te mira distinto que a esas modelos. Con más intensidad.

—Eso es porque le grito y le insulto. Así me presta atención.

Yumi soltó una risita.— ¿Sabes? Te ha pintado todo el piso.

El vuelco que le dio el estómago la tomó por sorpresa. Miró a Yumi sin poder creérselo y la chica asintió. Definitivamente aquello era una buena señal. Sonrió satisfecha y pensó que tendría que prepararle una cena casera o algo, para agradecérselo.

Se pasaron toda la tarde hablando de todo. Del instituto, de sus amigas, de sus padres y del chico que le gustaba un poco. Estaban hablando de lo que harían cuando volvieran sus padres, cuando le sonó el móvil a Yumi. Lo sacó del bolso y le mostró la cara de su tío en la pantalla antes de contestar.

—Hola.

Yumi hizo una mueca por los gritos de su tío al otro lado y Hinata se sentó con esfuerzo para escuchar lo que decía. Yumi se acercó y puso el móvil para que lo oyeran las dos.— ¿No te dije que me llamaras? ¿Dónde coño estás? ¿No te das cuenta que no puedes ir sola por la ciudad durante tanto tiempo, sin avisarme de a dónde vas?

—Ya te dije donde iba.

—¿Todavía estás en el hospital?

—Sí, Hinata está habladora.

—Ja, ja— vocalizó Hinata haciéndola reír.

—Está habladora ¿eh? ¡Pues dile que tienes que volver a casa! ¡Que si quiere hablar contigo, que mueva el culo fuera del hospital.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco. Como si estuviera allí por gusto.

—Se lo diré.— dijo Yumi partiéndose de la risa.

—¡No! ¡No se lo digas!— parecía molesto consigo mismo.— ¿Cómo está la histérica de mi vecina?

Abrió la boca indignada y a punto estuvo de decirle cuatro cosas, pero Yumi levantó la mano deteniéndola.— Uff, no sé.—Hinata entrecerró los ojos— No tiene buen aspecto.

—¿De veras? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa?

—Al parecer la cosa no va bien y se pasará aquí al menos un mes.

—¡Un mes! ¿Por qué?— parecía furioso, como sino se lo esperara.

—No sé que de una infección en la sangre o no sé que.

Hinata la miraba asombrada y Yumi se levantó de la cama guiñándole un ojo— Esa amiga suya, salió de la habitación llorando, pero luego me dijo que no pasaba nada. No sé, me ha preocupado.

—Voy para allá.

Colgó antes de que pudiera impedirlo e hizo una mueca— ¿Me he pasado?

—¿Estás loca? Te va a dejar sorda con sus gritos.

—A mí no me grita. Bueno me voy.

—¡No me irás a dejar sola!

—Claro— cogió su bolsito y se lo pasó sobre el cuello estilo bandolera. —Mañana tengo tenis, así que no vendré. ¿Necesitas algo para el miércoles?

—No estarás viva el miércoles.

Yumi se echó a reír. —Quería saber como estabas sino no me habría llamado. Así que se lo merece por no venir a verte.

—Estupendo, ahora me amargará la tarde.

—No mientas, tu también querías verle.—dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Dos segundos después volvió a entrar y cogió el gran oso blanco del que habían hablado— He cambiado de opinión.— dijo a la defensiva al ver que se iba a reír.

Ella levantó las manos en son de paz y se echó a reír cuando salió de nuevo de la habitación. Quince minutos después estaba leyendo un libro que le había regalado Shion, cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe sobresaltándola. Sasuke con una camiseta gris y unos vaqueros negros se detuvo en el vano de la puerta mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Me ha tomado el pelo ¿verdad?

—Ya le dije que no era buena idea.

—Niñata consentida— dijo entre dientes entrando en la habitación. Puso los brazos en jarras y la miró fijamente— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien ¿y tú?

—Yo no estoy aquí.

—Sí que estás aquí.

—Me refiero... ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Hinata chasqueó la lengua y cerró el libro dejándolo sobre la mesilla. —Estoy bien y me darán el alta en poco tiempo.

Se acercó a la cama— ¿Seguro? ¿No te habrán mentido? Voy a hablar con el médico.— dijo dispuesto a irse.

—Yo soy médico.

—Va, eres una loquera.

—Eh, que he tenido que estudiar medicina ¿sabes?

—Y yo que pensaba que a los psiquiatras les daban la licencia en una tómbola.

—Me parto de la risa. Lo dice el que fotografía tetas.

Sasuke sonrió abiertamente— Preciosas por cierto.

—No te lo niego.

—Aunque las tuyas no están mal del todo.

—Viniendo de ti es todo un piropo.—dijo con sus ojos perlas echando chispas.

—Y tu trasero tampoco está mal.

—¿Quieres dejarlo de una vez?— estaba totalmente sonrojada. ¿Por qué hablaba de su trasero? Para avergonzarla evidentemente.

—¿Por qué iba a dejarlo? Enséñame la cicatriz.— dijo llevando su mano a la sábana que la cubría.

—¡Aleja tus manos de mí, salido!

—No es algo sexual. Es interés artístico.

—¿Ahora eres un artista?

Sasuke la miró ofendido y Hinata se echó a reír pero aún así tiró de la sábana. —¡No!

—Sólo será un segundo.

—Está cubierta, Sasuke— dijo agarrando su antebrazo. Entonces vio las cicatrices. Tres cicatrices rectas que iban desde le interior del codo hasta la muñeca.— ¿Qué?— Sasuke retiró el brazo con fuerza y ella le miró a los ojos.

—Tienes razón. Mejor te la veo cuando vuelvas a casa.

—No la verás cuando vuelva a casa. —dijo casi sin voz intentando recuperarse de lo que había visto.

—Claro que sí— dijo desviando la mirada.— Porque acabarás acostándote conmigo.

—No me acostaré contigo.

—He descubierto que es la mejor manera de que se vayan las vecinas pesadas.—dijo yendo hacia la puerta— Me largo.

—Sasuke...

Él se volvió con la puerta abierta y la miró a los ojos— No voy a irme.

—Por supuesto que lo harás. —respondió muy serio. —Ya me encargaré yo de eso.

Salió de la habitación dejándola en shock. Esas cicatrices eran profundas y claramente se las habían hecho con un cuchillo o una navaja. Y por su reacción supo que no eran las únicas que tenía. Cerró los ojos sin imaginarse por lo que había pasado y aún así había sacado a dos soldados de allí. Era increíble que estuviera cuerdo.

Y ella chillaba por un ratón. Era lógico que pensara que era una histérica. ¿Así que quería que se largara? Pues se iba a llevar una sorpresa. La iba a ver hasta en la sopa.

Ansiosa pidió el alta voluntaria tres días después. Estaba más que harta de estar allí metida— ¿Estás loca?— preguntó Shion al lado de Nagato que intentaba convencerla.

—Prefiero estar en casa —dijo firmando los papeles. —Allí estaré más cómoda.

—Deberías esperar unos días.—dijo Nagato muy serio.

—Soy médico, sé lo que tengo que hacer.— miró a su amiga y le guiñó un ojo— No haré esfuerzos y si noto algo raro, vuelvo inmediatamente.

—Eres la más cabezota...— Shion estaba a punto de pegarle cuatro gritos.

—Estoy bien. —se levantó lentamente de la cama y fue hasta sus pantalones cortos blancos que había llevado el día del ataque. Recordó que Sasuke creía que eran muy cortos.

—Está bien —dijo Nagato dándose por vencido.—No estoy de acuerdo pero si te empeñas.

—Me empeño— dijo poniéndose unas braguitas de papel que le había llevado una de las enfermeras.— En casa tengo mucho que hacer. Sin esfuerzos—añadió cuando vio que la iban a interrumpir.— Lo haré lentamente, lo prometo.

—Iré a verte en cuanto salga.

—Vale, mamá.

—¡Y ya puedes estar en la cama!

Estuvo así los veinte minutos que tardó en coger un taxi. Afortunadamente no se subió con ella, aunque no porque no lo hubiera intentado.

Suspiró de alivio al llegar a casa y cuando salió del ascensor, allí estaba Sasuke mirándola con los brazos cruzados— Veo que el radar de Shion llega hasta aquí.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Sonrió radiante— Te echaba de menos.

Sasuke la miró confundido y después entrecerró los ojos— No tiene gracia. Vuelve al hospital.

Ella se acercó a su puerta.—Estoy bien.

—Está abierta— dijo cuando iba a meter la llave.

Puso los ojos en blanco y giró el pomo. Se quedó con la boca abierta al ver que su piso estaba pintado y con los muebles colocados en el sitio donde pensaba ponerlos. — ¿Cómo sabías dónde quería los muebles?

—¿Por qué piensas que he sido yo?— preguntó molesto.

—¿Por qué sabías que la puerta estaba abierta?— entró en el salón y se dio cuenta que todo quedaba perfecto. Fue hasta la puerta de la terraza y la abrió. — ¿Me has hecho la cama?

—Unas sábanas muy bonitas— dijo tras ella. Casi la rozaba y Hinata sintió que le faltaba el aire.

—¿Te gustan?

—Me gustan mucho.— susurró en su oído— ¿Me enseñas la cicatriz?

—No estoy en forma para eso. —se alejó de él y fue hasta el dormitorio.

—Vamos, nena. Un vistacito.

Sonrió y se quitó la camiseta dándole la espalda. —Sólo si me enseñas las tuyas— dijo como si nada.

—¿De qué hablas?— se notaba la tensión en su voz pero no pensaba dejar que escurriera el bulto.

—De las cicatrices de tu torso. —fue hasta el baño y se mordió el labio inferior esperando una respuesta por su farol pues era una suposición.

El portazo al salir de su apartamento la hizo jurar por lo bajo. Estaba claro que no quería hablar del asunto. Se duchó lentamente y al salir con la bata puesta secándose el cabello con una toalla se detuvo en seco al verlo sentado en la cama. La miró como si quisiera matarla y Hinata suspiró acercándose a él. Se miraron a los ojos y ella tiró la toalla sobre la cama. —¿Has cambiado de opinión?— susurró llevando una de sus manos a su mejilla. Él apartó la cara pero ella volvió a acariciársela y esa vez no la apartó.

—Te lo ha dicho tu hermano.—dijo agarrándola por la cadera y acercándola a él.

—No lo sé todo.— su mano bajó hasta su cuello y se lo acarició hasta llegar a su nuca.

—Y no lo sabrás nunca.—ella asintió cerrando los ojos cuando las manos de Sasuke llegaron a sus muslos y subieron bajo la bata hasta acariciar su trasero— Ahora enséñame tu cicatriz.

Hinata abrió los ojos y sonrió —No hay trato.— se alejó de él y salió de la habitación para evitar problemas. Aunque con Sasuke habría problemas en cualquier habitación. Fue hasta la cocina y abrió la nevera— Mierda, tengo que hacer la compra.

—No vas a cargar pesos.— dijo Sasuke desde la puerta de la cocina. Ella asintió —Pídela por Internet.

—Todavía no tengo conexión.— le miró como un animal herido y Sasuke bufó antes de decir— Hazme una lista.

Hinata sonrió radiante y fue hasta uno de los cajones de la cocina donde tenía un block con un bolígrafo. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y empezó a escribir. Él se sentó a su lado— Nena...

—¿Si?

—No te vas a quedar.

Ella levantó la mirada — ¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó haciéndose la tonta.

—¡No te vas a quedar en el piso!

—¿Ah no?

—¡No! ¡Tienes que irte!

—¿Por qué? ¿Hay ratones?

Sasuke entrecerró el ceño— ¿Me tomas el pelo?

—No pienso irme. Acabo de comprar el piso— ignorándolo siguió escribiendo y para fastidiarlo añadió a la lista tampones y compresas.

—¡No te puedes quedar aquí!

—Para no querer que me quede, bien que me ayudas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me has pintado el piso, Sasuke.

—¡Porque estás convaleciente!

—Menuda chorrada— siseó sin dejar de escribir.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.— escribió crema hidratante de cara y Sasuke miró hacia la lista. Hinata esperó dos segundos.

—¡Ni hablar!

—No seas bobo, estamos en el siglo veintiuno.

—¡Ni hablar!

Ella para fastidiarle más escribió crema vaginal y Sasuke abrió la boca asombrado. Hinata se echó a reír a carcajadas y lo tachó haciéndolo suspirar de alivio—Tranquilo, esto no lo necesito.

—Muy graciosa. Sí, muy graciosa.— agarró el asiento de su silla y la acercó a él arrastrándolas patas. La miró a los ojos cogiéndola por la nuca— No te vas a quedar.

—¿Me vas a echar tú?— miró su boca durante unos segundos antes de volver a mirarle a los ojos.

—Sí— respondió con voz ronca antes de acercar su cara. Acarició sus labios suavemente. Para Hinata, sentir su aliento sobre sus labios húmedos fue tan excitante, que gimió sin poder evitarlo. Sasuke besó su labio inferior y lo acarició con la lengua suavemente.

Aquello era tan placentero...Hinata se apartó de golpe y se levantó. —Necesito comida congelada— dijo antes de abrir el congelador.

—Sí, me vendrá bien— dijo Sasuke de mal humor.

Disimuló para no echarse a reír porque su cara era un poema. Terminó la lista que era enorme pues no tenía de nada y se la entregó.—Espera que te doy mi tarjeta de crédito.

—¡No voy a poder con todo!

—Pide que te lo traigan— dijo como si fuera tonto.

—¡Hola!— Yumi llegó en ese momento sonriendo radiante— ¡Acabo de hablar con mamá y tengo noticias!

—Se han casado en el barco— dijo ella emocionada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Se miraron y se echaron a gritar. Se abrazaron riendo y dando saltitos. —¡Nena, no hagas eso!— la cogió por el brazo apartándola— ¿Y si se te sueltan los puntos de dentro?

—Perdona— dijo Yumi preocupada.

—Estoy bien.— dijo emocionada— Así que todo va bien.

—Sí, al parecer papá le dio la sorpresa.

—Tenemos que celebrarlo.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.— No pongas esa cara ¡Tu hermano se acaba de casar!

—Lleva casado quince años.—respondió con aburrimiento.

—No seas aguafiestas. Vete a hacer la compra.

—¿Vas a hacer la compra?— preguntó su sobrina asombrada.

—Sé comprar ¿sabes?

—Te acompaño. No me fío.

—Pues ya que vas con él —le cogió la lista de la mano a Sasuke y fue hasta la cocina para coger el boli— El champú que sea de lavanda— dijo mientras apuntaba— y los tampones...

—Dios mío, esto es una pesadilla— dijo Sasuke pasándose una mano por los ojos.

—Te compensaré.

Él la miró a los ojos y gruñó haciéndolas reír.

En cuanto se fueron miró a su alrededor satisfecha— No va mal. En realidad no quiere que te vayas. Te está haciendo un hueco en su vida y eso es importante.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Sophie Saint Rose, A tres pasos de ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: La personalidad de Hinata es más parecía a la de RTN, quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**ENTRE TONTEOS**

Tenía que conseguir que él no quisiera que se fuera. Para una persona que no quería a nadie a su alrededor de manera estable, era un paso enorme que le hubiera pintado el piso. Y la deseaba, de eso no había duda. Emocionada buscó que ponerse en el armario y recordó que tenía que ir a comprar ropa. Se puso un vestido blanco con flores azules y unas sandalias planas blancas. Se recogió el pelo y gimió al estirar la herida al levantar los brazos.

— No te apresures, Hinata. No vayas a meter la pata.—dijo apretándose la herida.

Salió al salón y vio las cajas que ellos no habían colocado, pero decidió no hacer nada para no agotarse. Se tumbó en su sofá nuevo y encendió el enorme televisor. No encontró nada que le gustara y se dijo que había cometido un error al comprarlo. Hasta que haciendo zapping encontró Lo que el viento se llevó. Hacía años que no la veía y se acomodó para verla. Minutos después ni se dio cuenta que se quedaba dormida.

Sintió como la levantaban y abrió los ojos sonriendo somnolienta a Sasuke— Duerme nena.— susurró apretándola a él.

Suspiró contra su pecho y pudo oler su after shave.— Hueles bien— susurró antes de que la dejara sobre la cama.

Le quitó las sandalias y se sentó a su lado. Hinata abrió los ojos. Parecía preocupado— Estoy bien, sólo cansada.

Él asintió y se agachó para darle un suave beso en los labios— Duérmete, entonces.

—La fiesta...

—Cuando te despiertes, lo celebraremos.

Asintió y cerró los ojos. Se quedó dormida mientras él la observaba. Lo que demostraba lo a gusto que estaba con él.

La despertó el hambre y al sentarse en la cama, escuchó susurros en el salón. Sonriendo salió de la habitación y allí estaban Shion, Naruto, Sasuke y Yumi poniéndose morados a pizza de peperonni.— ¿Hay para mí?

—¿Cómo estás?— preguntó Sasuke volviéndose.

—Hambrienta.

—Pues para ti hay un delicioso puré.— dijo Shion divertida.

—Venga ya— se acercó a la caja de pizza y Sasuke se la quitó de su alcance.

—Dieta blanda o vuelves al hospital.

Hinata fulminó con la mirada a Shion que puso cara de no haber roto un plato.— Esta me la vas a pagar.

—Ya, ya— dijo ignorándola para mirar a la televisión.

Dejando caer los hombros fue hasta la cocina y vio el bol de puré sobre la encimera. — ¿De guisantes?

—No seas pesada— dijo Sasuke sorprendiéndola pues estaba tras ella.

Se volvió para mirarlo— Soy médico y sé lo que tengo que hacer.

—Ya se nota. Ha llamado Neji.

—¿De veras? ¿Está bien?— la preocupación en su voz le hizo apretar los labios

—Está bien. Preguntaba por ti, que eres la acuchillada por un chiflado.

—No era un chiflado, era un adicto.

—Te acuchilló ¿no?

Se dio por vencida y metió el bol en el microondas.— ¿Le dijiste que estaba bien?

—Sí— se acercó y la abrazó por la cintura con cuidado de no tocarle la cicatriz. Hinata sintió que se derretía— Porque estás bien ¿verdad? No lo dices por decir.

—Estoy bien.—entrecerró los ojos mirando a Sasuke— ¿Estás preocupado por mí? —Eso sería un signo muy revelador y ansiosa espero su respuesta.

Sasuke parecía molesto con la pregunta— ¿Yo?— se apartó rápidamente—Es para que te vayas cuanto antes.

—Pues ya puedes esperar sentado— dijo algo decepcionada. Aunque no sabía de qué se sorprendía, era lógico que no sintiera aprecio por ella, todavía.

Ya se encargaría ella de que lo sintiera. Sacó el bol y cogió una cuchara bajo su atenta mirada— No voy a comer nada que no me corresponda.

—Más te vale— dijo entre dientes— Me acabo de dar cuenta que he dejado demasiadas tentaciones a tu alcance.

—Mañana podré comer lo que quiera. Siempre que lo tolere.

Salió con el bol en la mano hacia el salón, donde se sentó al lado de Yumi que estaba absorta en la película— ¿Es buena?

La chica asintió sin dejar de mirar la pantalla mientras se metía un trozo de pizza en la boca. Hinata miró a Shion que sonriendo le guiñó un ojo. Sasuke la miraba de pie con los brazos cruzados y Hinata metió la cuchara en el bol. Empezó a comer y él asintió como si fuera una niña buena. Eso era el colmo. Pasaba de intentar echarla, a controlar lo que comía.

La película era de acción y tanta persecución seguidos de millones de golpes a ella la aburrían soberanamente, así que en cuanto terminó la cena, se levantó — ¿A dónde vas?— preguntó Sasuke.

—¿Al baño?

—Vale.

—Que marcaje.—murmuró molesta mientras Shion y Naruto aguantaban la risa.

Cuando volvió, disimuló acercándose a las cajas lentamente —Ni se te ocurra— dijo Sasuke sin volverse a mirar lo que estaba haciendo.

—Sólo iba a coger un libro— dijo abriendo una caja

Él suspiró levantándose y se acercó a ella. —Nena, deja eso.

Ella estaba sacando un libro de medicina de la caja y se lo dio— No es este.

—Apuesto a que no es ninguno de esa caja.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— dijo sacando otro y dándoselo.

—Intuición masculina.

—Bueno, ya que estamos...

—Nena, no tienes estanterías.

Hizo una mueca mirando a su alrededor y al final se dio por vencida. Gimió dejando el libro dentro de la caja— Odio no hacer nada.

Sasuke sonrió dejando los libros que le había dado dentro de la caja. —¿Y qué haces cuando estás de vacaciones?

—No he tenido vacaciones en años. Ya ni me acuerdo.

—La triste vida de un estudiante de medicina— dijo Naruto divertido pasando el brazo por el hombro de su novia— Afortunadamente eso se ha acabado.

—Sí— dijo Hinata uniendo las manos y levantando los talones, balanceándose adelante y atrás pensando en qué hacer.— ¡Voy a hacer un pastel! Sasuke la cogió de la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia fuera del piso.

Caminaron los tres pasos hacia su puerta, que por supuesto estaba abierta. —¿No tienes miedo de que te roben?

—Odio tener las puertas cerradas— respondió sin pensar.

Ella lo miró de reojo entendiendo que había estado encerrado.— ¿Qué hacemos en tu cochambroso piso?—miró a su alrededor y gimió al ver todo tirado por el suelo— Sasuke ¿cómo puedes vivir así?

—Puedo. Te aseguro que es posible— respondió sin molestarse, llevándola hasta su mesa de trabajo.— Ya que no puedes hacer esfuerzos, me ayudarás en mi trabajo para compensarme por el tiempo que he perdido contigo.

Le miró ilusionada— ¿Puedo? —se sentó en el taburete y miró las fotografías que estaban pequeñitas todas juntas en varias hojas.—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Le dio una lupa y un rotulador rojo.—Tacha todas las que no muestren bien el producto.

Hinata miró la hoja con la lupa y frunció el ceño al ver que eran las del tanga rosa fucsia.— ¿El producto es el tanga?

Sasuke sonrió divertido—Nena, el producto es el collar.

¿Aquella tía tenía un collar puesto? Al fijarse bien vio que tenía razón— Jo, Sasuke. No vale ninguna.

—¿Qué dices?— se puso a su lado y cogió la lupa mirando las fotos— ¿Ves? Ésta vale.

Ella miró la foto y apenas se veía el collar detrás del abanico de plumas blancas. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que sus caras estaban muy cerca.

Tragó saliva antes de decir mirando sus labios— No, no vale.

—No hagas eso.

—¿El que?

—Pedirme que te bese para luego dejarme a medias.

Ella se incorporó indignada— ¡No hago eso!

—Ponte a trabajar— dijo divertido.

Hinata chasqueó la lengua y se puso a tachar fotografías mientras él cogía una cámara. Sólo tachaba las que no se veía el dichoso collar. En varias se veían los pechos de la modelo y las tachaba también. Algunas con saña.

Levantó la vista cuando escuchó el sonido de la cámara y vio que le había sacado una foto.— ¿Qué haces?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Bórrala.

Él estaba mirando la pantalla de la cámara y sonrió —Ni hablar. ¿Sabes que una foto puede reflejar todo lo que siente o piensa una persona?

—¿Y qué dice la mía?

—Que estás celosa.

Abrió la boca indignada— ¡Retíralo! ¡Eso es mentira!—sonriendo le sacó otra foto— ¡Sasuke para!— se bajó del taburete y estiró el brazo para coger la cámara.

—Cuidado, nena. No te hagas daño— dijo levantando el brazo para que la cámara no estuviera a su alcance.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos.— ¿Quieres guerra?— cogió otra de las cámaras y la miró. Sasuke se echó a reír a carcajadas cuando se dio cuenta que no sabía encenderla. —Serás idiota.— dijo dejando la cámara sobre la mesa.

Él le sacó otra foto— Enfado.—Hinata le sacó la lengua y él sacó otra foto.

Decidió darse por vencida y volvió al taburete— Vamos nena, no te enfades.

—¿No es lo que querías? ¿Qué me enfadara?— cogió el rotulador rojo y continuó con su trabajo. Para su sorpresa él siguió sacando fotos. —Sasuke...

—Hinata...—ella levantó la vista y le sacó otra foto.— Nena, abre uno de los botones del vestido.

Le entró la risa— ¿Qué?— él sacó otra foto sonriendo— ¿Estás loco?

—Sólo uno.

Ella miró hacia la puerta desde donde se veía el salón— ¿Y si...?

—Todavía queda una hora de película— dijo él con voz ronca.

Hinata le miró y se abrió el primer botón del vestido que llevaba dejando ver el principio del canalillo. Sasuke sacó varias fotos y ella se echó a reír porque aquello era estúpido. Se tapó la cara con las manos para que la dejara en paz y él se echó a reír— Vale, lo dejo.

En cuanto apartó las manos le sacó otra foto.— Te odio.— dijo ella cogiendo el rotulador otra vez.

Se acercó a ella y la besó en el cuello —Mentirosa. Estás loca por mí.

Sorprendida le miró a los ojos— Eso no es cierto.

—Estás deseando que hagamos el amor.

—Mira quien fue a hablar.

—Bueno, es que yo soy poco selectivo. —al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho abrió los ojos como platos, mientras ella se tensaba visiblemente apartando la mirada porque esa frase le había dolido. Como si ella fuera una más.— Nena...

—Tienes razón— se bajó del taburete y fue hacia la puerta— No eres nada selectivo. ¡Pero yo sí!— gritó antes de salir de la sala de trabajo.

Sasuke la cogió del brazo antes de que llegara a la puerta— No me has entendido.

—¡Claro que te he entendido! Además ¿para qué me detienes, si sólo quieres que me largue de aquí?

Él se enderezó y dejó caer su mano soltándola—Tienes razón. Quiero que te vayas. No me gusta tener vecinos.

—¡Claro, no vaya a ser que te caigan bien!

—¡Tú no me caes bien! ¡Desde que has llegado sólo me has dado problemas! — dijo con rabia— ¡Estoy deseando que desaparezcas de aquí!

Eso le dolió y asintió porque no podía responder sin perder los nervios.

Se volvió y salió del piso sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta.— ¡Joder, Hinata!

Le ignoró entrando en su piso. Sus amigos que seguramente lo habían oído todo disimularon mientras que ella iba hacia su habitación — Voy a darme un baño.

—Vale— dijo Shion mirándola preocupada.

Cerró la puerta con llave porque no quería que Shion la molestara.

Sintiendo unas ganas de llorar terribles, abrió el grifo del agua sentándose en el borde de la bañera. No sabía porque se implicaba con él emocionalmente. Aquello estaba abocado al desastre. Sasuke no quería ningún tipo de apego emocional y se notaba en todo lo que hacía. Le estaba diciendo claramente que se alejara de él. ¿Es que era masoquista?

Quería acostarse con ella y que se largara de allí para dejarle con su vida, que para él estaba perfectamente bien. Para que siguiera haciendo lo que le diera la gana sin preocuparse por nadie, ni siquiera por él.

Allí sentada escuchó que llamaban a la puerta— ¿Hinata?—era Yumi y ella suspiró pasándose la mano por su cabello pues no le apetecía hablar con ella. No le apetecía hablar con nadie.— No lo ha dicho en serio, Hinata— dijo la chica.— Sé que no lo ha dicho en serio.

En el fondo lo sabía, pero no podía evitar que sus palabras le hubieran hecho daño.— Yumi, hablamos mañana ¿vale?— dijo sin darse cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—Vale. Que descanses.

El agua de la bañera se había llenado hasta la mitad y se levantó quitándose el vestido. Un baño la relajaría. Se estaba metiendo dentro de la bañera cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Se sentó y suspiró apoyando la espalda— Shion, estoy bien.

—Hinata, abre.

La voz de Sasuke la tensó.— No tengo nada que hablar contigo y menos ahora.

—No quise decir eso.

—¡Por favor, déjame sola! ¡Sólo quiero relajarme con un maldito baño!

Al no escuchar nada más, suspiró porque se había ido. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Sabía que podía decir frases como esas e incluso más duras por todo lo que Sasuke había pasado, lo que no se imaginaba era que le dolieran sus desprecios. Le gustaba demasiado. Como decía su vecino, estaba loca por él y aquello iba a ser muy duro. Además seguramente no conseguiría nada. ¿Qué debía hacer? Implicarse con alguien que necesitaba terapia e intentar ayudarle, era un arma de doble filo. Podría salir ella dañada de todo eso. Podía ser ella la que sufriera.

Tardó mucho en salir del baño mientras le daba vueltas al asunto. Shion y Naruto seguían en el salón tomando un café y cuando salió en bata se la quedaron mirando. —Me voy a la cama.

—No sé que está pasando aquí pero...

—No te metas en esto— le dijo a su amiga.

—He oído lo que te ha dicho.

—No lo sabes todo.

—Cuéntamelo— Shion estaba preocupada.

—Es entre Sasuke y yo.

—Cielo, no te metas— dijo Naruto levantándose.— Vámonos a casa. Tiene que descansar.

Su amiga se levantó mirándola a los ojos— ¿Sabes dónde te estás metiendo?

—Sí.

Esa respuesta fue más para ella que para su amiga, porque ya lo había decidido. Shion apretó los labios y asintió. Se acercó a darle un abrazo —Llámame mañana.

—Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti— se alejó un poco sin soltarla y la miró a los ojos— Si necesitas hablar y desahogarte.

Hinata sonrió— Lo sé.

Naruto se acercó y la besó en la mejilla— Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana, Naruto.

Cuando se fueron cerró con llave y suspirando fue hacia su habitación. Le costó muchísimo dormirse y cuando lo hizo estuvo muy inquieta. Por primera vez soñó con el día del ataque y el miedo que sintió al ver el cuchillo clavado en su cuerpo. Se despertó sudando sobresaltada y chilló cuando una mano le acarició la espalda. Encendió la luz a toda prisa saltando de la cama y al ver a Sasuke tumbado en la cama, se quedó de piedra—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó con la respiración agitada.

—Vine a ver como estabas y me di cuenta que tenías una pesadilla.

Entonces Hinata se dio cuenta que estaba vestido y suspiró sentándose en la cama— Estaba soñando con el cuchillo.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y la abrazó— Se pasará.

—Lo sé, pero me ha sorprendido. No había soñado con ello antes. Sentía todavía más miedo que ese día.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. Allí no eras tan consciente de todo como ahora.

Hinata se dio cuenta que estaba recordando su experiencia y no sabía si eso era bueno en su caso o provocaría un retroceso. Ella levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que tenía la mirada perdida. Le cogió de la barbilla para que la mirara y desviar sus pensamientos.— ¿Quieres helado?

—¿Qué?— preguntó sorprendido para luego sonreír.— ¿Puedes comer helado?

—Es dieta blanda— le guiñó un ojo antes de darle un suave beso en los labios.

—Te va a sentar mal— dijo contra sus labios. La cogió por la cintura tumbándola en la cama.— Será mejor que te duermas.

Se separó de ella para mirarla a la cara.—No voy a tener una relación contigo, Hinata.

—Vale.— respondió indiferente.

—Nunca tendré nada contigo y llegará un punto en que no te soporte.

—Te he entendido— susurró muy seria.—Ya me has dicho que te caigo mal.

Suspiró y se dejó caer de espaldas a su lado— No me caes mal del todo. A veces me sacas de mis casillas.

—Neji dice lo mismo— respondió divertida levantándose de la cama.

Sabía que su camisón era casi transparente y solamente le cubría el trasero pero le daba igual. Ya la había visto desnuda. Fue hasta la cocina descalza y cogió un litro de helado de chocolate. Volvió a la cama y se sentó contra el cabecero de la cama. Metió la cuchara sopera dentro del helado y sacó una cucharada enorme mientras Sasuke la miraba divertido— Nena, te va a sentar mal.

Ella metió la cuchara en la boca y cerró los ojos saboreándolo.— No hay nada mejor que el chocolate.— dijo con la boca llena.

—¿Seguro?— preguntó divertido cogiendo la cuchara y probándolo.— Hay mil cosas mejores.

—¿Si? ¿Cómo qué?— le miró a los ojos mientras se metía otra cucharada en la boca.

—No sé...

—¿No has dicho que hay mil? Y no vale decir el sexo.

—Un atardecer en la playa. El baile de fin de curso. La primera vez que conduces un coche. — le guiñó un ojo— La primera vez que haces el amor...

—La primera vez que hice el amor fue horrible.— dijo ella con la boca llena.

Sasuke levantó una ceja— ¿Si? ¿Cómo fue?

—En una playa al atardecer, la primera vez que conduje mi coche, hacia el baile de fin de curso.

Sasuke se echó a reír a carcajadas— Serás mentirosa.

Iba a meter otra cucharada en la boca y Sasuke le cogió la cuchara— Ni hablar.

—¡Jo!— exclamó intentando arrebatársela.

—¡No seas glotona!— se levantó de la cama y le cogió el envase— ¡Ahora a dormir!

Ella le vio salir de la habitación y cuando volvió Hinata le sonrió. — ¿No puedes dormir?— le preguntó ella suavemente.

—No duermo muy bien.—respondió sentándose a su lado.

—¿Tomas algo para eso?

—Al principio sí, pero como no funcionaba dejé de tomarlo.— levantó la mano y le apartó un mechón de pelo metiéndoselo tras la oreja.

—¿Quieres que te recete algo?

Él negó con la cabeza y después sonrió— Me parece increíble que seas siquiatra.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque los que conozco tienen barba y son viejos.—Hinata se echó a reír y le dio un tirón en la herida. Gimió sin dejar de reír apretándose la herida. —¿Estás bien?— preguntó él preocupándose.

Asintió mirándole sin perder la sonrisa— Mi profesor favorito era viejo y tenía barba.

—No te saldrá barba ¿verdad?

Levantó la barbilla divertida— ¿Tú qué crees?

Le acarició la barbilla hasta llegar a su oreja— No hay nada raro.— dijo con voz ronca mirándola a los ojos.

—Me alegro. Ahora dame un beso y vete a tu casa porque no podré seguirte el ritmo.

—¿Un besito o un beso?— susurró contra sus labios.

—Ya que no vamos a hacer nada más, dame uno en condiciones— dijo sintiendo un hueco en el estómago de anticipación.

Sasuke acarició sus labios y atrapó su labio inferior acariciándoselo con la lengua. Ella gimió abrazando su cuello y cuando entró en su boca, respondió encantada por todo lo que le hacía sentir. Se devoraron el uno al otro y se besaron ansiosos. Los brazos de Sasuke la rodearon por la cintura apretándola a él y sentándola sobre sus rodillas. De repente apartó su boca, dejándola atontada y ella volvió a buscarlo— Más...

—Nena, no podemos.— dijo dejando caer el tirante de su camisón y descubriendo su pecho. Hinata gimió cerrando los ojos cuando su pulgar acarició su pezón antes de acunar su pecho — Eres preciosa— susurró él antes de volver a besarla. De repente la cogió por debajo de las rodillas y se levantó de la cama antes de tumbarla.— Hasta mañana— dijo carraspeando antes de volverse y salir de la habitación.

—¡No puedes dejarme así!— gritó ella indignada.

—Date una ducha fría— gritó desde el salón.

—Uhhh— gruñó ella golpeando el colchón antes de subirse de malos modos el tirante del camisón.— ¿Y como duermo yo ahora?

Apagó la luz y miró el techo. Cerró los ojos pero nada. Había dormido por la tarde mucho tiempo y no estaba acostumbrada a dormir tanto.

Maliciosa encendió la luz y caminó hasta el salón. Abrió una de las cajas y empezó a sacar libros dejándolos en el suelo para clasificarlos. Los de medicina los llevaría a su consulta privada cuando la abriera. Sólo dejaría en casa los libros de ocio. Tenía en la mano el Kamasutra que le había regalado Shion para que practicara, cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Sasuke fulminándola con la mirada— Lo sabía.

—¿No te ibas a dormir?

—¿Qué haces?— se acercó a ella y le arrebató el libro. Al leer el título, arqueó una ceja.— ¿Qué haces? —volvió a preguntar divertido.

Se sonrojó porque precisamente tenía que haberla pillado con ese libro. —Me lo regaló Shion.

—No te he preguntado eso— dijo sonriendo pasando una de las páginas.

—Lo acabo de sacar de la caja.

—Ya.

—Estoy clasificando.

—¿Y dónde lo vas a colocar?

—En mi mesilla de noche— dijo quitándoselo de las manos y yendo hacia la habitación.

Sasuke se quitó las botas y se tumbó en la cama mientras ella guardaba el libro.— ¿Qué haces?

—Voy a asegurarme de que te duermes.

Ella se arrodilló sobre la cama— ¿Contigo en la cama? ¿No es un poco peligroso?

Dio dos palmaditas sobre el colchón— Apaga la luz.

Después de hacerlo se tumbó a su lado de espaldas a él y suspiró. Sintió como se acercaba a ella y la pegaba a su torso. Increíblemente después de unos minutos, se quedó dormida escuchando su respiración.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Sophie Saint Rose, A tres pasos de ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: La personalidad de Hinata es más parecía a la de RTN, quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**PROBLEMAS Y MÁS PROBLEMAS**

La despertó la luz que entraba por la puerta de la habitación que provenía del salón. Se desperezó y al volver la cara, vio a Sasuke profundamente dormido. Se detuvo en seco porque sabía que no dormía mucho y no quería molestarlo. Salió de la cama lentamente y de puntillas fue hasta el baño del pasillo para no despertarlo. Fue hasta la cocina y empezó a hacer el desayuno. El reloj del horno vio que eran las ocho de la mañana. Hizo unos huevos y beicon. Estaba sacando el pan de la tostadora cuando un pitido en la cafetera le indicó que el café estaba listo. Yumi entró en la cocina vestida con un vestido rosa.

—Buenos días— dijo yendo hacia la nevera y cogiendo zumo de naranja.

—¿Cómo has entrado?— preguntó con la cafetera en la mano viendo como se sentaba y empezaba a desayunar.

—Estaba abierto.

Puso los ojos en blanco pensando que tenía que hablar seriamente de la seguridad con Sasuke. Se sentó junto a Yumi. La chica la miró con picardía. — Habéis dormido juntos ¿verdad?

—Dormir es la palabra clave.— respondió masticando.

Después de soltar una risita empezó a untar mantequilla en la tostada.— No duerme mucho.

—Lo sé.

—¿No piensas comentar nada?

—De momento, no. —le guiñó un ojo antes de preguntar— ¿Te vienes a comprar unas estanterías o tienes algo que hacer?

—Por la tarde he quedado con mis amigas, así que vale.

Sasuke entró en la cocina sin mirarlas y fue directamente hasta la cafetera. Evidentemente era de los que se levantaban gruñones, así que lo ignoraron mientras se tomaba su café. —También podemos ir a comprar ropa en lugar de las estanterías.

—Yo voto por la ropa.

Sasuke gruñó antes de llenarse la taza otra vez. Consideraba que después de la primera taza ya se le podría hablar, así que se levantó y se acercó a él. Sonriendo dijo —Buenos días.

La cogió con cuidado de la cintura mirándola con el ceño fruncido y la besó en la boca suavemente— No me hables hasta el mediodía.

Yumi soltó una risita y ella suspiró— Vale, pero ¿no quieres comer nada?

Sasuke volvió a gruñir y la soltó para salir de la cocina llevándose su taza de café. Se volvió a Yumi y sonrió— No ha ido del todo mal.

—Has estado fantástica.

Decidieron irse de compras. Primero fueron a comprar las estanterías y se decidió por unas que iban de suelo a techo. Tenía muchos libros y la aprovecharía. —Acuérdese de anclarla a la pared.— le dijo el joven dependiente.—El peso puede volcarla.

—Se lo recordaré— dijo Yumi con una radiante sonrisa.

—Te guuusta— le canturreó al oído.

—Cállate— susurró sonrojándose. —Serás cría.

Hinata no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas y cuando llegaron a la caja el chico dijo— Doscientos treinta y cinco dólares.

Le entregó la tarjeta de crédito y miró la chapa de plástico que tenía en la camiseta— ¿Haku, tienes novia?

Yumi la miró como si quisiera matarla—No— dijo el chaval algo sonrojado, poniéndose nervioso mientras pasaba la tarjeta.

—Porque Yumi tampoco. ¿Cuantos años tienes?

—¡Hinata!— Yumi no sabía donde meterse de la vergüenza y disimulando miraba a cualquier sitio menos al dependiente.

Haku miró a Yumi de reojo y respondió— Dieciséis.

—Perfecto para Yumi, que tiene quince.

—Hinata...

—¿Te gusta?—la chica gimió y Haku empezó a encontrar todo muy gracioso.—Dime, como sino te escuchara ¿Te gusta?

—Sí.

Yumi se sonrojó todavía más y sonrió dulcemente. Con timidez miró a Haku y él le preguntó—¿Quieres ir al cine esta tarde?

—Vale.

—¿Me das tu número?— le dio un block y un boli. Hinata firmó el recibo de la tarjeta de crédito mientras Yumi lo apuntaba a toda prisa.

Cuando se iban Haku dijo —Te llamo a las tres, Yumi.

La chica sonrió despidiéndose con la mano— Bien hecho. —Hinata la cogió por los hombros pegándola a ella mientras se reía.—Ahora vamos a comprar ropa para estar guapas.

Cuando se bajaron del ascensor vieron la enorme caja de la estantería en el hall y se miraron extrañadas pues la música se oía a todo volumen en casa de Sasuke. —Esta trabajando ¿por qué no ha abierto la puerta de tu piso?— Yumi estaba confundida y algo enfadada, pero Hinata la cogió de la muñeca deteniéndola porque iba a decirle algo a su tío.

La miró a los ojos y susurró— No le digas nada.

—Pero Hinata...

—Es una pataleta. No le digas nada. Me está diciendo que no forma parte de mi vida y que no tiene que hacerse cargo de esas cosas. Ha tenido que firmar el albarán de entrega para que lo dejaran ahí.

Yumi entrecerró los ojos —Entiendo.

—Si le dices algo, se cabreará y discutiremos, que es lo que quiere para dejar clara su posición.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Hinata sonrió maliciosa—No puedo cargar pesos ¿recuerdas? Esa estantería no se quedará ahí mucho tiempo.

Yumi echó una risita—Eres muy lista.

Le guiñó un ojo y fue hasta la puerta de su piso. — ¿Te apetece un refresco mientras preparo la comida?

—Claro. —entró tras ella y dejó sus compras sobre la mesa del salón, antes de seguirla al dormitorio. —Esa ropa interior es preciosa.

—Ya era hora que me renovara. ¿No me lo habías sugerido?

—Tus bragas eran de monja. Hasta las mías eran más bonitas y eso que me las compra mamá.

Después de colgar la ropa nueva fueron hasta la cocina y prepararon espaguetis.— ¿Tu tío querrá comer algo?

—Ni idea, cuando trabaja sólo come cuando decide acabar la sesión. Una vez tuvo a la modelo diez horas sin comer hasta que consiguió lo que quería.

—¿Es bueno?— preguntó recogiendo la cocina.

—¿Bueno? Las marcas se lo rifan para que fotografíe sus productos y las modelos trabajan gratis para él porque muchas han conseguido sobresalir gracias a su trabajo.— dijo orgullosa antes de beber de su cola.

Hinata asintió pensando en ello mientras limpiaba la encimera— ¿Puedo empezar a comer? No me dará tiempo si tengo que esperar al tío.— dijo Yumi sirviéndose espaguetis.

—Sí, voy a preguntarle si quiere comer.

Tenía ganas de verlo y se miró el vestido de gasa verde que llevaba puesto antes de entrar en su piso. La música estaba bastante alta y frunció el ceño porque no le escuchaba dar órdenes a la modelo, así que supuso que estaba solo. Iba a entrar en la sala de trabajo cuando escuchó una risita en la habitación de Sasuke. Se detuvo en seco y escuchó mirando hacia la puerta que estaba entornada. Otra risita le puso los pelos de punta y dio dos pasos hacia la puerta. Alargó la mano y abrió la puerta lentamente.

Sasuke rodeaba con sus brazos a una pelirroja, que se reía como una hiena mientras la besaba en el cuello. Hinata sintió que alguien le retorcía las entrañas al ver como besaba su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja. Su primer impulso fue querer gritarle y agarrar a aquella pelirroja de los rizos para sacarla de allí, pero algo la detuvo. Pálida dio un paso atrás sin hacer ruido y lentamente salió del piso. No se podía creer que después de haber dormido con ella, se fuera a acostar con otra. Aunque sólo fuera sexo, se sentía traicionada. Algo estúpido teniendo en cuenta que le había advertido que llegaría a aborrecerla.

Sumida en sus pensamientos entró en la cocina — ¿Sigue trabajando?—miró a Yumi que al ver su cara frunció el ceño— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí— forzó una sonrisa sentándose a la mesa como sino pasara nada— Está ocupado, así que comeremos nosotras.

Comió poco y Yumi preguntó al ver que estaba muy callada.— ¿No te encuentras bien?

—No quiero comer mucho porque es mi primer día de dieta normal— dijo levantándose llevando sus platos al fregadero— Si quieres algo de postre...

—No, me voy que llego tarde. Además tengo que llamar a mis amigas para decírselo.

Sonrió viéndola tan impaciente.— ¿Qué te vas a poner para tu cita?

—El vestido amarillo.

Hinata asintió— Vas a dejarlo con la boca abierta.

—Deséame suerte.

—¡Pásalo bien!

Cuando Yumi se fue, Hinata cerró los ojos intentando retener las lágrimas y gimió girándose y apoyándose con ambas manos en el fregadero. Se dobló intentando clamarse y para ello respiró profundamente varias veces, mientras en su mente no dejaba de ver a Sasuke besando a la pelirroja. Sentía un dolor en el pecho que la obligaba a respirar entrecortadamente y abrió el agua fría para meter la cara bajo el chorro. Le sentó bien y alargó la mano hacia un trapo limpio de cocina para secarse —Nena, ¿estás bien?

Se sobresaltó al escucharlo y se volvió para ver a Sasuke en la puerta de la cocina mirándola preocupado.— ¡No me asustes así!— exclamó furiosa.

—Perdona pero...— entrecerró los ojos al ver que los suyos estaban rojos. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí— respondió entrecortadamente bajando la vista.—Creo que me voy a acostar un rato. Ha sido una mañana demasiado intensa.

Sasuke se acercó pero ella lo esquivó para salir de la cocina— Si quieres espaguetis todavía quedan— dijo saliendo.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

—¡Sí!— entró en la habitación y cerró de un portazo. Se quitó el vestido que había mojado en el pecho y lo tiró al suelo para lavar, cuando se abrió la puerta— ¿No te he dicho que me voy a acostar un rato?— preguntó yendo en ropa interior hacia las cortinas para cerrarlas.

—Hinata ¿qué pasa?

Ignorándolo se subió a la cama y apartó el edredón para tumbarse. —Nada. Estoy cansada, eso es todo.

—Parece que estás enfadada— se sentó a su lado y ella se giró intentando retener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de nuevo. Sasuke suspiró y alargó la mano para tocar su hombro. Sin poder evitarlo, ella hizo un gesto para que la soltara. No soportaba que la tocara después de lo que había visto— Si es por lo de la estantería...

—Me importa poco la puñetera estantería.— dijo entre dientes.

—Entonces ¿qué coño te pasa?— la cogió por el hombro y la volvió de golpe— Es evidente que estás enfadada.

—¡No estoy enfadada! ¡Estoy disgustada y sino eres capaz de ver la diferencia es porque eres un insensible de mierda!

Sasuke la miró atónito— ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Nada!— se volvió otra vez y abrazó la almohada— ¿Puedes dejarme sola?

—Esto me pasa por intentar entenderte.— dijo él levantándose de la cama.

—No sé para que te molestas, si no vas a soportarme dentro de nada.

—¡Empiezo a no soportarte!

—¡Muy bien! ¡Yo tampoco soporto que me toques después de que te has tirado a una pelirroja!— gritó sin poder evitarlo.

El silencio en la habitación se hizo tan pesado que se podía cortar. Sasuke no decía nada y ella se aferraba a la almohada sin querer mirarle.

—Hinata...— susurró después de varios segundos eternos.

—¡Vete! —Después de varios segundos en los que ella ya no pudo retener sus silenciosas lágrimas, Sasuke salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. —Estúpido insensible— susurró furiosa.

Al pasar una hora ya se habían agotado las lágrimas y empezó a pensar que no había hecho bien. Él no tenía que darle ninguna explicación y así no iba a conseguir nada. No había ningún compromiso entre ellos y no había sido justa. Aunque le doliera, él era libre y sólo era su vecino. Que se hubieran dado cuatro besos no significaba que pudiera reclamarle nada.

Aunque estaba furiosa con él por hacerle daño. Era boba pensando que podía cambiarlo. Él estaba muy a gusto así y ella no le necesitaba. No necesitaba a ningún hombre. Podía arreglarse sola. Siempre lo había hecho, así que se olvidaría del asunto y se centraría en su carrera. En cuanto se repusiera, empezaría el contrato que le había ofrecido en el hospital e iniciaría una nueva vida. Solamente centrada en la psiquiatría y en dos años pondría su propia consulta. Esos eran sus planes y eso es lo que pensaba hacer. Tener un vecino que le alteraba la presión sanguínea, no le afectaría. Nunca más.

Decidida se levantó de la cama y fue al baño donde se lavó la cara.

Después de ponerse unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y una camiseta negra de tirantes, salió de la habitación. Terminó de limpiar la cocina y cuando lo dejó todo impecable fue hacia el salón. Entrecerró los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que no oía música, así que Sasuke no debía estar en casa.

Abrió la puerta de casa y vio la enorme caja de la estantería. Abrió la caja y cogió uno de los frontales. Lentamente lo arrastró hasta el salón, colocando bajo el otro extremo la alfombrilla del baño para que no marcara el parquet. No le había costado nada, así que sonrió satisfecha y así fue metiendo todas las enormes piezas de la estantería y colocándolas en el suelo como debían ir según el croquis.

Cuando terminó se dio cuenta que necesitaba un destornillador de estrella que no tenía. Se mordió el labio inferior levantándose del suelo y salió a recoger el cartón, para no dejarlo en el descansillo mientras iba a comprar el destornillador. Estaba doblándolo cuando salió del piso la pelirroja. Hinata se quedó de piedra al verla salir y decir mirando hacia el interior de la casa de Sasuke —Hasta luego, cariño.

—Te enviaré las fotos por mail para que las añadas a tu book. —dijo Sasuke desde el interior del piso.

—Eres un cielo. Le diré a Lana que se pase mañana.

Sasuke se echó a reír— Está bien.

La pelirroja cerró la puerta riéndose y fue hasta el ascensor ignorándola.

Hinata apretó los labios mientras miraba a la pelirroja con ganas de matarla. Dobló el cartón con furia taladrándola con la mirada, viendo como se metía en el ascensor con un vestido azul que casi dejaba ver su trasero— La muy zorra...— murmuró golpeando el cartón intentando reducir su tamaño.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

El grito de Sasuke la sobresaltó y miró hacia la puerta— ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

Furioso se acercó y miró el cartón— ¿Has sacado tú la estantería?

—Repito, ¿a ti qué te importa?

Sasuke se pasó una mano por su pelo furioso— ¿Estás loca? ¡Eso pesa mucho!

Ignorándolo cogió el enorme cartón entre los brazos y entró en su piso, dejándolo al lado de la puerta. Él entró tras ella y vio la estantería lista para montar. Un músculo de su mandíbula saltó al verla, pero Hinata fue hasta su bolso furiosa. No quería ni verlo y mucho menos en ese momento. Se colgó su bolso del hombro y fue hacia la puerta hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba descalza. Volvió a la habitación y Sasuke la siguió furioso. — No sé por qué estás enfadada conmigo.

—Entonces eres más idiota de lo que pensaba.

—¡Puedo hacer con mi vida lo que me dé la gana!

—Exacto. Lo mismo que yo.— se puso unas sandalias y pasó ante él dispuesta a irse.

Sasuke la cogió por el brazo furioso— ¡Estás montando un drama por algo que no es cosa tuya! ¡Si me acuesto con otra, no es asunto tuyo!

Sabía que tenía razón, pero aún así esas palabras le dolieron porque no había pensado en ella en ningún momento— Vale.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos negros sin creerse ni una palabra— ¿Entonces esta discusión se acaba aquí?

Ella le miró como si fuera idiota— Claro, se acaba aquí. ¿Me sueltas, por favor? Tengo que ir a comprar.

—Hinata...

—Somos vecinos y ya está. Me ha quedado claro. Ahora suéltame para que pueda irme. Sasuke aspiró apretando los labios y soltó su brazo lentamente. Ella forzó una sonrisa y dijo — ¿Ahora sales de mi casa para que pueda cerrar con llave?

—Me pones de los nervios.

—Sí, eres muy claro en tus opiniones. Y ya que te pongo de los nervios, no me soportas y todas esas cosas tan agradables que me dices, creo que lo mejor será que no entres en mi casa cuando te da la gana.— dijo suavemente sintiendo que se le rompía el corazón. Sasuke enderezó los hombros pero al ver que no decía nada, ella continuó— Creo que es lo mejor para no confundir las cosas.

—Está bien.

Sasuke la miraba como si quisiera matarla pero ella asintió y salió de la habitación. Esperó a que saliera Sasuke y cerró con llave— También creo que deberías devolverme la llave de mi piso. Sino vas a entrar, no tiene sentido que la tengas. Así se la podré dar a Shion por si ocurre algo.

Sasuke furioso entró en su casa y dos minutos después se la tiró desde la puerta antes de cerrar con fuerza. Haciendo una mueca recogió la llave del suelo antes de decir en voz alta. — ¡Muy maduro, Sasuke!

No sabía por qué, pero se pasó toda la tarde paseando por la ciudad con el destornillador en el bolso porque no quería meterse en casa para escuchar a Sasuke al otro lado del tabique. Cuando llegó a casa, le extrañó no escuchar la música, pero al entrar pensó que debía haberse ido como ella.

Decepcionada y muy triste porque se sentía muy a gusto con él, se sentó en el suelo y sacó el destornillador del bolso para empezar a trabajar. Se pasó una hora intentando montar el dichoso mueble cuando le sonó el teléfono. —¿Diga?

—Tienes que venir al hospital.— dijo Shion nerviosa.

—Estoy de baja— dijo frunciendo el ceño— Si quieren que trabaje diles que...

—Yumi acaba de ingresar por un accidente de tráfico. Me lo acaba de decir Naruto.

—¿Sasuke?

—¡Le ha avisado la policía y ya está aquí!

Colgó en ese momento y cogió su bolso para salir corriendo. Afortunadamente encontró taxi enseguida y en cuanto entró en urgencias a toda prisa vio a Sasuke en la sala de espera— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sasuke se pasó una mano por el cabello muy nervioso.— No lo sé. Al parecer salía con un chico...

—Sí, Haku.—dijo impaciente.

—Y han tenido un accidente con una moto. ¡Pero nadie me dice nada!

—Espera aquí.— dijo dándole el bolso.

Entró dentro de la sala y fue hacia los box donde había más movimiento. —¡Hinata!

Yumi estaba en un box con la cortina abierta sujetándose el brazo. Se acercó a toda prisa revisándola. Tenía el brazo roto pero no parecía que tuviera más a simple vista— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Un taxi se saltó un semáforo y Haku consiguió esquivarlo, pero derrapamos cayendo sobre la calzada— dijo llorando.—Creo que está mal porque lo atropelló un coche después.

Suspiró de alivio al ver que ella estaba bien dentro de lo que cabía. La cogió del brazo delicadamente y observó el trauma. — ¿Te duele algo aparte del brazo? — se acercó al informe y vio que estaba sin rellenar, así que no le habían hecho ninguna prueba aparte de tomarle la tensión que estaba bien. — Cielo, vas a tener que esperar un poco hasta que los críticos pasen a quirófano.

—¿Está muy mal?

—Espera que voy a ver.

Se acercó a uno de los box y vio que no era Haku. Fue al de al lado y Naruto estaba dando órdenes mientras practicaba un masaje cardiaco, lo que indicaba que no iba bien. Una de las enfermeras se apartó y ella tomó su lugar.— ¿Qué tenemos?

—¿Qué haces aquí?— su amigo la miró sorprendido.

—Le conozco.

—¡Joder, no recupero el pulso!

—¿Tiempo?

—¡Dos minutos!—dijo la enfermera.

—¿Qué le has puesto?

—Nada todavía— dijo agotado por el masaje cardiaco.

—¿Desfibrinación?

—Negativa.

—¡Epinefrina!—ordenó subiéndose a la camilla y poniéndose a horcajadas sobre Haku —Cambio.

Naruto se alejó y ella empezó el masaje cardiaco— Vamos Haku, no me hagas esto.

Un enfermera insuflaba aire en él mientras ella realizaba el masaje.

Escuchó a Yumi llorando tras ella— ¡Llevaros a la chica!—gritó sintiendo que los brazos empezaban a dolerle, cuando la máquina reaccionó.

—¡Tiene pulso!—gritó Naruto. La cogió por las axilas ayudándola a bajar. Le cogió el estetoscopio a un residente de primer año y escuchó el pulso.

Miró a Naruto y asintió.

—Quiero un tac abdominal y craneal. ¿Tensión?

—Estabilizándose.—respondió una enfermera.

Se quitó el estetoscopio del cuello y le dijo a Naruto. —Voy a hablar con Sasuke.

—Mientras tanto me encargo de Haku.

Se miró las manos que estaban llenas de sangre del chico pues tenía una herida en le barbilla que había sangrado bastante y se miró la ropa. Él bajo de sus pantalones cortos también se había manchado. Hizo una mueca y fue hasta uno de los fregaderos. Salió secándose las manos y fue hasta Yumi que estaba muerta de miedo sentada en la camilla— Haku va camino del tac. De momento le hemos estabilizado.

—¿Se va a morir?

Hinata suspiró y tiró la toalla de papel al cubo que había al lado de la camilla— Vamos a hacer todo lo que podamos por él, Yumi. Te lo prometo.—ella asintió limpiándose las lágrimas.— Enseguida vuelvo, voy a hablar con tu tío que está de los nervios.

Salió a la sala de visitas y Sasuke se acercó a toda prisa. Cuando vio la sangre en su ropa palideció— No es de Yumi. Es de su cita.— dijo pasándose la mano por la frente.— Ella tiene un brazo roto pero tenemos que hacerle pruebas. Todavía no hemos tenido tiempo porque hemos tenido que estabilizar a Haku, que está grave.

—¿Pero ella está bien?

—Esta sentada en la camilla con el brazo roto.— dijo cogiéndolo del antebrazo para alejarlo de las sillas donde varias personas estaban esperando— En un segundo te dejaré pasar para que la veas, pero no quiero que comentes nada a nadie sobre el estado de Haku. —miró sobre su hombro.— ¿Están aquí sus familiares?

—No hay nadie— dijo molesto.

—¿No les han avisado?—Sasuke se encogió de hombros.—Está bien, diré a una de las chicas de recepción que los avisen. Pobre chico— dijo con pena.

Le miró a los ojos— Le salvó la vida ¿sabes? Esquivó al taxi que se había saltado el semáforo y al hacerlo salió despedido para ser atropellado por un coche.

—Joder.

—Tengo que volver.

—Voy contigo.—dijo decidido.

Se mordió el labio inferior y asintió—Vale, pero quédate en una esquina y no abras la boca. Si me ve el jefe de residentes, me va a crujir.

—Está bien.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Sophie Saint Rose, A tres pasos de ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: La personalidad de Hinata es más parecía a la de RTN, quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**ESTO NO SE ACABA**

Entraron en urgencias y lo llevó hasta Yumi. Se abrazaron y Yumi se echó a llorar. Hinata se emocionó al ver a Sasuke apretándola contra él y besándola en la sien. Ella era una de las pocas personas que formaban parte de su vida y no podía perderla. Tragando saliva cogió su bolso de encima de la camilla y susurró.—Vuelvo ahora.

Fue hasta el vestuario y se puso un pijama. Cuando salió se encontró con Shion mientras se hacía una coleta— Ni hablar— dijo su amiga cogiéndola del brazo— Hay personal de sobra y tú estás convaleciente.

—Voy a ver a Haku y tengo que encargarme de Yumi que está muy asustada.

Su amiga bufó dándose por vencida.— Está bien, te acompaño.

—Como en los viejos tiempos— dijo sonriente.

—Igualito.— respondió irónica.

—No seas aguafiestas.

Entraron en la sala donde le estaban haciendo el tac a Haku.— ¿Qué tenemos?

El técnico y Naruto estaban mirando la pantalla. —Tiene cuatro costillas rotas, rotura de bazo y un hematoma subdural.

—Mierda. Llama a neurocirugía para la consulta— dijo mirando la pantalla. —Yo creo que se reabsorberá sólo, ¿tú qué opinas?

—Lo mismo. Lo mejor es operar el bazo enseguida para retener la hemorragia interna.

—Sí, es lo mejor— dijo Shion mirando las pruebas.— De todas maneras consultar con neuro.

—¿Nagato trabaja hoy?

—Sí, le he visto en la cafetería.

—Él se encargará de Haku y lo dejará como nuevo— dijo yendo hacia el teléfono de la pared para que llamaran a Nagato al busca.

Cuando su amigo revisó las pruebas— Que lo preparen, yo me encargo. —miró a Hinata y suspiro— De verdad eres desesperante.

—¡No hago esfuerzos!

—¡Me han dicho que lo has reanimado! ¡Como te tenga que operar otra vez, me vas a oír!

—Sólo me voy a ocupar de un brazo roto. Una tontería.

Nagato puso los ojos en blanco haciéndolos reír.

Cuando volvió a urgencias escuchó que alguien la llamaba— ¡Doctora Hyuga!

Gimió dándose la vuelta y vio al jefe de residentes acercándose a ella como si quisiera desintegrarla del planeta.— Buenas noches, doctor Yakushi. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—¡Déjese de tonterías! ¿Que hace aquí? ¡Usted está de baja!

—Sí pero mi sobrina ha tenido un accidente de moto y he venido a...

El hombre entrecerró los ojos— Usted no tiene sobrinas. Sabelotodo, pensó ella buscando una salida— En realidad es sobrina de mi novio. Venga que se lo presento.

Como no la creía, la siguió hasta donde estaba Sasuke, que hablaba con Yumi muy serio. En cuanto la vio la fulminó con la mirada— ¿Tú le organizaste esa cita? — le gritó dejándola atónita mientras varios los miraban.— ¿Quién coño te crees que eres para meterte en nuestras vidas?

Yumi le miró horrorizada— ¡No fue culpa suya! A mí me gustaba y...

—¡No la excuses! ¡Desde que la conocemos sólo ha causado problemas!— la señaló con el dedo— No se te ocurra volver a acercarte a Yumi ¿me oyes? ¡Es mi responsabilidad y desde ahora digo que no te volverás a acercar a ella!

El jefe de residentes pareció ofendido— ¿Y este es su novio? ¡No deje que la trate así, doctora Hyuga!

—¿Su novio? —preguntó con desprecio. —No tocaría a esta entrometida ni aunque fuera la última mujer de la tierra.

—¡Tío!

Como no se esperaba ese ataque en ese momento, Hinata palideció visiblemente y el jefe de residentes no sabía qué decir. —Cuando termine con ese brazo, váyase a casa a descansar, Hinata.—dijo llamándola por su nombre por primera vez desde que la conocía— No tiene buen aspecto.

—Sí, doctor.— respondió casi sin voz sin poder mirar a Sasuke. Forzó una sonrisa hacia Yumi que la miraba atónita al borde de las lágrimas —Vamos a quitarte el vestido ¿vale? Sasuke tienes que salir— susurró llevando la mano hasta la cortina dispuesta a cerrarla.

La chica miró a su tío que no se había movido y le exigió—¡Tienes que salir!

—Esperaré fuera.

Cuando salió, cerró la cortina y Yumi iba a decir algo, pero Hinata negó con la cabeza— Te ayudo a quitarte el vestido. Quiero reconocerte.

Después de hacerle un reconocimiento completo y de suministrarle algo para el dolor pues lo que le habían puesto era poco, la llevó a rayos y vio que era una rotura limpia. Naruto estaba ayudando a Nagato en el quirófano, así que tuvo que llamar a traumatólogo para que le colocara el hueso, pues ella no podía hacer esfuerzos. La acompañó en todo momento y habló con ella disimulando lo mal que se sentía, mientras uno de los residentes de traumatología la escayolaba.

Una cosa es que discutieran en privado y otra muy distinta que la humillara en público. Shion ya debía de haberse enterado y entró en la sala cuando estaba ayudando a vestirse a Yumi. Le advirtió con la mirada que no dijera nada y su amiga que la conocía muy bien no abrió la boca. —Ya puedes irte a casa— dijo cogiendo los medicamentos que tenía que tomar para el dolor que le había recetado. —Shion, enseguida vuelvo.

—Aquí te espero— dijo en un tono que no admita discusión.

—¿No vienes a casa con nosotros?— preguntó la chica preocupada.

—Voy a quedarme con Haku.

—¿Me llamarás cuando salga de quirófano?

—Te lo prometo. —fueron hacia la salida lentamente porque Yumi estaba dolorida de los golpes y cuando salieron, allí estaba Sasuke de pie esperando con los brazos cruzados. En cuanto las vio se acercó a toda prisa.—Ya está— dijo ella antes de que dijera nada— Tienes que darle una de estas pastillas cada ocho horas— dijo tendiendo el frasco— y dale esta para dormir. Quiero que descanse esta noche.

—Está bien.

Yumi le dio un beso en la mejilla sorprendiéndola— Gracias por estar a mi lado.

Sonrió con tristeza— De nada.

—Hinata...— dijo Sasuke.

—Tengo que irme— se dio la vuelta y pasó las puertas sin dirigirle la mirada.

A toda prisa se acercó a la sala donde habían escayolado a Yumi y abrió la puerta sin entrar— Tengo que ir al quirófano.

Shion se acercó a ella y la cogió del brazo metiéndola en la sala —Nagato y Naruto se ocupan. El chico va bien. —la miró a los ojos —Ahora dime qué coño está pasando.

Se cruzó de brazos— Ya no pasa nada. Eso se acabó.

Shion se sentó en la camilla con una pierna colgando—Explícate.

—Tiene estrés post-traumático y me gustaba.

—Y pensabas que podías ayudarle y comer perdices.

Hizo una mueca por la crudeza de su amiga— Algo así.

Shion la observó atentamente— Dios mío estás enamorada de ese déspota, ¿verdad?

—¡No! ¡Ya te he dicho que me gustaba!

—Para que a ti te guste alguien, tiene que gustarte mucho. ¿Te has acostado con él?

—¡No!

Shion suspiró pasándose una mano por la frente antes de volver a mirarla— No voy a negar que me cae bien, pero no puedes tolerar que te trate así, Hinata.

—Lo sé. Por eso se ha acabado.

—Que se ha acabado está claro por como te ha puesto delante de todos.— dijo indignada.

—Estaba enfadado porque yo organice la cita.

—¡No eres responsable del accidente!

—Él no opina lo mismo.—se sentó en una silla porque estaba agotada— Venga Shion, sabes que los familiares quieren echar la culpa a alguien y me escogió a mí.

—¡Lo sé, pero me da rabia que en lugar de besarte los pies, que es lo que tenía que hacer porque estás convaleciente y has venido a ayudar, te ponga del revés delante de todos!

Tragó saliva para evitar llorar.— ¿Sabes? Ayer durmió conmigo en la cama y me consoló cuando tuve una pesadilla por el incidente del cuchillo.

—¿Y qué ha hecho después?

—¿Por qué crees que ha hecho algo?

—¿Sufre desapego emocional?— asintió sabiendo lo que iba a decir. —Entonces es lógico que después de haber dormido contigo, hiciera algo para darse cuenta que no siente nada por ti.

—Se ha acostado con otra—Shion asintió cruzándose de brazos.— Mierda Hinata, estás en un lío de narices.— se miraron a los ojos— Te aconsejaría que salieras corriendo, pero ya estás enamorada de él. Si quieres salvar la situación, tendrás que emplear a fondo los conocimientos que has adquirido.

—No soy objetiva. Sabía que lo había hecho a propósito y en lugar de ignorarlo, me puse como una fiera. No va a funcionar. Además su estrés es parecido al sufrido por...

Shion entrecerró los ojos— Suéltalo.

—Los soldados de Afganistán.

Su amiga bufó levantándose de la camilla— ¿Tiene pesadillas?

—Mientras durmió conmigo no, pero realmente no lo sé.

—¿Cuando pasó?

—Hace cuatro años. Él no me lo ha contado. Fue Neji.

—Al menos lleva una vida medianamente normal. Tiene trabajo...

—Se acuesta con las modelos, no quiere vecinos que le molesten, lleva una vida desordenada... tú no has visto su piso. Es un desastre. —suspiró apoyando los codos en las rodillas tapándose la cara. —No sé para que me agobio, le he quitado las llaves de mi casa y no voy a dar marcha atrás.

—Pues ayer se preocupaba de ti— susurró Shion.—Puede que no se diera cuenta, pero se preocupaba por ti y el día que te operaron se mordía las uñas esperando al lado de Neji.

—Da igual— dijo levantándose— Voy a ver como está Haku y después me voy a casa.

—Hinata...— se volvió a mirar a su amiga —Me tienes para lo que quieras. Lo sabes ¿no?

—Claro.

—No quiero que me ocultes nada por miedo a lo que pueda decirte. Yo siempre estaré de tu lado.

Emocionada se acercó y la abrazó— Gracias.

—De nada.

—Vamos a ver cómo va ese chico.

Haku pasó a cuidados intensivos. Nagato habló con sus padres que estaban trabajando en un restaurante y no se habían enterado del accidente hasta que llegaron a casa. Ella acompañó a su madre a cuidados intensivos y le explicó lo que había pasado— Su hijo fue rápido de reflejos y salvó a Yumi.

—Me gustaría conocerla— dijo la mujer limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Se lo diré.

La madre de Haku le cogió la mano con cuidado todavía impresionada por ver a su hijo rodeado de aparatos— Se pondrá bien ¿verdad?

—Es muy pronto para saberlo, pero somos optimistas. Sino hay ningún problema se despertará dentro de poco. —sonrió a la madre—Aunque le va a doler todo el cuerpo, al pobrecito.

La dejó sola y sonrió a su padre que esperaba ansioso a su mujer.—Saldrá enseguida.

Estaba cambiándose cuando hizo una mueca recordando que no tenía el móvil de Yumi. Tendría que decírselo a Sasuke porque Yumi seguramente estaba dormida.

Al llegar a casa llamó a su puerta pues no quería entrar sin llamar primero y escuchó los pasos al otro lado. Se acercaban a toda prisa. Se abrió la puerta y Sasuke la miró de arriba abajo— Pareces cansada.

—¿Puedes decirle a Yumi que Haku salió de quirófano y que todo ha ido bien?

—¿Se repondrá?

—Nagato me ha dicho que saldrá de esta, pero nunca se sabe. Siempre puede haber problemas— fue hasta su puerta y sacó las llaves. Estaba metiendo la llave en la cerradura cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que Sasuke la observaba.— Hasta mañana— susurró entrando en casa.

—Hinata, sobre lo de...

Ella suspiró y se volvió para mirarlo— Mira, estoy agotada y lo que menos necesito ahora es hablar contigo.

Sasuke apretó los labios y asintió antes de decir— Hasta mañana.

Sin responder cerró la puerta y dejando caer el bolso al lado de la puerta fue hasta la habitación. Se duchó a toda prisa, porque sólo quería meterse en la cama y dormir veinte horas seguidas. Con el pelo húmedo se tumbó sobre la cama y suspiró cerrando los ojos.

Se despertó en mitad de la noche y sintió un peso en la cintura. Se dio cuenta que era un brazo y miró sobre su hombro para ver a Sasuke durmiendo profundamente tras ella.

Suspiró volviendo a su posición pensando en cómo habría entrado en su casa y algo preocupada porque Yumi estuviera sola en su piso. Se volvió otra vez y le apretó en el hombro— Sasuke— susurró.

Él gimió y abrió un ojo— Nena, estaba dormido.

—¿Yumi está sola en tu piso?

—Está en la habitación de al lado.—respondió antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

Se quedó de piedra al escucharlo. ¡Se habían trasladado a su piso! —Duérmete, preciosa.—la apretó a él y Hinata no sabía qué hacer. ¡No los iba a echar en mitad de la noche! Ya hablaría por la mañana con él. Entonces pensó en la medicación de Yumi y alargó el brazo para encender la luz.—Nena...

—¿Le has dado la pastilla a Yumi?

Sasuke miró su reloj y dijo— Hace una hora— se volvió dándole la espalda y ella pudo ver que estaba en camiseta y calzoncillos. Puso los ojos en blanco y apagó la luz tumbándose a su lado. Sasuke se puso boca arriba y susurró— ¿Te estarás preguntando que hacemos aquí?

—Se me ha pasado por la cabeza, la verdad.— respondió irónica.

—La llave que te di no era la tuya.

—También se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

—Me confundí.—dijo divertido.

—Ya. —se quedaron en silencio unos minutos y preguntó— ¿No vas a decir nada más?

—Contigo duermo.

Esas dos palabras le cortaron el aliento, porque le decía mucho más de lo que quería demostrar. —Entonces tendré que cobrarte alquiler.

—¿Cuanto?— pasó su brazo por debajo de su cuello y la apretó contra su pecho.

—Colocarás la estantería y harás lo que te pida.

—Hecho.

—Y no me sacarás fotos.—él no dijo nada y ella le pellizcó el costado haciéndolo gruñir— Dilo.

—No voy a decir eso— la besó en la coronilla —Ahora duérmete antes que me desvele del todo.—cerró los ojos y después de varios segundos él susurró.— Siento lo que te dije.

—¿Cuando?

—Este ha sido un día horrible.

—¿Y lo de la pelirroja?

—Sobre eso no voy a hablar.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó apoyando una mano en su pecho y levantando la cabeza.

—No he hecho nada malo.

—¿Consideras que no has hecho nada malo cuando ayer dormiste conmigo y por la mañana te acuestas con otra?—no le veía bien pero su pecho se había endurecido de la tensión.— Sasuke ¿Qué dirías si yo hiciera lo mismo?

—Creo que es mejor que dejemos este tema— su voz indicaba que se estaba enfadando.

Suspiró decepcionada porque no quería hablarlo y se recostó sobre su pecho. Le dio vueltas en la cabeza durante varios minutos, pero estaba claro que con él no podía hacer cábalas. Vería como se iban desarrollando las cosas.

Se estaba quedando dormida cuando Sasuke alargó el brazo y encendió la luz. Parpadeó confundida mirándolo medio somnolienta—¿Qué pasa?

Él se sentó en la cama y la miró fijamente— Con eso de que si hicieras lo mismo ¿qué querías decir?

—¿Qué?

—Céntrate Hinata, porque sino no podré dormir.

—Fíjate, ya somos dos.

Sasuke la cogió por la nuca y la miró intensamente— Mira, te lo voy a decir yo para que no se te pasen ideas raras por la cabeza. No te acostarás con otro que no sea yo.

—¿Ah no?— preguntó casi sin voz.

—No. Lo acabo de decidir.

—¿Y yo no tengo nada que decir?

—No.

—¿Y tú puedes hacer lo que quieras?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos —No parece muy justo ¿verdad? No, no lo es.

—Me da igual.

—No tienes ningún derecho a exigirme nada.— se apartó de el y se tumbó dándole la espalda. Alargó el brazo y apagó la luz.

—¡Ahora no podré dormir!— protestó él.

—Mala suerte.

—No te colocaré la estantería.

—Entonces lárgate de mi cama.

Sasuke gruñó y ella no pudo evitar sonreír en la oscuridad. Él no se movió sentado en la cama y después de unos segundos encendió otra vez la luz. Hinata gimió —Sino me lo prometes, no te dejaré dormir. Puedo estar así día y noche— dijo él pegándose a su espalda.

—¿A que te echo de mi casa?— le miró a los ojos divertida y él frunció el ceño— No te voy a decir que no me acostaré con otro porque no es justo. Punto.

—¿Tengo que decirte que no me acostaré con otras?

—¡No tienes que decírmelo, tienes que hacerlo!

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada.

Ella levantó una ceja— ¿Entonces qué haces en mi cama?

—¡No puedo dormir!

—¡Fíjate, ya somos dos!

Se miraron retándose y Sasuke suspiró— No te soporto.

—Genial, ya empezamos— dijo con aburrimiento.

—¡Dime que no te acostarás con otros!

Bufando se sentó en la cama enfadándose— Me estás empezando a fastidiar. ¿Cómo tienes el descaro de pedirme algo así cuando al medio día te has acostado con otra?—Sasuke apretó las mandíbulas— ¡Y cuando me has hablado así delante de mis compañeros de trabajo! ¿Quién te crees que eres?

—Ahora no puedo pedir nada ¿no?

—¡No!

Se tumbó dándole la espalda y volvió a apagar la luz— Como vuelvas a encender la luz te corto la mano— dijo ella al notar que se movía.

—Me voy a acostar.

Hinata gruñó en respuesta.

—Hinata...

—¡Cierra el pico!—después de unos segundos protestó diciendo — ¡Ahora me has despejado del todo, idiota!

—Ven aquí— susurró él alargando el brazo. Ella se volvió y se abrazó a él que estaba tumbado boca arriba. Sasuke le acarició la espalda por encima del camisón haciendo que se relajara, pero entrecerró los ojos cuando su otra mano descanso en su cintura bajando hasta su cadera. Se le cortó el aliento cuando Sasuke se puso de costado mirándola y le acarició el trasero subiendo su camisón.— Nena...

Su voz ronca indicaba que la deseaba y no pudo evitar gemir cuando su mano acarició su nalga desnuda.—No puedo...

—Déjame que lo hago yo todo— susurró antes de atrapar su boca devorándola. Fue sentir sus labios y ya no fue consciente de nada más que del placer que le proporcionaban. Las manos de Sasuke parecían estar en todos lados y ni se dio cuenta que le quitaba el camisón sacándoselo por la cabeza. Gimió cuando sus manos llegaron a sus pechos y se los acarició con suavidad, sin dejar de besarla mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas. Abandonó sus labios para besar su cuello y cuando llegó al lóbulo de su oreja, Hinata se volvió loca agarrando sus hombros. Sasuke sonrió y sopló sobre su lóbulo haciéndola temblar de deseo. Al sentir su lengua acariciándolo antes de chupárselo con delicadeza, Hinata pensó que no había sentido nada igual en su vida y quería más. Clavó sus uñas en sus hombros y Sasuke gruñó— Vas a despellejarme, preciosa. —le cogió los brazos sin que ella se diera cuenta y se los levantó por encima de su cabeza. Hinata se agarró a los barrotes de la cama con fuerza, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus brazos pasando por sus axilas hasta llegar a sus pechos. Sasuke besó sus pechos y gritó arqueando su torso sin poder evitarlo.— Shuss.— susurró él sobre su pecho antes de lamer su pezón haciéndola retorcerse.— No te muevas así, nena.— la mano de Sasuke bajó por su vientre y cuando la tocó en el interior de sus suaves pliegues, Hinata sorprendida tensó su interior, explotando en mil colores sin darse cuenta que gritaba de placer.

Los besos de Sasuke sobre su vientre la volvieron lentamente a la realidad y levantó la cabeza al sentir como acariciaba con su nariz la piel que estaba cerca de su cicatriz— ¿Qué haces?

Él retuvo la risa y subió hasta ponerse a su altura sujetándose en sus antebrazos— Esperar a que te repusieras para ponerte el camisón.

—¿Ya?

—Sí, ya. —le puso el camisón tan rápidamente que no le dio tiempo a decir nada. La abrazó a él y dijo—Ahora vas a dormir de un tirón.

Todavía impresionada por el intenso orgasmo y porque él no pidiera más, no dijo nada. Había sido el orgasmo más intenso de su vida y no quería ni imaginarse como sería hacerlo con él. Sin poder evitarlo susurró— Eres bueno...

Sasuke se echó a reír —Cielo, no has visto nada.

—¿Y crees que lo veré pronto?

—Cuando te recuperes.

Gimió abrazándose a su torso y su mano bajó peligrosamente. Él se la agarró haciéndola sonreír— Voy a castigarte.

—Munnn.

Sasuke se echó a reír antes de besarla en la coronilla— En serio, duérmete.

Después de unos segundos ella susurró— Me gusta que duermas conmigo.

—Y a mí, nena.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Sophie Saint Rose, A tres pasos de ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: La personalidad de Hinata es más parecía a la de RTN, quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**CADA VEZ MÁS CERCA**

Se despertó boca abajo en la cama y alargó la mano derecha para darse cuenta que Sasuke no estaba en la cama. Levantó la cabeza y vio el lugar vacío con la luz que entraba por la puerta entornada. Se levantó y después de ir al baño, salió al salón para ver a Yumi vestida con un peto vaquero y una camiseta de tirantes rosa viendo la televisión, comiendo un bol de cereales.

—Buenos días.

—Tardes— dijo la chica con la boca llena— Nos hemos levantado muy tarde.

—¿Qué hora es?—preguntó sorprendida abriendo la puerta de la terraza del salón.

—La una. ¿Puedes llamar al hospital? —preguntó ansiosa.

—Sí, claro.

Sasuke entró en ese momento y sonrió al verla despierta— La dormilona se ha levantado.

—¿Por qué no me has despertado?

—Has tenido unos días movidos y tienes que descansar— se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.— Voy a comer algo que tengo una sesión.— dijo yendo hacia la cocina.

Hinata lo siguió y le vio abrir la nevera. — ¿No hay comida en tu casa?

—No.— dijo sacando los ingredientes de la nevera para hacerse un sándwich.— Nena, ¿te hago uno?

Asintió mirándolo fijamente. Se había puesto una camiseta verde oscuro que le resaltaba el color de los ojos y estaba realmente guapo.— Sasuke ¿con quién tienes la sesión?

Él frunció el entrecejo mientras untaba mayonesa en el pan.— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Por nada, curiosidad.

—¿Sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato?

—¿Y sabes que como no me lo digas, te voy a meter una patada en el culo?

Sasuke se echó a reír a carcajadas y Yumi sonrió entrando en la cocina para dejar el bol en el fregadero.— ¿Hinata...?

—Sí, ¿me puedes traer el bolso que está al lado de la puerta?

Yumi salió a toda prisa y él levantó una ceja— Voy a llamar al hospital para ver como está Haku.

Él asintió y cogió un plato colocando el sándwich de Hinata encima. Se lo llevó hasta la mesa y la besó en la mejilla antes de volver a por el suyo. Se sentó a su lado después de coger una cerveza y una cola de la nevera.

Yumi llegó con el bolso y ella le dio las gracias. La miró mientras buscaba el teléfono en el bolso — ¿Cómo va tu brazo?

—Me las arreglo— respondió sentándose con ellos en la mesa.

—¿Te duele?— marcó el número del hospital y se lo puso en el oído.

—Algo.

—Ahora hablamos de eso— dijo cuando descolgaron al otro lado. —Hola, soy la doctora Hyuga y quiero que me pasen con cuidados intensivos.

—Enseguida.

—¿Hinata?

—Nagato. ¿Cómo coges tú el teléfono?— Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al ver su sonrisa.

—No hay nadie por aquí. Están ocupadas.

—Bueno, de todas maneras quería hablar contigo— apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla— ¿Cómo va el chico?

—Se ha despertado.

—Estupendo— levantó el pulgar a Yumi que sonrió— ¿Alguna secuela?

—Todo bien. Está hecho polvo, pero se recuperará. Es joven y fuerte. Por cierto me preguntaba si querías ir a cenar esta noche.

—¿Cenar?— se quedó tan sorprendida que no pudo disimularlo y Nagato se echó a reír. Miró a Sasuke, al ver que la miraba con desconfianza se levantó de la silla sonrojándose y salió de la cocina— ¿Es una broma?

—Varios que empezamos a la vez, vamos a salir esta noche para celebrar que hemos acabado. Además muchos se van esta semana y no los volveremos a ver.

—Ya— se pasó una mano por el cabello y asintió— Sí, claro que voy. No tengo nada que hacer.

—Nos reuniremos en el Mike ́s a la siete para tomar algo primero.

—Allí estaré ¿Aviso a Shion?

—La veré en una hora, así que no te molestes.

—Vale.— cuando colgó volvió a la cocina y sonrió— Está despierto.

—Eso es bueno ¿verdad?

—Sí, Nagato me ha dicho que se recuperará. No tiene ninguna secuela.

—¿Puedo ir a verle?— preguntó ansiosa.

—Hoy no. Quizás mañana.

—Vale.

Al sentarse ante su plato, vio que Sasuke había perdido el apetito.— ¿No comes?

—¿Vas a salir con ese tipo?

—Ese tipo es un neurocirujano muy prometedor que me ha salvado la vida— dijo cogiendo su sándwich— así que trátalo con respeto.

Sasuke apretó los labios — ¿Vas a salir con él?

—Sí.

Yumi se quedó con la boca abierta y dijo apresuradamente— Tengo que hacer...algo.

—Cobarde— masculló antes de meterse el sándwich en la boca. Miró de reojo a Sasuke que estaba a punto de explotar, pero disimuló masticando.

—Nena...

—¿Si?

—¿Lo haces para joderme o realmente te gusta?— siseó furioso.

Lo miró sorprendida— Sasuke... no todo lo que hago en la vida tiene que ver contigo.

—¡Entonces te gusta!— gritó violento levantándose de la silla.

Hinata le miró a los ojos atónita porque su reacción era totalmente desproporcionada y dijo suavemente— Creo que es mejor que te vayas y pienses en ello, porque me parece que todo esto te está desbordando.

—¡No, si ya lo tengo muy claro!— le gritó tirando la silla al suelo y al salir de la cocina dio un puñetazo en la pared, traspasando el tabique. Hinata se sobresaltó y se quedó mirando el boquete que le había hecho en la pared.

Estuvo allí sentada mucho tiempo sin saber qué hacer. Estaba claro que la inseguridad le había provocado esa reacción y ella no había ayudado nada al no decirle que era una salida de amigos. Pero se negaba a ser la única que exponía sus sentimientos en esa relación. Cuando se levantó, sintió que sus piernas temblaban y salió de la cocina lentamente. Fue hasta la puerta y la abrió caminando los tres pasos que llevaban a su piso. Entró en su piso sin llamar y Yumi que estaba sentada en el sofá con un libro en la mano señaló su habitación. Fue hasta allí y abrió la puerta para verlo tumbado en la cama, con uno de sus brazos doblado bajo la cabeza, mirando el techo. Cerró la puerta y caminó hasta la cama. Se arrodilló sobre la cama y gateó hasta él para sentarse a su lado. Sasuke no la miró y ella susurró— ¿Te duele?

Él no hizo un gesto y Hinata le acarició la mejilla volviéndole la cara hacia ella. — ¿Sabes? No sé como comportarme contigo.

Él frunció el ceño— ¿Por qué?

—Nunca sé cómo vas a reaccionar. ¿Tengo que medir mis palabras contigo?

—No.

—¿Tengo que tener miedo a que al decirte algo te pongas como hace unos minutos?

Él no respondió, sino que volvió a mirar el techo. Segundos después respondió en voz baja— Nunca te haría daño.

—Me acabas de hacer daño.

Sasuke apretó los labios— Lo siento.

Hinata suspiró. —Vamos a quedar un grupo de amigos a tomar algo para despedirnos.

Él la miró— ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque no tienes derecho a fiscalizar mi vida, cuando tú haces lo que te da la gana.

—No me acosté con ella.

Hinata se quedó con la boca abierta— ¿Qué?

—No me acosté con la pelirroja. La besé pero no me acosté con ella.

El corazón le dio un vuelco con esas palabras— ¿Por qué me mentiste?

—Nos estamos acercando demasiado. Has llegado hace unos días y...— Hinata quiso gritar de alegría pero no movió un gesto esperando a que terminara— y ya duermo contigo.

—A mí me gustas. Mucho.

—Lo sé— Sasuke sonrió.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

—¿Cómo que y qué?— preguntó indignada.

Sasuke se echó a reír y la cogió por la cintura tumbándola sobre él. Ella sonrió y le acarició la nuca. La miró a los ojos —Me gustas.— Hinata sonrió radiante— Pero no me agobies.—perdió algo la sonrisa— No sé si tendré la paciencia de tenerte en mi vida.

—¿Soy una carga?

—Sí, nena— respondió más serio.— Eres una carga muy pesada.

Hinata asintió entendiendo lo que decía— Sólo quiero que me hagas un hueco en tu vida.

—No sé si seré capaz.

Que fuera sincero en ese aspecto, era un avance muy importante— ¿Me lo contarás algún día?

—No.—intentó apartarse pero ella se aferró a él abrazándolo.

—No te alejes de mí. Dime lo que sientes, pero no te alejes de mí.

Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza y enterró su cara entre su cabello— Nena... lo siento.

—Me debes una pared nueva.

Él se echó a reír— Mañana estará arreglado.

—Tienes mucho trabajo pendiente.

—Tengo una sesión.

—¿Con quién?

Sasuke se echó a reír y se apartó para mirarla a la cara. — ¿Te he dicho que eres preciosa?

Hinata chasqueó la lengua —Ya claro, pero la estantería sigue sin montar.—la besó suavemente.— Por cierto...

—¿Sí?— susurró contra sus labios.

—Cambia las sábanas.

Sasuke se echó a reír cuando llamaron a la puerta de la habitación— ¡Tío, ha llegado una tal Jody!

—¡Ya voy!— la besó por última vez y se levantó de la cama. Suspiró mirando a su alrededor— Tengo que contratar una asistenta.

—Sí— se levantó de un salto y fue hasta la puerta— Y cuanto antes mejor. No sé como lo soporta Yumi.— dijo antes de salir.

—¡Eh! ¡Tampoco es para tanto!

Ella ya estaba observando a la preciosa morena que se miraba las uñas pintadas de rojo en medio del salón. Demasiado exótica para su gusto. —Leti, ven que vamos a hablar del brazo.

La chica se levantó del sofá y cuando llegaron a su piso escucharon la música a todo volumen.— Un día le echan los vecinos.

—Abajo no vive nadie— dijo su sobrina sentándose en el sofá.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. Son suyos. Intentó comprar este pero la anterior propietaria no quería ni verlo.

Hizo una mueca antes de echarse a reír porque la verdad es que cuando se empeñaba en algo...

Tres horas después escucharon los gritos en el piso de al lado— ¡Mierda, Jody! ¡Como sigas poniendo esa cara no te van a llamar ni para envases de cereales! ¡Largo de aquí, me tienes harto!

Hinata sentada en el suelo intentando atornillar la estantería hizo una mueca mientras Yumi soltaba una risita— La está poniendo fina.

—No seas mala— dijo Hinata con una mirada maliciosa.

—Estás disfrutando con esto ¿verdad?

—Mucho— siguió atornillando y suspiró al ver que todavía le quedaba la mitad. Estaba claro que el bricolaje no era lo suyo.

—¡Hinata!— gritó Sasuke desde su piso.

Frunciendo el ceño, se levantó del suelo estirando sus pantaloncitos negros. Se miró la camiseta y Yumi dijo divertida— Te ha visto desnuda.

No se va a fijar en la ropa.

—Serás sabihonda y cómo sabes tú...

—¡Hinata!

—Está impaciente— canturreó la chica pasando la página.

Con grandes zancadas fue hasta su piso, casi tropezándose con la morena que salía furiosa.— ¿Qué pasa?

Él la miró de arriba abajo e hizo una mueca— Ven, te necesito.

—¿Para qué?— le siguió hasta el estudio y le dio un teléfono móvil.— Jo, que chulo— dijo mirándolo bien. Era de pantalla táctil, en gris metalizado y se notaba que era de última generación. Ignorándola la cogió por la cintura y la llevó hasta un taburete. Hinata seguía mirando el teléfono y se sentó sin rechistar. — ¿Te lo han dejado para las fotos?

—Cuando termine puedes quedártelo— dijo cogiendo la cámara.

Confusa lo miró — ¿Cuando termines de qué?

—De sacarte unas fotos.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir, se echó a reír— Ni hablar.—se bajó del taburete.

—¡Vamos nena, tengo que entregar las fotos mañana!

—No soy modelo y esto no va conmigo. Pídeselo a Yumi.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y susurró.—No es fotogénica.

—¡Vaya, gracias!— gritó Yumi desde el salón. Estaba claro que no quería perdérselo. Apareció en la puerta y suspiraron aliviados al ver que no se lo había tomado mal— Tranquilos. Lo sé desde hace años. Cada vez que el tío Sasuke me sacaba una foto hacía una mueca sin darse cuenta.

Sasuke se sonrojó y Hinata se echó a reír a carcajadas. Su vecino carraspeó y la miró suplicante— Sólo tienes que aparentar que estás hablando y saco un par de fotos. Nada más.

—¿Para qué es?

—Va, un catalogo de telefonía móvil.

Salir en un catálogo no era para tanto. Se lo pensó y miró a Yumi que sonrió asintiendo. —Está bien...— se volvió a sentar en el taburete y se puso el teléfono en la oreja— ¿Diga? Sí, el pesado de mi vecino no hace más que darme la paliza— sonrió asintiendo mientras Sasuke sacaba fotografías—Si ese que desde que me he mudado sólo da problemas.

—Mira quien fue a hablar.

Sonrió radiante mirando a la cámara— ¿Pero sabes? Que nos va a sacar a cenar por ahí.

—¡Sí!— dijo Yumi.

—¿Salir a cenar?— Sasuke negó con la cabeza sonriendo tras la cámara antes de pulsar el botón otra vez.

—Sí, a un sitio muy caro.

—¡Una hamburguesa!— pidió Yumi.

Hinata frunció el ceño negando — Ni hablar, langosta.—Sasuke gimió mientras Yumi gruñía.— No seáis así. Un sitio elegante. Nos ponemos guapos y salimos a cenar.

—Nena...

—¿Si?

—¿No habías quedado?

Le miró sorprendida porque se había olvidado totalmente de sus amigos —¿Qué hora es?

—Las cinco y media.— respondió Yumi.

—Vale, tengo tiempo.—miró a Sasuke —Pero mañana nos llevas a cenar.

Él sonrió— Vale.

—Y date prisa que tengo que ponerme todavía más hermosa— dijo imitando a las modelos haciéndolos reír.— ¡No tiene gracia!— simuló indignada.—Saldré en el Vogue dentro de nada.

—Claro, cielo...

Le guiñó un ojo y le mandó un beso. Sasuke no perdió detalle con la cámara y después de unos minutos dijo— Muy bien. Listo.

—El teléfono me lo quedo ¿no?— dijo llevándoselo al pecho mirándolo con desconfianza.

—Sí, es tuyo.

Chilló de alegría y se levantó dándole un rápido beso.— Gracias. Me largo, que no llego.

—¿Te ducharás esta vez?—pregunto Yumi.

—Muy graciosa, enana.

—Nena— Sasuke la cogió por la cintura— No llegues muy tarde.

—No, llegaré enseguida. Sólo es una cena de despedida. —le besó en la barbilla antes de alejarse.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Sophie Saint Rose, A tres pasos de ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: La personalidad de Hinata es más parecía a la de RTN, quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**LOS UCHIHA**

A las cinco de la mañana chistó a la campañilla del ascensor cuando se cerraron las puertas. De puntillas pasó ante la puerta de Sasuke, temiendo que estuviera despierto. Abrió su puerta de su casa sin hacer ruido y suspiró cuando cerró. Ya más tranquila se dio la vuelta, cuando se encendió la luz de la lámpara auxiliar del salón. Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofá con cara de pocos amigos.

—Hola.

—¡Estás despierto! —exclamó demasiado sonriente.

—¿Has bebido? —preguntó atónito.

—Una copita—respondió haciendo un gesto con la mano sin darle importancia.

—¿Puedes beber? —la siguió hasta la habitación y la cogió del brazo dándole la vuelta— Nena, te han operado hace poco.

—Estaba rodeada de médicos y nadie dijo ni mu.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos —Has bebido más de una copita.

—Dos...— se apartó y cogió el bajo de su vestido rosa tirando de él hacia arriba. Al ser tan ajustado se le atascó en el pecho y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma retorciéndose. Sasuke se acercó a ella y tiró del vestido hacia arriba quitándoselo por la cabeza.— En este momento te estrangularía.

Ella sonrió tirándose sobre la cama— Ven— se sentía tan bien y estiró los brazos mimosa.—Ven conmigo.

—Duerme la mona.— dijo enfadado saliendo de la habitación y apagando la luz.

—¡Sasuke, no te enfades!— se apoyó en sus codos para mirar la puerta cerrada y suspiró dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada.— Estupendo Hinata.

Cuando se despertó gimió porque estaba agotada. Afortunadamente el alcohol no le había sentado mal al estómago. Se levantó y fue hasta el baño. Se dio una ducha rápida para despejarse y salió con una bata verde de seda. En la cocina se encontró con Yumi que estaba recogiendo el desayuno— Buenos días.

—¿Qué has hecho?— preguntó la chica viéndola ir hasta la cafetera.

—Nada.

Yumi entrecerró los ojos— El tío Sasuke se sube por las paredes y creo que no ha dormido nada.

Hizo una mueca antes de beber del café. Miró a Yumi que llevaba un bikini bajo la camiseta— ¿Vas a tomar el sol?

—Mis amigas y yo vamos invitadas al club de Cindy. Tienen piscina.

—No te mojes la escayola. — dijo siguiéndola por el salón.

—Vale. ¿Por la tarde puedo ir a ver a Haku?

—Llamaré al hospital para ver como está y ya veremos.— entraron en el piso de Sasuke y le vio saliendo del estudio con una bolsa de cámaras en la mano. Yumi fue a coger su bolsa y Sasuke se acercó a ella. Le levantó la barbilla mirándola bien— ¿Cómo estás?

—Perfecta.—sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.— ¿Y tú?

Sasuke gruñó y dejó la bolsa en el suelo— No he dormido por tu culpa.

Yumi salió de su habitación —Os veo luego.

—Pásalo bien— dijo ella cogiéndolo de la mano y tirando de él hasta su habitación. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al ver que cerraba la puerta. —¿Qué haces?

—Es que...— dejó la taza sobre la cómoda y cogió un lazo de la bata— Me he levantado juguetona.

—¿Ah sí?

—Y como no estabas conmigo, he venido a buscarte.— deshizo la lazada lentamente y su bata se abrió mostrando que debajo estaba desnuda. Fue hasta la cama y dejó caer la bata al suelo antes de subirse de rodillas. Miró por encima de su hombro y susurró.— ¿Vienes?

Sasuke se pasó una mano por el cabello mirándole el trasero— ¿Ya puedes...?

—¿Tú qué crees?

Él se acercó a toda prisa y la cogió en brazos haciéndola gritar del susto—¿Qué haces?

—La primera vez que nos acostamos no va a ser en esa cama— dijo con voz ronca sacándola de la habitación.

—¡Sasuke, estoy desnuda!

—No te va a ver nadie.— salieron al hall y Hinata gritó al ver un hombre con pinta de sacerdote dispuesto a llamar a la puerta con un folleto en la mano.

Ella muerta de la vergüenza escondió la cara en el cuello de Sasuke y gimió cuando le oyó decir— Disculpe padre, pero tenemos algo muy importante que hacer.

—Ya veo, hijo— respondió el cura a punto de atragantarse— Si queréis confesaros...

—Quizás algún día, padre— dijo entrando en su casa y cerrando la puerta.

Sasuke se echó a reír y ella levantó la cabeza enfadada.

—¡Te voy a matar!

—¿Cómo me iba a imaginar que un cura iba a llamar a mi puerta? —la besó en el cuello— Nena, le has alegrado el día.

—Muy gracioso. —apartó la cabeza para hacerle espacio mientras acariciaba su pecho sobre la camiseta.

La dejó sobre la cama y la miró de pie a su lado— Eres preciosa.— dijo comiéndosela con los ojos mientras se llevaba las manos al pantalón. Se lo quitó rápidamente al igual que las deportivas que llevaba y Hinata no pudo evitar mirar su sexo erecto mientras se tumbaba a su lado.— ¿No te quitas la camiseta?— susurró abrazando su cuello.

Él perdió la sonrisa— No.

No quería presionarle y asintió antes de besarle suavemente en los labios.

Sasuke tomó el control del beso y se hizo espacio entre sus piernas haciéndola gemir al sentir su sexo rozándola. Hinata se impacientó y agarró su camiseta con fuerza. Sasuke apartó su boca y la miró a los ojos mientras entraba en ella lentamente. Ella respiraba entrecortadamente mientras sentía como entraba en su interior —Dios, eres maravillosa—susurró él antes de atrapar su labio inferior y acariciárselo con la lengua.

Hinata gimió de deseo y levantó las piernas rodeando su cintura provocando que entrara más profundamente. Sasuke volvió a mirarla a los ojos y movió la cadera lentamente, provocándole un placer indescriptible. Se aferró a él queriendo más y cuando se volvió a mover no pudo evitar arquear su cuello sintiendo que su interior se tensaba.— Eso es, nena. Apriétame— susurró contra su boca comenzando una cadencia que la volvió loca hasta que con un fuerte empellón final, la catapultó a un mundo indescriptible que la dejó sin aliento.

Sasuke respirando agitadamente, se apartó de ella tumbándose de espaldas para mirar el techo. Hinata todavía medio inconsciente de placer, sonrió abrazándose a su torso— ¡Vaya!

Él se echó a reír y le acarició la espalda. —No ha estado nada mal.

—Mumm— la mano de Hinata bajo por su vientre y él divertido le atrapó la mano— Vamos, no seas malo. Quiero más.

Sasuke levantó una ceja— Hasta yo necesito un descanso.

Hinata miró hacia abajo y maliciosa dijo— ¿No serás demasiado viejo para mí?

La volvió de espaldas haciéndola reír tumbándose sobre ella— ¿Cuántos años me echas?

—¿Treinta y cuatro?

Él gimió haciéndola reír— ¿Más?

—Treinta y cinco.

Chasqueó la lengua— Lo que decía— Sasuke empezó a hacerle cosquillas y ella se echó a reír a carcajadas. Antes de darse cuenta la estaba besando otra vez y no tardó en llevarla al éxtasis.

Al final Sasuke se dio por vencido —No puedo más. Eres insaciable.

—¡Eh!— se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el baño pero antes de entrar le miró sobre el hombro.— ¿Te duchas conmigo?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos— No, dúchate tú.

Asintió y le guiñó un ojo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada. Se estaba duchando cuando sonó su móvil. — ¡Hinata, es Shion!

—¡Dile que la llamo ahora!

Entró en el baño ya vestido con el móvil en la mano y la miró preocupado— ¿Qué pasa?

—Al parecer Haku ha tenido un problema. Algo del bazo.

—Mierda.— salió de la ducha preocupada.

—Que ocurre, ¿es grave?

—Sí.—dijo cogiendo una toalla.— Normalmente el peligro pasa a las cuarenta y ocho horas. No habían pasado.

Casi sin secar, salió del baño y fue hasta el armario— Si viene Yumi no le digas que estoy en el hospital. No quiero que se preocupe.

—Nena...

Antes de ponerse un vestido azul fue hasta la cómoda y sacó unas braguitas— No te preocupes. Se están encargando de él.

—No es tu paciente...

Ella se volvió sorprendida— Lo sé pero es amigo de Yumi y si hay algo que yo pueda hacer, no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Fue hasta su bolso después de ponerse unas manoletinas negras y lo cogió metiendo el móvil— Volveré cuando sepa algo.

—Dios, si se muere no sé como se lo voy a decir...

—No adelantes acontecimientos. Es joven y fuerte. —se acercó y le dio un beso en la barbilla antes de salir. —Te llamaré.

Al llegar al hospital se enteró de que Haku había tenido una hemorragia y lo estaban operando otra vez. Se puso un pijama y se lavó muy bien antes de entrar para ver que pasaba. Uno de los cirujanos la saludó con la cabeza— ¿Cómo va? Le conozco.

—La rotura reparada se ha abierto y estoy practicando la esplenectomía para evitar riesgos.

Ella asintió sujetándose la mascarilla y mirando el interior para ver como separaba el bazo para retirarlo. Todo iba bien.— ¿Habéis hablado con sus padres?

—¿Puedes decirles que acabaré enseguida y que todo va bien?

—Vale.

Suspiró de alivio y salió de quirófano. Al llegar a la sala de espera, allí estaba su madre al borde de un ataque de nervios. Al verla suspiró aliviada— ¿Cómo está?

—Le están quitando el bazo porque la rotura era muy grande y se había vuelto a abrir. La hemorragia ya se ha detenido y ahora tenemos que esperar que no haya infecciones. Enseguida cerrarán.

—¿Pero se pondrá bien?— preguntó nerviosa cogiéndola de las manos.

—Debemos esperar para que no haya infecciones, que es lo que más nos preocupa en este momento.— sonrió apretándole las manos— pero le controlaremos. No se preocupe.

—Gracias. —se puso a llorar —La dichosa moto. Le dije a su padre que no se la comprara.

—Tranquilícese— la cogió por los hombros y la llevó hasta una de las sillas.—Ya verá como se pone bien. Este es un mal trago, de los muchos que dan los hijos.

—¿Tiene hijos?

—No. —la mujer se echó a reír pues los nervios la dominaban— pero espero tenerlos en el futuro.

—Seguro que serás una madre estupenda.

Miró a su alrededor y no vio a su marido— Está trabajando— dijo a punto de llorar otra vez— Siempre está trabajando.

—Tranquila, yo me quedo con usted. Estoy de baja y no tengo que trabajar.

—Gracias por venir.

Estuvieron hablando mucho tiempo y cuando Haku salió del quirófano, la dejó pasar para que se quedara tranquila. Como su marido no llegaba, algo muy extraño porque ya eran las once de la noche, decidió llamar a Sasuke. Buscó su número en el archivo del hospital y sin dejar de mirar a la mujer, se colocó el auricular en el hombro.— ¿Diga?

—Soy yo.

—Coño, nena ¿sabes qué hora es?

—No sé cuando voy a poder ir.

—¿Tan mal está?

—No, pero su madre está aquí sola y...

—¡No fastidies, Hinata!

Suspiró pasándose la mano por la frente— No voy a dejarla sola.

—¿Y su marido?

—No lo sé— dijo entre dientes girándose para que no la vieran.

—¡Llevas allí horas! ¡Tienes que descansar! Y ayer no dormiste mucho que digamos.

—Llegaré enseguida, ¿vale?

Después de ir a buscarle un café a la mujer, se sentó a su lado— Debería irse a descansar. No podrá ver a Haku hasta mañana.

—No, yo me quedo— dijo la mujer sonriendo— No hace falta que se quede conmigo, doctora Hyuga.

—No me gusta dejarla aquí sola. Usted también tiene que...

El padre de Haku apareció por la puerta y parecía indiferente a lo que había sucedido. — ¿Dónde estabas?

—En el trabajo. ¿Cómo está Haku?

—¿Cómo está Haku? ¡Le han operado otra vez! Te he dejado mil mensajes.

El padre palideció y Hinata se dio cuenta que no había estado en el trabajo, pero ese no era su problema. Bastante tenía con lo que tenía en casa.

—Bueno, yo me voy.— dijo incómoda.

—Gracias por acompañarme, doctora Hyuga.

—De nada.

Cuando llegó a casa Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión. —Hola, cielo— susurró mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación de invitados.

—Está dormida.

Se acercó a él y se sentó sobre sus rodillas—¿Cómo está?

—No se lo he dicho— él le acarició el cabello hasta llegar a su cintura. Le abrazó y le dio un suave beso— ¿Has cenado?

—He comido algo con la madre de Haku en la cafetería del hospital.— le acarició la nuca mirando sus ojos.

—¿Cómo está el chico?

—Espero que bien. Hay que esperar.

Sasuke apagó la televisión y la levantó en brazos— Entonces vamos a la cama.

—Estás impaciente ¿eh?

—Sí, me muero por dormir. Por tu culpa, ayer no pegue ojo.

—¡Por mi culpa!

—Llegaste borracha y me cabreaste.

Hizo una mueca y cuando la soltó sobre la cama, dejó que la desvistiera.

Cuando se tumbó a su lado en camiseta y calzoncillos, ella se quitó el sujetador. Tumbados de costado se miraron a los ojos— Al final te vas a acostumbrar a mi presencia — susurró.

—No lo creo— lo dijo tan serio que se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Como si estuviera seguro de que aquello no funcionaría.

—No digas eso.

—Me conozco y sé lo que pasará.— le acarició la mejilla —No te hagas ilusiones. No quiero hacerte daño.

Asintió y se volvió para apagar la luz. Sasuke la abrazó a él pero sus palabras no la dejaban dormir.

Sasuke durmió de un tirón pero ella durmió sobresaltada toda la noche.

Los días siguientes fueron mucho más agradables, incluso felices. Hinata terminó de decorar la casa, aprovechando el tiempo libre y empezó a organizar su nuevo trabajo en el hospital al que se incorporaría dentro de poco. Mientras tanto, Sasuke parecía que se estaba adaptando a tenerla consigo y ella pudo relajarse.

La noche antes de que volvieran los padres de Yumi salieron a cenar los tres juntos y se divirtieron mucho. Esa misma tarde habían ido a visitar a Haku al hospital y ya estaba casi recuperado. Los chicos habían quedado en salir otra vez en cuanto pudiera.

Al día siguiente Hinata se acercó a la habitación de Yumi y vio que estaba intentando guardar su ropa. Pero con una mano no podía doblarla bien. —Espera, que te ayudo.

—Estoy tan contenta, pero os voy a echar de menos. Espero que todo os vaya bien sin mí. Soy el pilar que une esta familia.

Hinata se echó a reír a carcajadas y asintió— Muy cierto. No sé que haremos sin ti.

—¡Ya estamos aquí!— gritó una voz femenina.

Yumi chilló de alegría, saliendo de la habitación y Hinata la siguió sonriendo. El parecido entre madre e hija era impresionante y vio como se abrazaban. El padre las observaba sonriendo. Era un hombre muy alto con el cabello negro. —Hola, soy Itachi Uchiha.

—Hinata Hyuga.— dijo estrechándole la mano.—Tienen una hija maravillosa.

—Gracias. Nosotros pensamos lo mismo.—respondió orgulloso.

—Izumi — dijo la madre extendiendo la mano. —Yumi no ha parado de hablar de ti.

Sasuke entró en casa en ese momento— ¡Vaya, ya habéis llegado!

Su hermano le daba la mano con efusividad mientras que Izumi fue corriendo a abrazarlo. Se notaba que la relación entre los cuatro era muy estrecha, así que las esperanzas de Hinata en que pudiera tener una relación con ella, aumentaron exponencialmente.

Al final pasaron el día juntos. Los invitaron a comer y después fueron a Central Park donde se tumbaron a tomar el sol. Estaban Izumi y ella tumbadas mientras los demás habían ido por unos helados cuando la cuñada de Sasuke le dijo— Me alegro de que te hayas mudado al piso de al lado.

Volvió la cabeza para mirarla— ¿De veras?

—Y de que no seas asustadiza— añadió a punto de reírse.— Todos los demás salieron corriendo.

—Es que la primera impresión no es muy buena.

Izumi asintió y después perdió la sonrisa— Lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Sé lo que me ha contado mi hermano, que no es mucho. Es marine.

—Yo tampoco lo sé. No se lo ha contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Itachi— miró al cielo pensativa—Cuando volvió me di cuenta que no era el mismo y después dejó su trabajo. Su hermano trató de que hablaran de eso muchas veces pero ya conoces a Sasuke

—Es lógico.

La volvió a mirar— Adoraba su trabajo. Lo era todo para él. Y después intentó alejarse de todos.—sonrió con tristeza —Pero Itachi puede ser demasiado pesado para que lo deje de lado y claro yo tampoco me quedé atrás.

—¿Así que tengo que insistir?

—No te des por vencida. Eres buena para él y no quiero que te alejes. — la miró fijamente— Y lo hará.

—Estaré alerta.

—Si me necesitas, llámame.

—Lo haré.

—¡Aquí están los helados!— las advirtió Yumi que debió ver que hablaban muy serias.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Sophie Saint Rose, A tres pasos de ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: La personalidad de Hinata es más parecía a la de RTN, quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**CAMBIO DE AIRES**

Esa noche hicieron el amor sin preocuparse por si los oían. A Hinata le pareció divertido y Sasuke no la dejó en paz en toda la noche.

Al día siguiente notó algo distinto en Sasuke. — ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?— preguntó al notar que estaba más taciturno de lo normal.

—No— se levantó de la mesa de la cocina y salió. Hinata sorprendida de su reacción se quedó mirando el boquete del tabique que seguía sin arreglar.

No lo había hecho ella porque esperaba que fuera él quien lo hiciera como había prometido. La estantería también seguía sin terminar de montar en el salón, esperando que la anclara en la pared como Haku había dicho. Hinata apretó los labios y se levantó a limpiar la cocina.

Estaba terminando de poner el lavavajillas cuando oyó que cerraba la puerta de su casa con llave lo que significaba que se iba. Esperó limpiando la encimera a que pasara por su casa a despedirse, pero no lo hizo y se preguntó si lo estaba agobiando demasiado. Ahora que estaban solos notaba mucho más su cercanía y él se resistía.

Decidió pasarse por el hospital porque ya era hora de empezar a trabajar.

Cuando llegó a la planta de psiquiatría se encontró con el jefe de departamento. — ¡Hinata, por fin!— dijo el hombre de sesenta años con un montón de expedientes en la mano.— ¡Tienes que incorporarte ya!

—¿Hay desesperación en tu voz, Agara?

—¡Sí!

Hinata se echó a reír— Todavía no tengo el alta.

—Pues corre a por ella. ¿A qué esperas?

—Empiezo mañana.

—¡No fastidies! ¡Es una orden!

Hinata se echó a reír viéndolo alejarse. Siempre se habían llevado muy bien e iba a ser muy agradable trabajar con él continuamente. Fue a buscar a Nagato que la miró de arriba abajo para después mirar un historial—¿Molestias?

—Tengo el costado algo dolorido pero es normal. La musculatura todavía se está recuperando.

—¿Algo más?

—No, doctor.

—Enviaré tu alta a personal.

—¿Has visto a Shion?

—Estará vomitando por las esquinas.

—¿Está enferma?

Nagato la miró levantando una ceja y Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida—¡No!

—No sé si lo sabe, pero es tan obvio que deberían retirarle el título.

—¿Naruto lo sabe?

Su amigo le guiñó un ojo— Está tan acojonado que no sabe si decírselo o que se dé cuenta sola.

Hinata se echó a reír a carcajadas y abrazó a Nagato antes de salir a buscar a su amiga corriendo por el pasillo. Al llegar a maternidad, se encontró con Shion en el pasillo de las parturientas. — ¡Gracias a Dios que estás aquí!— dijo su amiga cogiéndola por la mano y metiéndola en el cuarto de la limpieza.— ¡Estoy metida en un lío!

—¿Cómo de gordo?— preguntó disimulando.

—Uno enorme dentro de nueve meses.

Hinata sonrió radiante y Shion entrecerró los ojos— Reaccionas como si ya lo supieras.— al ver que no decía nada se llevó una mano al pecho— ¿Cómo lo sabías?

—¡Lo sabe todo el hospital!

—¿Y cómo se lo digo a Naruto? ¡Acabamos de empezar!

Su amiga estaba aterrorizada y Hinata se echó a reír porque se imaginaba que Naruto estaba igual.— Cariño, él ya lo sabe.

—¿Si? ¡No!

—Sí y según se comenta, está aterrorizado porque no sabe cómo te lo vas a tomar.

Shion bufó y después sonrió maliciosa— ¿De veras?

—Pobre hombre. Le vas a torturar.

—¡Se lo tiene merecido por dejarme preñada!

—¿Tú no has tenido nada que ver?

—El cincuenta por ciento, pero da igual. ¿Sabes los días que he pasado?

—¿Y él?

—¡Va!

Hinata se echó a reír y cuando salieron del cuarto de la limpieza, decidieron ir a tomar un refresco.

Cuando volvió a casa no escuchó música y movió el pomo de la puerta de la casa de Sasuke para ver que estaba cerrada, lo que significaba que no había vuelto. Suspiró y entró en su piso algo preocupada. Eran las seis de la tarde y no la había ni llamado al móvil para ver como estaba. Se sentó en el sofá y abrió una revista de cotilleos que había comprado de camino, al ver en la portada que Cristal Barms, la famosa actriz, había tenido gemelos. Cuando terminó de leer el reportaje dio la vuelta a la página y gritó soltando la revista como si quemara. Se quedó mirando la revista cerrada en el suelo —No puede ser...Por Dios que me haya equivocado, por favor.

Se agachó lentamente y cogió la revista para volver a abrirla. Allí estaba su cara con el móvil en la oreja a toda página y gimió tapándose la cara con la revista. — ¡No, no, no!

—¿Nena?

Bajó la revista para ver a Sasuke entrando en el piso con una caja de pizza en la mano.— ¿Tienes hambre?

—¿Qué es esto, Sasuke?— preguntó furiosa levantándose del sofá y mostrándole el anuncio.

—¿A que estás guapa? ¡Soy un genio!

En sus ojos vio que lo había hecho a propósito para cabrearla y no pensaba defraudarle. Le tiró la revista a la cara— No entiendo porque lo has hecho. ¡Yo nunca jugaría con tu carrera como tú lo has hecho con la mía! ¡Dijiste que sólo era un catálogo!

—Al ver las fotos decidieron ampliar la campaña.

Le miró sorprendida— No sé como tienes el descaro de mentirme a la cara.

Sasuke apretó los labios dejando la caja sobre la mesa de café.— Está bien. Era una campaña a nivel nacional y no quería perderla.

—¿Sabes el cachondeo que va a haber en el hospital?— le gritó fuera de sí. —¡Mañana empiezo a trabajar otra vez!

—¿Y?— preguntó indiferente cogiendo un trozo de pizza. Al metérsela en la boca le cayó un trozo de peperonni sobre el sofá blanco entre las piernas.

—Vaya.

Ella miró ese trozo de peperonni y sintió que los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de la impotencia al ver como extendía la mancha sobre el tapizado blanco. Él levantó la vista aparentando culpa y se quedó helado—Hinata...

—Voy a darme un baño— susurró girándose— No tengo hambre.

—Nena...

Él no fue tras ella y cuando salió del baño no escuchó la televisión, así que supuso que se había ido a su casa. Se acostó y se negó a llorar. Le había hecho daño su actitud de indiferencia a su dolor, pero era lo que quería, así que no le extrañaba que no la hubiera seguido para consolarla. Después de dos horas, como suponía fue a acostarse y ella simuló estar dormida—¿Hinata?— susurró cuando se tumbó a su lado.

Ella no contestó y él suspiró a su lado.

Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano y él se despertó—¿Qué haces?

—Entro a las ocho— respondió cogiendo su ropa del armario— Sigue durmiendo.

Sasuke la observó desde la cama sin decir nada y cuando estuvo vestida, ella forzó una sonrisa y se acercó a darle un beso— Hasta luego.

—No me beses sino lo sientes—dijo molesto.

—Bien— se enderezó y fue hasta la puerta.— Te veo luego.

—Salgo de viaje.

Se volvió sorprendida— ¿A dónde?

—Tengo que ir a París para una sesión.

—¿Y cuando vuelves?

Él se encogió de hombros como sino lo supiera y ella apretó los labios—Bien, pues te veré cuando vuelvas.—dijo antes de salir con ganas de pegarle cuatro gritos.

Diez días después, sin llamarla ni una sola vez, se dio cuenta que no sólo había tenido una sesión y cuando pasó un mes, se dijo a sí misma que aquello no tenía futuro. Shion no sabía qué decirle después de haberse desahogado, porque se veía a la legua que estaba totalmente enamorada de él.

Fueron unos días eternos y se pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre tumbada en el sofá totalmente deprimida. Contrató a alguien para que le anclara la estantería y al fin pudo colocar sus libros. También le cambiaron la lámpara de la cocina y le quitaron el agujero de la pared pero la mancha del sofá no se quitó. Aquel color anaranjado en el centro del cojín le recordaba que Sasuke quería hacerle daño y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Un sábado estaba en la cama mirando al techo porque ese día no trabajaba y escuchó ruidos en el piso de al lado. Entrecerró los ojos mirando en esa dirección y salió lentamente de la cama. No podía ser que hubiera vuelto y no se hubiera acercado a saludar.

En pijama corto de verano, salió del piso y vio que la puerta estaba abierta. Al entrar se quedó de piedra al ver a varios hombres recogiendo cosas— ¿Qué hacen?

—La mudanza.

—¿La que? —asombrada vio que metían los trastos de Sasuke en cajas.

Un hombre de unos sesenta años con un bigote canoso enorme y una gran barriga, se acercó— La mudanza del señor Uchiha.

Sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba mientras aquel hombre la observaba preocupado por su palidez— ¿Se encuentra bien?

Asintió y susurró— ¿Y a dónde llevan los muebles? Soy su vecina, es por si llega alguna carta o algo.

—Ah —se alejó hasta una tablilla y levantó una hoja— A los Ángeles. Le escribiré la dirección por si ocurre algo.

—Gracias.

Se iba a los Ángeles y no le había dicho nada. Maldito cobarde. Se iba a enterar. Cogió el papel que le tendió el hombre y después de volver a agradecérselo volvió hasta su piso.

Lo primero que hizo fue coger su móvil y llamar a Izumi.— ¿Sabías que se iba a los Ángeles?

—Me lo dijo ayer por la noche.

—¿Sin decirme nada? ¿Se esfuma y ya está?

—Me ha dicho que necesita un cambio— su cuñada estaba claramente preocupada —Ni siquiera Itachi ha podido convencerle.

—Le voy a llamar.

—A ver si a ti te escucha.—dijo esperanzada.— Yumi se ha llevado un disgusto horrible y Itachi está a punto de subir al primer avión.

—¿Ya está allí?

—Está buscando apartamento. Ya ha puesto los pisos a la venta.

Cerró los ojos pasándose la mano por la frente— Esto es increíble.

—Quiere romper con todo y no sé qué hacer— dijo su ella llorando.

—No te preocupes, lo arreglaré.

—Si te enteras de algo, llámame.

Después de colgar marcó el número de Sasuke pero no se lo cogió.

Descolgó después de la tercera llamada— ¿Diga?

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Sasuke?

—Creo que está claro.

—No hace falta que te vayas de la ciudad para perderme de vista. Lo he cogido— dijo sintiendo que su vientre se desgarraba.— Lo que menos quiero es que te separes de tu familia por mi culpa. No hace falta que pongas el país por medio.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea, le hizo cerrar los ojos intentando retener las lágrimas.— Me iré yo. —susurró.—Buscaré otro piso.

—Hinata...

Sorbió por la nariz antes de decir— No te preocupes ¿vale? Antes de que vuelvas ya no estaré aquí. Pero vuelve, por favor. Yumi tiene un disgusto enorme y no quiero que recaiga sobre mi conciencia que te separes de tu familia por mí.

—Yo te compro el piso por lo que pagaste, si quieres.

Asintió mordiéndose la lengua pensando que al final siempre se salía con la suya— Le diré a mi abogado que se ponga en contacto contigo. Adiós, Sasuke.

—Hinata...— colgó antes de escuchar nada más, porque un sollozo escapó de su garganta. Desgarrada se sentó en el sofá apretándose el estómago pensando que era una pena porque cuando estaban bien, era maravilloso.

Miró a su alrededor y apretó los labios pensando que iba a echar de menos esa casa por todo lo que conllevaba, pero no podía obligarle a aceptarla en su vida. Se levantó con las piernas temblorosas y fue hasta el armario. Sólo se llevaría su ropa. Todo lo demás lo dejaría allí porque no pensaba llevarse nada más. Le recordaría a Sasuke y quería erradicarlo de su mente.

Después de hacer las maletas vestida en vaqueros y camiseta, llamó a Izumi.— Dios mío, ¿al final te vas tú?

—Sí. Ya he hecho las maletas.

—No sé como agradecerte— Izumi se echó a llorar. —Gracias, Hinata.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada. Además me han ofrecido un trabajo fuera de la ciudad y estoy pensando en aceptarlo.

—¿Un trabajo en otro estado?

Sonrió irónica— Sí, en otro estado.

—Siento no volver a verte.

—Son cosas que pasan. Adiós, Izumi. Dale un beso muy fuerte a Yumi de mi parte.

—Adiós, Hinata. Suerte.

Cuando su amiga la vio con las maletas ante su puerta, solamente extendió los brazos para abrazarla con fuerza. Se pasaron todo el día y toda la noche hablando. Hinata se dio cuenta que necesitaba un cambio y le dijo que estaba pensando aceptar el trabajo nuevo.

—No puedes salir huyendo.

—No huyo. Sólo es un cambio temporal. Volveré.

—No me gusta que te vayas. ¡Estoy embarazada, tienes que apoyarme!— dijo su amiga con tristeza.

—Todavía tengo que pensarlo bien.

Una semana después su abogado la llamó diciendo que tenía que firmar unos papeles. Después de hacerlo, recibió una transferencia con el dinero y sintió al ver el recibo que su vida había terminado. Ya no tenía ganas de nada. Su amiga la observaba preocupada y se dio cuenta que era una carga para ella, cuando estaba empezando a disfrutar de su nueva vida con su pareja. Así que se decidió. Habló con su jefe que le concedió la excedencia y una semana después tenía la mochila hecha para coger su vuelo a la mañana siguiente.

—¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? ¿Lo has hablado con Neji?

—No— respondió mirando su café— No le he comentado nada. No quería preocuparlo.

—¡Por Dios, te vas con médicos sin fronteras a una zona inhóspita de Siria! ¡Allí están en guerra!

—Necesitan médicos y la experiencia será enriquecedora.

—¡Eso sino te matan!— Shion tomó aire intentando tranquilizarse— Tienes que pensarlo más, hablarlo con tu hermano.

—Todo está bien— forzó una sonrisa mostrando las enormes ojeras que tenía desde que se había ido del piso. —Necesito hacer esto.

—¿Quieres castigarte por algo? Tú no has hecho nada malo.

—En este momento necesito saber que mi vida tiene sentido.—dijo al borde de las lágrimas— ¿Lo entiendes? Allí ayudaré a gente.

—¡Ayúdalos aquí!

—La decisión está tomada Shion y necesito que me apoyes en esto.

Su amiga la miró con sus ojos lilas y la abrazó— Como te pase algo, te mato.

Sonrió aferrándose a lo único fijo que tenía en su vida— Te quiero. Te voy a echar de menos.

—Quiero que me llames y me escribas mails todos los días.

—Lo haré.

El vuelo a Alepo se le hizo eterno y cuando llegó al aeropuerto estaba agotada. Pero un hombre joven con un cartel con su nombre la esperaba a la salida y ella sonrió —Yo soy la doctora Hyuga.

—Bienvenida— dijo extendiendo la mano. Se la estrechó y un hombre que había al lado los miró mal. —Aquí tenemos mucho trabajo y eres muy bienvenida.

Sonrió apartando la mano rápidamente y asintió— ¿Nos vamos? Estoy agotada.

—Sí, aunque tendrás que dormir en el coche, porque tenemos dos horas de viaje hasta nuestra ubicación. Por cierto, soy Futa Kgetsu.

—Bien Futa, pues vamos allá.— dijo poniéndose la mochila al hombro.

Al salir sintió el calor y empezó a sudar enseguida. — ¡Vaya!

—Te acostumbrarás.

Futa tenía ganas de que le hablara de todo lo que pasaba en casa y ella que sabía que no iba a poder descansar, le habló de todo un poco. Al llegar vio el enorme campamento.— Sí que debe haber trabajo.

—Bastante, toda ayuda es poca. Ven, que te presentó al jefe.

Le cogió la mochila y la llevó hasta una tienda de campaña donde un hombre estaba pasando consulta. Debía tener sobre cuarenta años e intentaba que un niño tomara una medicina de una cuchara. Levantó la vista y sonrió al verlos— Enseguida estoy con vosotros.

Le hizo una mueca graciosa al niño y Hinata sonrió al ver como distraído el niño se tragaba la medicina. Su madre con un traje que la cubría de arriba abajo mostrando únicamente los ojos, le dijo algo al niño y lo cogió en brazos. El idioma iba a ser un problema.

—Él es Dan, el jefe— Hinata se acercó con la mano extendida y él se la estrechó —Me alegro de estar aquí.

—¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Agotador.

—Pues vete a descansar y en cuanto te repongas, te pondré al día. Si lo hago ahora, no tendré toda tu atención.—le guiñó un ojo.— Futa ¿te encargas tú?

—Claro. Ven por aquí, Hinata.— la llevó a través de varias tiendas y le indicó una —Tendrás que compartirla con Shiori, la enfermera jefe.

—No me importa— dijo entrando y viendo la litera vacía. No había mucho espacio, pero no iba a pasar dentro mucho tiempo.

—Te dejo para que duermas un poco. Seguramente dormirás hasta mañana, pero te dejaré un plato de comida sobre la mesa por si te despiertas con hambre.

—Gracias. Eres muy amable— susurró quitándose las botas.

Futa la miró— Aquí no sólo cuidarás de los demás sino que cuidaremos de ti.—dijo antes de irse.

Cuando se tumbó vestida sobre la cama, miró la lona y pensó que allí tendría que acostumbrarse a dormir con luz.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Sophie Saint Rose, A tres pasos de ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: La personalidad de Hinata es más parecía a la de RTN, quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**SIEMPRE INSISTENTE**

Y lo hizo, vaya si lo hizo. Después de trabajar allí un mes, no tenía un minuto libre y si podía dormir, lo hacía en cualquier parte. La situación del país era tan desastrosa, que estaban colapsados de trabajo y todo lo que hacía, era poco.

Al transcurrir cuatro semanas, se decidió a decírselo a su hermano y le escribió un mail explicándoselo todo. No habló de Sasuke, sino de que necesitaba un cambio y se había decidido. Le habló de su vida allí y de los amigos que había hecho. También le explicó porque no se lo había dicho antes, para no preocuparlo. Al enviarlo se mordió el labio inferior pensando en si había hecho bien, pero ya no había más remedio, así que no debía lamentarse.

Tres días después estaba pasando consulta a las mujeres, cuando llegó un coche a toda prisa. Se oyeron gritos en el exterior y sonrió a la mujer que estaba atendiendo antes de salir preocupada. Lo que vio le dejó de piedra.

Sasuke gritaba a Futa preguntando por ella y Hinata se acercó corriendo porque estaba fuera de sí.

—¿Sasuke?—él volvió la cabeza y suspiró aliviado al verla bien.— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Recoge tu pasaporte que nos vamos de aquí.

—¡Un momento!—exclamó Futa asombrado.

—Mira chaval, no te metas en esto. —dijo Sasuke fríamente— Se viene conmigo.

—¡Tiene un contrato!— miró a su alrededor, buscando a Dan seguramente.

—Espera Futa, que yo me encargo— dijo todavía sorprendida de que estuviera allí.

Cogió a Sasuke del brazo y tiró de él separándolo del grupo que se había congregado allí— ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

—¿No está claro? —la miró furioso a los ojos— ¡Neji me ha llamado y como no podía venir a buscarte, he venido yo! ¡Ahora recoge tus cosas que nos largamos de este sitio, ya!

—¿Estás mal de la cabeza? Le expliqué a Neji porque había venido y...

Dan se acercó muy serio y se cruzó de brazos mirando a Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados— ¿Qué coño pasa aquí?

Sasuke se enderezó evaluándolo. El jefe era tan corpulento como él y se miraron retándose— Lo que pasa es que me llevo a Hinata de aquí.— la empujó por el brazo— Vete a recoger tus cosas.

—No se va a ningún sitio sino quiere.

—Claro que sí. —sacó un papel del bolsillo del pantalón sonriendo irónicamente y a Hinata se le erizó el cabello de la nuca, pues sabía que allí no pondría nada bueno. —Da la casualidad que en este país puedo hacer con mi mujer lo que me dé la gana.

Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida y vio como Dan abría el papel.

Después de leerlo apretó los labios furioso— ¿Esto es verdad?

Hinata le arrebató la hoja y vio que era un certificado de matrimonio. No se lo podía creer. ¡Había falsificado un certificado de matrimonio para que tuviera que seguirle!— Serás... ¡Esto es falso!

Sasuke sonrió— Eso no lo descubrirán hasta que la embajada lo confirme y tardará mucho tiempo, nena. ¡Ahora súbete al coche!

Hinata miró a Dan pidiendo ayuda, pero él negó con la cabeza— No puedo hacer nada. Si viene la policía, le darán la razón y además no quiero problemas. Recoge tus cosas.

Sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas por la frustración —Pero hasta dentro de tres semanas no llega Anne.—dijo hablando de la doctora que estaba sustituyendo.

—Tendremos que arreglarnos.

Hinata miró a Sasuke furiosa— ¿Nos dejas solos un momento, Dan?

Su amigo le tendió el papel a Sasuke, que lo cogió de mala manera mirándolo con desconfianza— Escúchame bien— le dijo cogiendolo de la barbilla para que la mirara.— No puedo irme. ¡Aquí me necesitan!

—Me importa muy poco. Vas a volver conmigo. ¿Sabes como está tu hermano? ¡Me llamó de los nervios porque estabas aquí! —la cogió del brazo para acercarla y la fulminó con sus ojos negros —No puedo creerme que esté aquí para buscarte. Me juré que nunca más pisaría un país árabe. Recoge tus cosas, Hinata.

—Hay muchos enfermos. Necesitan mi ayuda.

—O te subes al coche o te juro que llamo a la policía— dijo entre dientes.

—No entiendo lo que está pasando. Neji sabía que volvería en unas semanas.

—¡Ni veinticuatro horas más te vas a quedar aquí!— le gritó a la cara. Se levantó la camiseta furioso—¿Quieres que te hagan algo así?

Hinata jadeó al ver las cicatrices que atravesaban su torso. Le habían cortado diagonalmente repetidas veces de un lado a otro, no para matarlo sino para torturarlo. Le miró a los ojos y él dejó caer la camiseta— Vete a por tus cosas, Hinata. No te lo repito más.

—No.—una lágrima cayó por su mejilla— Tú has decidido seguir con tu vida y yo voy a hacer lo mismo. No tienes ningún derecho a decirme cómo debo vivir la mía. Siento que te haya pasado eso, pero no es justo que hagas daño a otras personas por lo que te ocurrió a ti. Es inútil e infantil. —Sasuke palideció e iba a decir algo pero ella le interrumpió— Volveré a casa cuando termine mi trabajo. No pienso dejar que otras personas sufran porque tú quieras. Me voy a quedar.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por su cabello negro— No me hagas esto, Hinata.

—Una vez te dije que mis decisiones no siempre tenían que ver contigo y era verdad. Te quería y tú me trataste como una mierda. Necesitaba hacer esto para sentirme mejor conmigo misma. No tienes ningún derecho a venir aquí y organizar mi vida. Eso se acabó.

Se iba a girar pero él la cogió por los brazos desesperado— Nena, no puedes quedarte aquí. Te pueden secuestrar y...

—Es mi decisión.— respondió angustiada por el dolor que veía en sus ojos. —En tres semanas volveré a casa.

Sasuke apretó los labios.— ¿Qué le digo a Neji?

—Nada. Le escribiré un mail en cuanto tenga un rato libre. Ahora vete por favor, tengo mucho trabajo.

Él la miró intentando buscar una solución —Está bien— dejó caer los brazos y le dijo mirándola a los ojos— Llamaré a la policía.— sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y Hinata se quedó de piedra al ver como marcaba.

—¿Qué haces?— sorprendida vio que todo le había dicho le había entrado por un oído y le había salido por el otro.

—No esperarías que no hubiera venido preparado. Tengo el teléfono de la comisaría más cercana grabado en la memoria. —se lo acercó a la oreja y para su sorpresa le escuchó hablar en árabe. Nerviosa le sujetó de la muñeca apartando el teléfono de su boca y él la miró a los ojos— Recoge tus cosas. No lo repito más.

A Hinata le entraron tantas ganas de matarlo, que frustrada le gritó furiosa a la cara— ¡Te odio!

—¡Estupendo! ¡Pero te vienes conmigo!

—¡Hinata!— se volvió hacia Dan que los estaba observando— Tienes que irte.

Asintió al ver que su jefe estaba realmente preocupado. Ignorando a Sasuke fue hasta su tienda y se quitó la bata. Debajo llevaba ropa normal, así que sólo tenía que meter algunas cosas en la mochila. —Dame el pasaporte.— vio que Sasuke la había seguido y estaba en la puerta controlándola.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque lo digo yo!

Furiosa lo sacó del bolsillo de la mochila y Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco al ver donde lo tenía guardado— ¿Qué?

—Nada. Ahora ya no importa— dijo arrebatándoselo de la mano antes de cogerla de la muñeca y tirar de ella al exterior.— Larguémonos de aquí.

—¡Espera, me quiero despedir!— protestó al ver que la llevaba directamente al coche.

—Envíales un mail— la metió en el asiento trasero de mala manera y cerró de un portazo. Mientras él se sentaba en el asiento delantero, al lado de otro hombre que ella no había visto, miró por la ventanilla y saludó con la mano a sus compañeros, que todavía estaban algo confusos. Sintió mucho irse así y cuando el coche salió a toda prisa, los miró por la luna trasera.

Futa le hizo un gesto como si escribiera y ella asintió antes de darse la vuelta. Sasuke la miraba como un halcón y dijo algo en árabe antes de que el conductor acelerara aún más.

Se dio cuenta que no iban hacia la ciudad y entrecerró los ojos — ¿A dónde vamos?

Sasuke la miró con los ojos entrecerrados— No hables. Te lo explicaré más tarde.

Asombrada por su contestación, vio que el coche entraba en una pista privada donde había varios aviones privados. En cuanto se detuvieron Sasuke prácticamente salto del coche y abrió la puerta trasera—Vamos.

Cogió la mochila y bajó con su ayuda. La llevó hasta un jet que ya estaba preparado— ¿De quién es?

—De un amigo.— la metió en el avión y rápidamente se cerraron las puertas.

—Llamabas al avión ¿verdad?— preguntó cuando la sentó a toda prisa.

Sasuke sonrió abrochándole el cinturón. —No sabía que te encontraría tan rápido.

Le vio sentarse a su lado mientras el avión comenzaba a moverse— ¿A dónde vamos?

—A la base de Rota en España, allí cogeremos un avión de carga del ejército que va a los Estados Unidos.

—¿Neji te ha ayudado en esto?

—¡Él lo ha organizado todo!— le dijo furioso.— ¡Al parecer no tienes ni idea de donde estabas metida!

—¡Sí que lo sabía! ¡No soy tonta!

—Eso es cuestión de opiniones.— la cogió de la nuca acercándola a él— ¡Te juro que si te llego a pillar cuando me lo contó, te hubieras llevado una tunda!

—¡Serás imbécil! ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?— le gritó a la cara.

Sasuke la besó con fuerza como si quisiera castigarla y Hinata gimió intentando apartarse, pero él suavizó el beso. Hinata al sentir sus caricias lloriqueó de anhelo—No llores, cielo— susurró él contra sus labios antes de besarle las mejillas por donde corrían sus lágrimas— No podía dejarte allí. Sería como arrancarme un brazo.

—¿Qué te importa?

Se alejó para mirarla a los ojos— Me importa mucho. Tú me importas mucho— a Hinata se le cortó el aliento— Tanto que por eso me he alejado a ti. ¿No lo entiendes?

—No.

Sasuke le acarició las mejillas— Te hago daño. Sé que lo hago. Por eso me fui.

—Pero yo...

—No es justo para ti. —la miró intensamente— No es justo que te trate así, pero no significa que no me importes. No podía dejarte allí, cuando existe la posibilidad real de que te pase algo horrible.

Se dio cuenta que no quería darse la oportunidad de tener algo con ella por no hacerla sufrir y no entendía que así sufrían los dos. Le miró a los ojos y susurró— Yo te quiero.

Sasuke suspiró— Nena, no digas eso.

—Es la verdad...— le sujetó del brazo para que no se apartara— Dime que no me quieres.

—No te quiero— respondió sin mirarla a los ojos.

A Hinata le dio un salto el corazón y se dio cuenta que sí que la quería, así que sonrió sorprendiéndolo— Mientes.

—Hinata... no te montes películas— entrecerró los ojos al ver que su sonrisa se ampliaba.— Hinata...— la advertencia de su voz la hizo acercarse y robarle un beso.

—Ahora no te libraras de mí, ¿sabes?

—¡Hinata!

—Ya te has mudado ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?—la desconfianza en su voz la hizo encogerse de hombros.

—Sólo es curiosidad.

—No vas a vivir conmigo.

—No.

Miró al frente y cerró los ojos— Voy a dormir un ratito. He dormido poco desde que he llegado.

—Hinata...

—Hablamos luego ¿vale?

Su mente ya estaba maquinando lo que tenía que hacer. El viaje fue agotador, sobre todo porque el vuelo en el avión militar fue horrible. Cuando llegaron a Nueva York, Hinata sólo quería dormir.

Sasuke le llevaba la mochila mientras la guiaba por el aeropuerto de Newark para buscar un taxi. Cuando la subió, dio la dirección de casa de Shion y Hinata hizo una mueca. No iba a ser fácil. Era tan cabezota.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo ante la casa de su amiga, ella se volvió a mirarle—Así que te vas a resistir.

—Adiós, Hinata —dijo extendiendo el brazo ante ella y abriendo su puerta.

Hinata sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que se apartara.—Vale, te veo luego.

Sasuke levantó una ceja y salió del taxi antes de que pudiera protestar.

Entró en el portal y saludó al portero. Evidentemente su amiga estaba trabajando, pero el portero la conocía y le dejó la llave. Subió y se dio una larga ducha que su cuerpo agradeció después de ducharse a toda prisa durante un mes. Se metió en la cama y sonrió mirando el techo. —Si cree que va a librarse de mí, señor Uchiha, está muy equivocado.

El olor del desayuno la despertó y cuando fue hasta la cocina vio a Shion haciendo huevos revueltos— ¿Hay para mí?

Shion gritó sobresaltada girándose. La miró con los ojos como platos—¿Hinata?

Sonrió divertida porque no se había ni enterado que estaba en su casa—Sorpreeeesa...

—¿Qué pasa?

Naruto en calzoncillos llegó con una raqueta de tenis en la mano con pinta de haber saltado de la cama. Cuando vio a Hinata en camisón, dejó caer el brazo y suspiró pasándose la mano por su pelo...— ¿De dónde sales?

—Llegué ayer.— se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la encimera de la cocina y miró a su amiga.

—¿Sabes lo que es un teléfono?— Shion se acercó y le dio un abrazo.

—No me dio tiempo a avisar.

Shion la miró de arriba abajo y suspiró—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, pesada. Estoy bien. Tengo hambre.

Su amiga puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó yendo hacia la cocina otra vez. Naruto se sentó a su lado colocando una taza de café ante ella— Gracias, eres un amor.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Shion saliendo de su estupor inicial.

—Me fueron a buscar— sonrió de medio lado y Shion se acercó con la sartén en la mano.

—¿Neji?

—No.

—¡No puede ser!— Hinata asintió y Naruto las miraba la una a la otra sin entender nada.— ¿Sasuke te ha ido a buscar?

—¿A que es un amor?

Naruto entrecerró los ojos— ¿Y qué haces aquí?

Ella le miró como si quisiera matarlo—¿Tenías que romper mi burbuja?

Levantó las manos en son de paz y Shion sonrió— ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Acosarlo, supongo. Está loco por mí. No puedo dejarlo escapar.

—Normalmente somos nosotros los que...—las dos lo fulminaron con la mirada y se sonrojó— Vale, me callo.

Las amigas se miraron y Shion le guiñó un ojo— ¿Sabes lo que puedes hacer?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué te parece si te metes de ocupa?

—Me sacará de los pelos.

—No si él está encerrado contigo.

—Tirará la puerta abajo. No soporta tener las puertas cerradas.

—¿Y cómo a montado en avión?— preguntó Naruto.

Las dos lo miraron —Es cierto. Sino puede sentirse encerrado...

Shion sonrió de oreja a oreja— Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

El plan era sencillo, lo difícil era que no la pillara. Espero escondida en un portal cuatro horas hasta que le vio salir del portal y entró en su casa con la llave que le había conseguido Yumi. Puso los ojos en blanco al ver que todo estaba desordenado otra vez y eso que se acababa de mudar. Sabía que estaría fuera un par de horas, así que sacó todo lo que había comprado de la bolsa de lona que llevaba con ella. Se puso a trabajar colocando los cerrojos que había comprado. Se cerrarían automáticamente en cuanto se cerrara la puerta y sólo se podían abrir con llave que por supuesto tenía a buen recaudo. Cuando terminó estaba sudando. Hacía un calor horrible esa tarde, pero no quería encender el aire acondicionado por si él lo notaba al llegar a casa. Mirando el reloj se dio cuenta que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Recogió rápidamente la casa y estaba acabando cuando escuchó el clinck del ascensor. Se le cortó el aliento mirando hacia la puerta, cuando sonó el timbre y dejó salir el aire que estaba conteniendo al darse cuenta que era la comida que había encargado. Tres chicos entraron cargados de cajas. Había comprado suficiente para una semana. Creía que con eso sería suficiente.

Colocó las cosas en la cocina que estaba impoluta. Seguramente porque casi no se usaba y fue a darse una ducha después colocar las sábanas nuevas, que también había llevado. Se puso un camisón de seda rosa muy cortito y espero sentada en la cama. Un sonido en el teléfono le indicó que le había llegado un mensaje y al mirarlo sonrió pues Yumi le decía que ya estaba de camino. Entonces se empezó a poner muy nerviosa. ¿Y si tiraba la puerta abajo? ¿Y si todo aquello era un terrible error que les llevara a la ruptura definitiva? Sintió miedo de perderlo, pero después de pensarlo mucho se dio cuenta que no podía echarse atrás. No podían estar peor que ahora.

Veinte minutos después escuchó como se abría el ascensor en la planta y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación. Cuando Sasuke entró cerró la puerta empujándola con el pie mientras miraba su correo. Indiferente lo tiró de mala manera sobre la mesa de entrada y al levantar la vista, miró confundido alrededor, pues ver el piso más o menos limpio debía ser chocante. Después entrecerró los ojos caminando hasta el centro del salón— ¿Hinata?

Sonrió antes de salir— Hola. ¡Has llegado a casa!— se acercó a él y le dio un rápido beso en los labios— ¿Tienes hambre? Pensaba hacer espaguetis.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vivir contigo.

—Eh, eh— la cogió del brazo suavemente y le dijo mirándola a los ojos—¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos?

—Sí. ¿Y recuerdas lo que te respondí yo?—Sasuke se pasó una mano por el pelo poniéndose nerviosa— Nena...

—¿Me ayudas a hacer la cena?

—Esto no va a funcionar.

—Claro que sí— sonrió radiante y se bajó un tirante del camisón. Sasuke no perdió detalle y eso la animó a quitarse el otro. Dejó caer el camisón hasta sus caderas y después lo arrastró hasta abajo dejándolo caer al suelo, mostrándose totalmente desnuda. Puso las manos en las caderas y levantó la barbilla— Sino quieres cenar, podrías hacerme el amor. Te he echado de menos.

Él gruñó antes de cogerla por la cintura y levantarla haciéndola reír. Se sujetó abrazando su cuello y le miró a los ojos— ¿Eso es un sí?

Sasuke atrapó sus labios besándola ansioso y ella respondió con gusto.

La tumbó sobre la cama con él encima y ella impaciente llevó sus manos al bajo de su camiseta tirando de ella hacia arriba. Él se apartó apoyándose en un codo —No.

—Quiero tocarte— dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Sus manos acariciaron su torso y Sasuke gimió cerrando los ojos. Hinata tiró de la camiseta y él se dejó llevar sacándosela por la cabeza. Ella acarició su pecho con amor y acercó sus labios a una cicatriz que cruzaba su pezón izquierdo. Sin separar los labios de su pecho susurró— Eres la persona más valiente que conozco y te quiero.

A Sasuke se le cortó el aliento y la cogió por el pelo de la nuca para levantarle la cara. Su mirada era intensa —Repítelo.

—Te quiero. Eres mío y nada, ni nadie, me separará de ti jamás. Ni siquiera tú.

La besó posesivo y Hinata se abrazó a él acariciando su espalda. Sus manos bajaron hasta su trasero y tiró de la cinturilla de su pantalón hacia abajo. Sin dejar de besarla se desabrochó los pantalones con una mano y Hinata le ayudó a sacárselos antes de rodear sus caderas con sus piernas y gritar al sentir su fuerte embestida. Sasuke la observaba mientras entraba y salía de ella con intensidad, provocando unas sensaciones que eran una delicia. Le apretó los costados pidiendo más y él no la defraudó, apurando las embestidas hasta que entrando por última vez en ella, la catapultó a un intenso orgasmo que la hizo llorar.

Sasuke la cogió por la barbilla y susurró preocupado— ¿Te he hecho daño?

—No. Ha sido...— sonrió provocando que Sasuke suspirara de alivio.

—Joder, al verte llorar...

—¿He llorado?— preguntó sorprendida. Después sonrió con picardía— Eres bueno...

Sasuke se echó a reír y se apartó de ella tumbándose boca arriba. —Bonitas sábanas.

—¿Te gustan? —preguntó impaciente poniéndose de costado para mirarlo.

Quería que le dijera que la quería, no que le gustaban las sábanas.

—Mucho.— él cogió un mechón de su pelo y lo acarició.—Así que te vienes a vivir aquí.

—En realidad— dijo haciendo una mueca— Estoy aquí para que te enamores de mí y no me dejes marchar.

Sasuke levantó una ceja divertido— ¿Ah si?

—Sí.

—¿Y cuanto piensas que tardaré en hacerlo?

—Tengo víveres para una semana.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Atarme a la cama?

—¡No! ¡No soy tan drástica!

Entonces él entrecerró los ojos—¿Qué has hecho?

—Nada. —todavía no quería decirle que no podía salir de la casa.

—¡Mientes fatal!— se levantó de la cama de un salto y se subió los pantalones.

—Cariño...— hizo una mueca al escucharle ir hacia la puerta y escuchó sus gruñidos al intentar abrir.

—¡Hinata! ¡Abre ahora mismo!

—No puedo.

Él volvió furioso— No me gusta estar encerrado. Abre ahora mismo.

—No tienes que preocuparte puedes abrir las ventanas y el piso es muy grande. Además estoy aquí contigo.

La miró como si estuviera loca— ¡Abre!

—¡No! ¡Buscarás una excusa para irte o para no decirme que estás loco por mí! ¡Me quieres! ¡Así que no voy a abrir esa puerta hasta que me lo digas!

—¡Estás chiflada!— exclamó atónito viéndola levantarse enfurruñada y ponerse el camisón.

—Vaya gracias, muy bonito. Yo te digo que te quiero y tú me dices que estoy chiflada— pasó ante él y fue hasta la cocina.

—Vale, te quiero.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo—¡Así no vale!

Sasuke levantó las manos al cielo como pidiendo ayuda y Hinata cuando se volvió reprimió una sonrisa. Abrió la nevera y cuando se volvió se quedó de piedra al ver a Sasuke con una rodilla en el suelo ante ella y un anillo en la mano— Lo compré ayer.

—¿Que?— dejó caer la lechuga que tenía en la mano y se acercó a él.

— Me di cuenta que me gustabas cuando te vi con aquel bate en la mano, pero cuando Neji me dijo donde estabas, entendí que te amaba por el terror que me traspasó a que te pasara algo. Cuando te dejé ante la casa de Shion, supe que no podría vivir sin ti y que te necesito en mi vida.

Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas— Pero me dejaste en casa de Shion.

—No me atreví...pero cuando me dijiste que no me libraría de ti supe que volverías, así que compré el anillo. Quería estar preparado—sonrió algo inseguro mientras las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Hinata. —¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—Sí. —se acercó a él extendiendo la mano y Sasuke sonriendo le puso el anillo en el dedo anular.—Te quiero.

Se incorporó y la cogió por la cintura— Y yo a ti, mi amor. Más de lo que he amado nunca a nadie y te prometo que intentaré hacerte feliz—la besó suavemente en los labios— Ahora, abre la puerta.

—Sobre eso...—dijo con una risita tonta.

—¿Si? —sus labios bajaron por su cuello.

—No puedo—él entrecerró los ojos y levantó la vista. —Piensa que estamos de luna de miel—dijo radiante mirando su anillo. Un solitario en talla baguette precioso— Me encanta el anillo. ¡Shion se va morir!

—Preciosa céntrate. ¿Por qué no puedes abrir la puerta?

—No tengo las llaves— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y quién las tiene?

Ella le miró a los ojos— ¿Me amas?

—Sí.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Sí.

—Pues tendrás que soportar estar conmigo toda la semana con la puerta cerrada.

—Cariño...

—¿Sí?— radiante le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—¿Me amas?

—Más que a nada— Sasuke sonrió y le acarició la cintura hasta el trasero.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Totalmente.

—¿Y me lo perdonarías todo?— preguntó intentando retener la risa.

—Todo.

—Entonces ya no tengo miedo de decirte que uno de los ratones todavía está por la casa—dijo para que luego la cara de Hinata se pusiera pálida.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Les juro que morí de risa con lo último, no me esperaba algo así. Bueno espero que les gustara el libro que aunque los personajes estan algo OcC ya saben de mi amor por el Sasuhina.**

**Como siempre espero que lo disfruten.**


End file.
